Questions
by Slytherin's Half Blood Prince
Summary: Keduanya berakhir sama di lembah akhir, tempat dimana dua shinobi terkuat bertarung hingga mati. Namun, apa yang mereka tidak sangka ialah fakta bahwa mereka akan terlahir kembali kedalam sebuah tubuh baru, atau yang biasa disebut bereinkarnasi, tanpa tahu kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi. Naruto [Hashirama] x Hinata[Mito], Sasuke[Madara] x ? [Reincarnation!Fic] [Slow Progress]
1. Chapter 1

Rebirth

Genre : Friendship and Adventure

Rate : T

Main Character : Hashirama S & Madara U

 _ **Inspiration from Rebirth : Fire and Wood by Metrnonome I Hear.**_

 _ **Warning : Typo's, [Pairing Undecided, maybe no pairing] No Yaoi, Hashirama as Naruto and Madara as Sasuke.**_

 _Summary : Keduanya berakhir sama di lembah akhir, tempat dimana dua shinobi terkuat bertarung hingga mati. Namun, apa yang mereka tidak sangka ialah fakta bahwa mereka akan terlahir kembali kedalam sebuah tubuh baru, atau yang biasa disebut bereinkarnasi, tanpa tahu kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi. AU!_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Dahulu kala, pada saat dimana manusia masih berperang dengan kerajaan melawan kerajaan, terdapat seorang manusia, wanita lebih tepatnya yang mendambakan sebuah kedamaian yang terjadi ditengah-tengah dunia yang dipenuhi horor dari peperangan itu.

Suatu hari, wanita yang ternyata adalah seorang putri dari sebuah kerajaan itu menemukan sebuah buah dari pohon dewa yang hanya mengeluarkan satu buah selama 1000 tahun. Wanita itu pernah mendengar desas-desus tentang pohon dewa itu dan tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, wanita itu memakan buah itu dan alhasil, ia memperoleh sebuah kekuatan yang tidak pernah seluruh manusia bayangkan.

Ia dapat menghentikan peperangan dengan sangat mudah, semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Akhirnya peperangan pun berhenti. Mereka semua memanggilnya dengan berbagai sebutan seperti dewi kelinci, iblis dan semacamnya.

Kemudian, beberapa waktu setelahnya, wanita yang bernama Kaguya Otsutsuki itu memiliki dua orang anak laki-laki yang bernama Hagoromo dan Hamura Otsutsuki. Keduanya pun pada akhirnya menyegel sang ibu karena kekuatannya yang sangat berbahaya itu.

Dan setelahnya, Hagoromo pun menciptakan sesuatu yang bernama Ninshu yang ia bagikan pada orang-orang. Tujuannya membuat Ninshu adalah agar semua orang bisa hidup dengan damai tanpa harus takut pada satu sumber kekuatan yang memiliki keseluruhan otoritas atas mereka.

Singkat cerita, Hagoromo pun memiliki dua orang anak laki-laki yang dinamainya Indra dan Ashura Otsutsuki. Indra adalah kakak dari Ashura. Ia adalah seorang yang jenius dan kuat, berbeda dengan sang adik, Ashura.

Ashura tidak memiiliki kekuatan seperti yang dimiliki oleh kakaknya, tetapi ia merasa menjadi kuat jika orang-orang yang disayanginya berada disekitarnya dan karena itulah, saat Hagoromo telah membagi Juubi menjadi sembilan, ia memberikan kekuasaan untuk memimpin kesembilan bijuu pada Ashura.

Indra yang mengetahuinya pun marah dan akhirnya bertarung dengan Ashura untuk menentukan pemegang kekuasaan atas para Bijuu. Akhirnya keduanya pun mati. Tetapi tidak dengan jiwa mereka.

Jiwa mereka terus ada dan memasuki orang-orang yang terpilih sebagai reinkarnasi dari keduanya dan kedua orang yang menjadi reinkarnasi dari kakak beradik itu akan memiliki takdir yang mengharuskan keduanya bertarung satu sama lain suatu hari.

Dan pertarungan tersebut tampaknya sudah mencapai puncaknya bagi dua orang reinkarnasi dari Indra dan Ashura, Uchiha Madara dan Senju Hashirama..

* * *

"Kau sudah berubah.. Hashirama.." Ia dapat mendengar pria didepan dirinya mengatakan suatu hal yang terdengar parau, namun ia dapat mendengar sebuah kekehan kecil keluar dari mulutnya.

Sementara dirinya pun masih sibuk dengan pemikiran dari kata-kata pria didepannya. Ia sudah berubah banyak katanya? Bukankah dia sendiri yang membuat dirinya seperti ini sehingga ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain melindungi Konoha dan _membunuh temannya..._

 _Hingga..._

 _Brukh!_

Ia tersentak kaget saat ia mendengar suara debuman suatu benda atau apapun itu yang terjatuh. Tubuh pria yang ada didepannya tadi sekarang sudah terjatuh dengan wajahnya yang terggelam didalam air. Tubuhnya sudah kaku karena ia merasa bahwa pria didepannya sudah mati.

Merasa tidak kuat berdiri lagi karena chakranya yang sudah habis dan dengan tubuh penuh luka, ia pun jatuh dengan posisi berlutut dan ia pun mengeluarkan darah dari dalam mulutnya hingga akhirnya kepalanya menyentuh tanah dengan tatapannya yang menatap sahabatnya yang sepertinya sudah sampai duluan dialam sana mendahului dirinya.

Konoha sudah aman dan sekarang ia akan pergi meninggalkan tugas dan tanggung jawab ini pada adiknya, Tobirama. Dan satu hal yang ada dipikirannya sebelum kesadarannya hilang darinya ialah perasaan menyesal karena ia telah membunuh sahabatnya. Seharusnya, ia memiliki cara yang lebih baik lagi dibandingkan mengakhiri konflik dengan cara menyedihkan seperti ini..

* * *

 _ **[Madara's PoV]**_

Setelah aku mengatakan hal itu pada Hashirama, bahwa ia telah berubah banyak sejak satu tahun aku pergi meninggalkan Konoha, aku dapat merasakan kalau tubuhku mulai kehilangan keseimbangan dan aku merasakan diriku jatuh membentur tanah yang berada didalam genangan air ini.

Rencana menghancurkan Konoha memang gagal total. Tetapi, bukanlah penghancuran Konoha yang merupakan hal yang utama dari bagian rencanaku. Karena hal itu hanyalah alasan untuk mencapatkan sesuatu yang menjadi tujuan utamaku. Bisa dibilang, ancamanku untuk menghancurkan Konoha adalah palsu.

Tetapi, sekarang ada satu hal yang kupikirkan. Kenapa rasanya, cara yang telah kuambil ini salah? Sepertinya, cara yang kuambil ini.. walaupun memang akan menciptakan kedamaian, aku merasa ada suatu hal yang kurang dan itu membuat perasaanku terasa kosong. Dan itu kurasakan saat aku pergi meninggalkan Konoha dibelakangku

Aku masih tidak mengerti akan dimana letak kesalahannya, tetapi aku merasa menyesal juga telah mengambil jalan ini sebenarnya. Mungkin saja, semua yang dikatakan Hashirama tentang cara pandangnya untuk meraih kedamaian memang benar.

Semua tentang kedamaian dan hubungan persahabatan yang ia terus bicarakan selama ini sepertinya memang benar. Dia adalah orang yang naif dan juga idiot, tetapi dapat membuatku berpikir ulang tentang apa yang telah kulakukan barusan dengan pertarungan ini.

Jika saja aku bisa bertemu dengan Hashirama dialam sana nanti, aku akan mengatakan padanya bahwa aku sangat menyesal dengan pilihanku untuk menyerang Konoha, walaupun memang sudah terlambat. Aku akan mengatakan itu padanya.. itupun kalau aku akan bertemu dengannya dialam sana nanti. Jika tidak.. akan kupikirkan cara lainnya.

* * *

 _ **[60 Years Later...]**_

 _ **[Location : Konohagakure no Sato - Park]**_

Dengan kedua pasang mata berwarna biru sapphirenya, ia melihat sekumpulan anak-anak kecil yang seusia dengannya berlari kesana-kemari dengan teman-teman sebayanya. Anak yang sedang melihat hal itu didepan matanya menatap sedih kedepan sembari berpikir tentang mengapa seisi penduduk Konoha membencinya? Memperlakukannya lebih rendah dari binatang malah?

Padahal, semasa hidupnya dahulu, hal yang paling mengerikan baginya adalah peperangan, kematian kedua adiknya, Kawarama dan Itama dan yang paling ia sesalkan dan memori terpahit baginya ialah saat pedangnya menembus tubuh sahabatnya sendiri saat ia dan sahabatnya itu bertarung dalam pertarungan besar untuk yang _terakhir kali_.

Ya, anak ini bernama Naruto Uzumaki atau bisa kalian semua ketahui dengan Hashirama Senju. Mantan Hokage Konoha.

Hashirama sendiri tidak tahu kenapa saat ia merasa yakin sudah mati saat pertarungan terakhirnya dengan sahabatnya itu, bukannya bertemu dengan orang tua dan adik-adiknya yang telah mendahuluinya dahulu, ia malah terbangun didalam tubuh anak kecil berambut pirang yang ternyata dibenci seisi penduduk desa.

Setelah beberapa waktu ia berpikir, ia menemukan sebuah jawaban sementara untuk keadaannya saat ini. Ia beranggapan bahwa dirinya bereinkarnasi kedalam anak ini. Ia tidak percaya dengan Konoha yang ia dan Madara dulu dirikan, tempat dimana anak-anak akan diperlakukan dengan aman malahan berubah menjadi sebuah 'neraka' dunia bagi dirinya seorang, atau bagi anak ini jika ia tidak bereinkarnasi kedalam dirinya.

Merasa sudah tidak ada yang dapat ia lakukan lagi, anak berusia lima tahun itu berjalan dengan kedua tangannya yang berada didalam kantung celananya dan mulai berjalan pulang menuju apartemen kecilnya yang jaraknya agak terpencil dari jalanan utama Konoha. Ia yang memintanya secara pribadi pada Hiruzen agar apartemennya berada disana. Ia tidak ingin menghadapi para penduduk yang akan mengejarnya jika ada kesempatan.

'Hah.. sebenarnya ada apa dengan takdirku ini sih..semuanya menjadi kacau seperti ini. Dan sialnya aku malah diperlakukan seperti sampah disini. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Konoha dan kemana perginya tekad api pada orang-orang itu?' Batin Naruto/Hashirama sembari berjalan pulang.

'Bahkan saat aku sudah bisa menggunakan chakraku kembali, aku tidak merasakan keberadaan anggota klan Senju dimanapun.. apa mungkin karena perang?' Lanjutnya lagi dalam hati. Masih banyak pertanyaan yang ada didalam benaknya yang belum terjawab.

Kemudian, saat ia ingin melangkah kembali, ia merasakan perutnya yang kelaparan. Tangan kecilnya pun memegang perutnya dan ia pun menghela nafas lelah dan mendecih kesal dan merutuki nasib sialnya seperti sialnya ia saat berjudi dulu.

Bagus, sekarang uang yang diberikan Hiruzen untuk masa satu bulan padanya sudah habis karena harus membayar sewa apartemennya yang ditinggikan harganya oleh pemiliknya dan ia pun bingung sekarang harus mendapatkan makanan dimana.

Seharusnya ia mengatakan hal itu kepada Hiruzen, tetapi ia khawatir jika bibi penyewa apartemen itu akan kembali melipat gandakan harga sewa dari sebelumnya. Merasa tidak ada jalan lain, ia pun memutuskan untuk berjalan pulang menuju apartemennya.

Sepertinya ia harus mencari tempat latihan yang cocok untuk melatih Mokutonnya, mengingat dirinya memiliki elemen kayu dan bisa menumbuhkan pohon. Dan itu berarti ia bisa mendapatkan makanan dari jutsunya sendiri tanpa harus pergi ke supermarket untuk berbelanja dan menggunakan Henge setiap saat

* * *

Hal pertama yang Madara ingat saat ia merasa bahwa dirinya tidaklah mati adalah berada didalam gendongan seseorang dan juga dapat merasakan kalau tubuhnya menjadi seorang bayi kembali dan setelah dua tahun berlalu, ia mencari-cari informasi dan membuat hipotesa-hipotesa tentang apa yang terjadi pada dirinya dan akhirnya ia datang dengan satu jawaban, yakni terlahir kembali.

Ia masih tidak mengerti mengapa ia tidak mati saja dan menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama Hashirama dialam sana sembari mengatakan pada idiot itu kalau ia menyesali perbuatannya dan keputusannya meninggalkan desa. Dan khususnya saat dirinya mencoba mengerjakan 'Proyek' yang ia bicarakan pada Hashirama saat mereka berdua didalam kuil Nakano. Dan untungnya saat itu Hashirama masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakannya hari itu sebelum ia meninggalkan Konoha.

Selama dua tahun sejak kedatangannya kedunia ini, ia dapat melihat kalau Konoha sudah berubah banyak dan memiliki sistem yang lebih modern dari pada sebelumnya, namun tetap mempertahankan model bangunan Konoha lama yang Hashirama dan dirinya bangun bersama klannya. Ia juga sempat berkeliling Konoha dengan kakaknya yang bernama Itachi Uchiha.

Ia jadi tersenyum sendiri saat memikirkan sosok kakaknya itu di masa ini. Itachi memiliki banyak sekali kesamaan dengan adik kecil kesayangannya dan juga sahabatnya Hashirama. Dia juga memiliki beberapa hal yang mirip dengannya, seperti memiliki sifat over-protektif pada adiknya sendiri atau lebih tepatnya dirinya itu.

Kini usianya sudah menginjak empat tahun di tubuh ini dan saat ia ingin melatih Taijutsu dasar klannya itu, Itachi mengajaknya untuk pergi menemaninya menuju supermarket untuk membeli bahan-bahan makanan yang kurang. Sasuke/Madara pun setuju dan ia pun langsung mengikuti kakaknya dengan mengekorinya dari belakang dengan senang hati.

Di perjalanan, ia melihat banyak orang yang berlarian menuju satu arah yang sama sedari tadi dan ia pun menengok kearah Itachi yang juga memandangi kerumunan itu dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Nii-san? Bisakah aku melihat apa yang terjadi disana?" Tanya Sasuke penuh harap karena ia merasakan sebuah chakra yang terasa tidak asing baginya. Dan hal ini membuat jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat karena penasaran. Apakah chakra itu adalah milik dia? Jika iya, berarti ia tidak sendirian didunia ini bukan? Dan sepertinya, dilihat dari banyaknya orang yang berkumpul, pemilik chakra itu sedang dalam masalah besar kelihatannya.

Itachi pun hanya diam dan ia menggandeng tangan kecil Sasuke dan berjalan menuju kerumunan itu dengan tatapan tajam nan menyelidik. Itachi sudah tahu siapa orang yang tengah berada didalam kerumunan tersebut.

* * *

Hashirama merutuki nasibnya yang sial saat berjalan pulang tadi. Saat ini ia terpojok karena kerumunan warga Konoha yang menganggapnya sebagai wujud dari Kyuubi kini tengah mengerumuninya dengan seringaian-seringaian yang terpampang dengan jelas diwajah mereka.

Ck, seandainya mereka tahu bahwa dirinya adalah Senju Hashirama, satu-satunya pengguna Mokuton, Pemimpin klan Senju yang terkenal, Dewa Shinobi, Co-Founder Konoha dan Shodaime Hokage, maka mereka semua akan merasakan murkanya yang menyeramkan, seperti saat ia membangun Shi no Mori untu meluapkan emosi negatifnya karena ia berpikir bahwa dirinya adalah seorang yang gagal dengan membiarkan Madara pergi dari Konoha dan ia tahu saat itu kalau Madara berjalan di jalur yang salah.

Apalagi dengan perkataanya di kuil Nakano saat itu. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti mimpi seperti apa yang ingin diraih sahabatnya itu sebenarnya?.

Tetapi sayangnya ia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu (Melampiaskan murkanya). Senju Hashirama sudah mati disini dan yang ada adalah Uzumaki Naruto yang saat ini tengah terpojok dalam bahaya.

Ditengah-tengah pemikirannya tadi, secara tak sengaja ia dapat merasakan sebuah chakra yang tidak asing baginya, yang mendekatinya dengan sangat cepat kearahnya. Dan kemudian, ia melihat seorang anak kecil yang rambutnya diikat kebawah dan seorang anak yang lebih kecil dari anak yang pertama dan ia terlihat sepantaran dengannya.

Ia membulatkan kedua matanya kaget saat melihat anak yang seumuran dengannya itu. Chakra yang dirasakannya adalah milik Madara. Tapi.. apa ia benar-benar Madara yang menjadi sahabatnya? Atau yang ia bunuh di lembah akhir?

"Khukhukhu.. akhirnya kami semua menemukanmu monster. Bagus juga kemampuanmu untuk bersembunyi selama ini. Karena itu, kami akan menghabisimu disini sekali untuk selamanya. Hahahaha!" Kata seorang Chunin dengan nada arogan yang membuatnya ingin meninjunya dengan tangan Mokujinnya itu.

"P-pergi kalian semua! Aku tidak bersalah dan aku tidak membunuh siapa-siapa!" TeriakNaruto/ Hashirama dengan tatapan kesal kepada mereka semua. Mereka benar-benar tidak memiliki hati sama sekali. Dan saat sebuah tinju ingin mendarat kearah wajahnya, ia melihat seseorang berdiri didepannya dan menahan pukulan tersebut.

Hashirama pun terbelalak kaget saat melihat siapa orang yang menahan pukulan pria tadi. Orang yang menahan pukulan salah satu warga itu adalah seorang anak yang usianya sepantaran dengan dirinya. Dan bahkan, chakranya pun terasa sangat fami-.. tidak.. ia mengenal pemilik chakra ini..

"Sasuke.." Gumam Itachi sembari tersenyum melihat reaksi adiknya itu. Sasuke menatap datar pria chunin yang usianya memang jauh lebih tua darinya itu.

"Uchiha, menyingkir dari sini! Kami harus membereskan bocah pembawa sial disana itu.!" Katanya sembari menunjuk kearah Naruto yang hanya terdiam saja sembari melirik kearahnya dengan ... tatapan kaget? Tidak percaya? Atau semacamnya?

"Kau dan mereka semua sudah mendengar bahwa anak itu tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa. Jadi kalian tidak memiliki hak untuk menghakiminya secara pribadi. Jika ia memang membunuh kalian, maka seharusnya Hokage sudah mengurus masalah ini tanpa kalian yang harus turun tangan. Lagipula, kalian juga tidak memiliki hak sama sekali untuk membunuhnya..." Para kerumunan warga itu tersentak saat mendengar kata-kata semacam itu keluar dari mulut anak berusia empat tahun, tetapi sepertinya hal itu bukanlah masalah mengingat ana itu merupakan anak kedua dari Uchiha Fugaku yang merupakan kepala klan Uchiha.

"Dasar bocah Uchiha sombong!" Ia dapat mendengar seseorang yang lainnya menggerutu kesal. Kali ini seorang Genin. Sasuke hanya menyeringai dalam hati. Heh, bocah kemarin sore sepertinya berani berbicara tentang dirinya seperti itu? Didepan The Great Madara-sama sendiri? Sepertinya ia cari mati. Tapi sayangnya ia tiadk bisa membunuhnya dikarenakan kakaknya yang pasti akan curiga dengan dirinya.

"Kalian semua, bubarlah!" Perintah Itachi dengan suara yang agak keras. Kali ini dengan Sharingan tiga tomoe yang terlihat dikedua matanya. Dan para penduduk mulai meninggalkan tempat itu sembari mengutuki beberapa kata kasar pada Naruto.

Naruto pun sedari tadi terus menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan menyelidik dan juga tidak percaya. Tetapi chakra dari anak didepannya itu memang benar sama dengan milik Madara. Berarti.. ia tidak sendirian didunia ini setidaknya.

"Ano, arigatou atas bantuannya, Uchiha-san.." Kata Naruto sembari tersenyum tipis. Sasuke pun hanya mengangguk kecil mendengarnya dan ia pun menatap wajah Hashirama dengan agak lama. Rambut pirang yang cerah, mata safir berwarna biru yang belum pernah ia sebagus itu dan tiga tanda kumis kucing yang sepertinya adalah tanda lahirnya. Dan satu lagi..

 _Chakra milik Hashirama..._

"Namaku Naruto Uzumaki.." Kata Naruto atau Hashirama dengan sebuah senyuman lebar yang Sasuke kenal senyumannya itu. 'Itu... senyuman khas Hashirama!' Pikir Madara kaget. Sepertinya dugaanya benar bahwa ia tidak sendirian saja disini. Heh.. sepertinya Kami-sama benar-benar mempermainkan nasibnya dan si Hokage-dobe itu.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke.." Kata Sasuke atau Madara sembari membalas jabatan tangan Hashirama. Itachi pun melihat kedua anak kecil yang saling berinteraksi satu sama lain itu.

"Sasuke.. pergilah bermain bersama Naruto-kun. Aku akan menjemputmu nanti setelah aku selesai membeli kebutuhan-kebutuhan kita." Madara pun mengangguk saja mendengarnya. Memang itulah hal yang ia butuhkan. Memiliki waktu bersama Hashirama.

Akhirnya kedua anak itu pun bergandengan tangan dan berlari bersama menuju taman bermain yang kebetulan sedang sepi dan keduanya pun bermain dengan senangnya. Sampai akhirnya keduanya tengah bermain ayunan dengan Sasuke yang duduk dan Naruto yang mendorong tubuh temannya agar terayun.

"Madara? Apa itu kau?" Hashirama pun mencoba memastikan kalau anak didepannya itu adalah Madara atau tidak. Dan jawabannya pun terbukti melalui balasan yang diterimanya.

"Hn.. Hashirama.." Jawab Madara dengan nada datarnya sembari tetap berayun diayunannya. Hashirama pun tersenyum lebar dari belakangnya dan kemudian mulai mendorong punggung Madara dengan pelan. Madara pun sedikit terganggu setelahnya dan kemudian menuruni ayunan tersebut.

"Hahahaha.. tidak kusangka kalau kau akan berada disini juga.." Lanjut Hashirama lagi dengan nada yang sangat senang. Setidaknya, ia tidak hanya sendirian berada disini. Apalagi bersama sahabatnya. Madara sahabatnya, bukan Madara yang meninggalkan Konoha hanya untuk mencari kekuatan, balas dendam dan semacamnya.

"Yeah.. aku juga tidak menyangka kalau kau berada disini juga." Sahut Madara. Beberapa saat kemudian, keduanya pun terdiam dan kali ini keduanya sedang bermain membangun istana pasir dengan ember dan sekop yang sudah tersedia disana.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa kita bisa berakhir seperti ini? Maksudku, seharusnya kita sudah mati dan berada dialam sana bukan? Apa benar reinkarnasi itu ada atau-.."

"Hoi, jika ingin bertanya jangan sekaligus seperti itu dobe!" Kata Madara dengan kesal.

"Lagipula.." Lanjutnya sembari tetap membentuk istana pasirnya. "Keberadaan kita disini pasti memiliki arti dan tujuan tersendiri dari Kami-sama mungkin.. dan pasti suatu hari hal itu akan terjawab.."

Hashirama berdecak kagum mendengarnya. "Woah.. sejak kapan kau terdengar bijaksana seperti itu Ma-.. Sasuke?" Hashirama hampir menyebut nama asli Madara kembali. Ia tidak ingin ada orang lain yang mendengarnya.

Sementara Madara pun hanya mendengus saja. "Tentu saja sejak aku lahir, Naruto-bodoh.." Ejeknya dengan memanggilnya dengan namanya didunia ini.

 _Dong!_

Hashirama pun kembali depresi dan Madara yang melihatnya pun hanya menepuk jidatnya. "Kau ini.. sudah menjalani dua kehidupan dan kau masih saja mempertahankan sifat bodohmu itu? Bisa tidak sih kau hilangkan sifat mudah depresimu itu hah?" Tanya Madara dengan nada sebal yang lebih mirip seperti candaan.

"Kau itu selalu mengataiku bodoh tau.."

"Itulah kenyataannya dobe.."

* * *

"Bisa aku tanya sesuatu?" Tanya Madara yang saat ini sedang mencari sebuah batu yang cocok untuk dilempar keseberang sungai sana. Yap, saat ini kedua pria yang terlahir kembali itu berada ditempat bermain lama mereka, yaitu Sungai Naka.

Hashirama yang berada disamping Madara pun menundukkan badannya sedikit untuk mengambil sebuah batu yang menurutnya akan cocok untuk melempar batu sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu. "Tentu.. apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Madara pun menghela nafasnya panjang karena takutnya pertanyaan itu akan menyakiti hati sahabatnya karena sejak kejadian dimana ia membantu Hashirama terhindar dari amukan warga, ia bisa melihat kedua matanya yang selalu cerah dan menampilkan keoptimisan itu menjadi sedikit lebih kelam.

"Kau ini.. menjadi Jinchuriki peliharaanku ya?" Hashirama pun terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Madara dan kemudian setelah beberapa saat ia menjawabnya.

"Yeah.. Saru-chan sudah memberitahu padaku kalau Yondaime yang menyegel Kyuubi didalam tubuhku dan berharap agar aku dapat dipandang sebagai pahlawan, tetapi sayangnya hal itu berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang mereka harapkan.." Jawab Hashirama dengan tatapan menerawang kearah sungai.

"Begitu ya.. Tetapi, seharusnya bukan kau yang mendapatkan pandangan hina seperti itu. Seharusnya itu aku karena perbuatanku yang sempat ingin menghancurkan Konoha da-.." Belum selesai Madara mengeluarkan opininya, Hashirama memotongnya.

"Tunggu dulu! Sekarang aku jadi terpikirkan dengan alasan mengapa kau ingin menghancurkan Konoha. Kenapa kau dulu ingin menghancurkan Konoha, Madara?" Tanya Hashirama. Madara pun menghela nafas panjang dan ia jadi teringat dengan hal yang ingin dilakukannya saat ia pikir akan bertemu Hashirama di alam sana.

"Konoha telah menjadi seperti itu Hashirama. Aku bisa melihatnya jika Konoha akan jatuh kedalam kegelapan jika kau tetap mengiyakan perkataan adikmu terus. Aku bahkan menyadari jika beberapa tetua mempergunaan kebodohan dan kepolosanmu itu dan itulah alasan mereka memilihmu menjadi Hokage dibandingkan denganku karena mereka tahu aku ini seorang Uchiha dan tidak pernah ada Uchiha yang bodoh. "

"Dan bahkan aku tahu jika Tobirama dan para tetua yang membenci Uchiha ingin menyingkirkan Uchiha dari Konoha dan seperti yang kau lihat, dia sudah melakukannya dengan meletakan distrik Uchiha dekat dengan penjara hanya dengan alasan untuk mengawasi para penjahat. Sekarang kau bisa melihat bukti dari apa yang kukatakan bukan, Hashirama?" Jawab Madara dengan nada ketus.

Hashirama terdiam sejenak, lalu menghela nafas. "Sepertinya semuanya itu memang salahku sejak awal. Seharusnya aku tidak selalu mendengarkan perkataan Tobirama dan mencoba menimbang semua kemungkinan yang ada. " Kata Hashirama dengan tatapan matanya yang menerawang kearah sungai yang mengalir itu. Ia masih tidak menyangka jika sungai yang sudah ada sejak ia dan Madara masih kecil masih tetap mengalir hingga saat ini.

"Tapi.. itu semua sudah berlalu dan satu-satunya yang bisa kita lakukan dengan keberadaan kita disini hanyalah membuatnya menjadi lebih baik lagi. Setidaknya, hanya itu yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang" Lanjut Madara lagi.

"Dan juga, ada satu hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu, Hashirama..." Madara kembali melanjutkan perkataanya dan hal itu membuat Hashirama penasaran.

"Apa itu?"

"Aku ingin bilang padamu bahwa aku menyesal dengan semua pilihanku tentang meninggalkan Konoha dan juga dengan apa yang kukatakan padamu saat itu saat kita berdua ada didalam kuil Nakano.." Ucap Madara dan diakhirni dengan helaan nafas yang panjang. Ia merasa seperti beban berat yang terus membebani hatinya itu hilang sudah, walaupun hanya dengan permintaan maaf dan penyesalan.

Namun hal itu cukup membuat sang Senju, atau yang sekarang ini menjadi Uzumaki itu tercengang. Selama hidupnya sampai akhirnya mati dan terlahir kembali, ia tidak pernah melihat seorang Uchiha mengatakan bahwa dirinya menyesal dengan apa yang dilakukannya, khususnya Madara. Hashirama yakin seratus persen kalau Madara adalah seseorang yang mementingkan kebanggaan dan harga dirinya, juga kekuatannya itu.

"Sasuke.. kau.."

TBC..

A.N : Hahahaha.. akhirnya malah bikin new story lagi. Sepertinya malah jadi kebiasaan buat queen kalau lagi bunde alias buntu ide, queen malah baca dan bikin new story lagi. Hah.. di komputer malah lumayan juga ficnya, tapi cuma setengah jadi aja..hehehe... nunggu inspirasi datang kembali.

Tapi, kemungkinan untuk fict Senju Uchiha Naruto diupdatenya minggu depan, cuman kurang tahu pasti sih tanggal berapa. Tapi beneran minggu depan diupdate... Uchisen juga akan menyusul yaa...hehe dan fic ini hanyalah pelepas stress aja dan yah.. fic ini sendiri juga terinspirasi dari fic lain dan mungkin buat para senpai sekalian, bagian awal ini hampir mirip, tapi kedepannya akan queen buat beda seperti biasa..hehehe..

Would you mind to RnR?

I'm out!


	2. Chapter 2

Rebirth

Genre : Friendship and Adventure

Rate : T

Main Character : Hashirama S (As Naruto) & Madara U (As Sasuke)

 _ **Inspiration from Rebirth : Fire and Wood by Metrnonome I Hear.**_

 _ **Warning : Typo's, [Maybe No pairing] No Yaoi, Hashirama as Naruto and Madara as Sasuke.**_

 _Summary : Keduanya berakhir sama di lembah akhir, tempat dimana dua shinobi terkuat bertarung hingga mati. Namun, apa yang mereka tidak sangka ialah fakta bahwa mereka akan terlahir kembali kedalam sebuah tubuh baru, atau yang biasa disebut bereinkarnasi, tanpa tahu kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi. AU!Dimensional-Traveling!Time-Traveling!_

Balasan Review :

kainan : Akan kuusahakan untuk konsis up senpai.. yah walaupun tugas di dunia skolah mulai memuncak..hehehe.. makasih sudah mereview :D

Lucifuge : Naru dan Sasu itu tidak mati, lebih tepatnya jiwanya bergabung gitu (kayak di fanfic Birth of the Forest by karldin pas jiwa/chakra hashirama sama Naruto bergabung), masih konsep sekarang seperti itu.. jadi nnt gk usah heran kalau madara/hashirama berkelakuan seperti sasuke/naruto.. hehehe. Misalnya kayak sifat jahil naruto gitu..heheh. untuk urusan identitas akan agak lama ketahuannya dan untuk Hashi ketemu Kyuubi masih menunggu waktu..hehehe..

Arum junnie : Hm.. kalau itu masih 50 banding 50 deh kemungkinannya..heheh.. soalnya kan yg di tubuh sasuke itu madara(madara yg tereinkarnasi) jadi ada kemungkinan iya dan tidak..hehe :D

Hany Hyuuga : Jiwa naru dan sasu sama mada dan hashirama itu bergabung.. itu sih konsep sekarang..hehehe..

NaruHina Legends : Sebenarnya itu memang ide yang bagus, Cuma karena dari awal hanya Hashirama dan Madara, jadinya kemungkinan gak bisa masukin Mito juga. Lagipula Hashirama juga sama kayak Naruto, hidup sendiri, Madara jadi anaknya Fugaku..hehehe.. tapi makasih ya buat idenya.. :D

thiyahrama : Untuk itu, mari kita lihat di chapter ketiga..hehehe.. makasih sudah mereview

Aoi Itsuka : Pasti. Secara jiwa NaruSasu sama HashiraMadara bergabung.. :D

Terima kasih banyak juga untuk review dari : Syiki894, arinasution5, Huang Mingzhu, , Retnoelf, Guestnya guest, Rama Dewanagari, Yuko, and ahmad. .9, Ars528, triple-X, buat dukungan dan juga reviewnya yaa.. :D

Nb : Agar semuanya paham, Naruto dan Sasuke itu sebenarnya satu sama Hashirama dan Madara. Jiwanya bersatu, sehingga nanti karakter mereka bercampur kayak Naruto yang suka jahil gitu.. :D

 _Here's the chapter two! Enjoy the chapter and don't be shy to give me some review or ideas? I very appreciate it, dattebane! :D_

 _Notes : Hashirama and Madara's Age : 5, At Academy : 6_

...

 **Chapter 2**

"Sasuke.. kau.. " Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa – apa lagi saat mendengar sahabatnya itu mengatakan bahwa dirinya menyesal memilih cara yang salah itu, yang pada akhirnya mengakhiri kehidupan mereka saat itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, seulas senyuman terukir di bibir kecilnya dan tatapan mata sapphirenya menatap sang Uchiha dengan lembut.

Dan kemudian, senyuman tersebut berubah menjadi lebih lebar dan akhirnya suara tawa pun lepas dan hal itu membuat sang Uchiha merasa kesal.

"Dasar idiot! kenapa malah menertawakanku, hah? Kau pikir tidak sulit apa bagiku untuk mengatakan hal semacam itu didepanmu? Asal kau tahu, Uchiha tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu tahu dan hal ini membuat harga diriku menurun.." Kata Sasuke sembari duduk bersila ditepi sungai dan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Hashirama sembari menghela nafas kesal.

Naruto pun menghentikan tawanya dan kemudian duduk disebelah sahabatnya itu. "Maa, aku tertawa karena aku merasa sangat senang tahu. Sifat cepat menilaimu yang satu itu tidak pernah berubah, eh?" Kata Naruto dengan nada riang sembari menepuk pundak sahabatnya dengan pelan.

"Kau.. sudah berubah.. hehe.." Katanya tiba-tiba sembari diakhiri cengiran khasnya dan membuat Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya lagi kearah Sasuke dan tersenyum kecil.

"Kau juga sudah banyak berubah, Naruto-teme.." Gerutu Sasuke yang saat ini sedang menggerakan tangannya untuk mengambil sebuah batu yang menurutnya bagus untuk dijadikan batu lempar.

" Dasar Sasuke-baka.." Sahut Naruto dan ia pun melakukan hal yang sama. Keduanya pun melempar batu itu ke seberang sungai dan kali ini... keduanya mencapai sisi seberang secara bersamaan.

 _ **[Two months later..]**_

Naruto atau yang kita kenal dengan Hashirama saat ini sedang berjalan menyusuri tangga untuk menuju kantor Hokage. Ia mendapat pesan dari Sandaime Hokage bahwa dirinya disuruh untuk menghadap sang Hokage saat ini juga dan saat ini ia hanya penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh pria tua yang dulu pernah menjadi muridnya dan adiknya itu.

Naruto cukup kaget saat ia sekarang telah berdiri didepan pintu kantor Hokage yang dulu juga pernah menjadi ruang kerjanya dan ia jadi teringat saat adiknya yang begitu genius itu menciptakan sebuah jutsu yang mampu mengalahkan musuh musuh para Kage.

Heh.. dia tidak sabar untuk melihat seperti apa wajah Hiruzen jika ia tahu bahwa ada satu cara yang sangat mudah untuk mengalahkan musuh tersulit di dunia itu. Musuh para Kage. Sang Paperwork!

"Masuk.." Sebuah suara pun menyuruhnya untuk memasuki ruangan itu, tentunya setelah ia mengetuknya tadi.

Naruto pun memasuki ruangan tersebut dan dengan mata biru sapphirenya yang jernih dan ia melihat sang Hokage Ketiga menyapanya dengan senyuman hangat dan Naruto pun kembali menyapanya dengan senyuman yang hangat pula.

"Konichiwa, Hokage-sama.. apa ada yang bisa kubantu disini?" Hiruzen pun tertawa kecil ketika mendengar penuturan kata yang sopan keluar dari mulut anak yang dianggapnya sebagai cucu kandungnya sendiri itu.

"Maa, tidak perlu terlalu sopan seperti itu Naruto-kun. Apa kau menjadi seperti ini karena Fugaku ya?" Naruto sejenak bingung mendengarnya, namun pada akhirnya ia terkekeh pelan saat mendengar pertanyaan sang Hokage.

Selama dua bulan belakangan Sasuke selalu mengajaknya menuju rumahnya dan berlatih Taijutsu bersamanya sampai malam hari hanya untuk menghindari para penduduk yang akan mereka beri pelajaran suatu hari nanti (Itu pun kalau jadi, tetapi Naruto merasa tidak tega sebenarnya).

Dan Fugaku yang awalnya hanya biasa saja seperti Uchiha pada umumnya menjadi sedikit tertarik dengan Naruto saat dirinya melihat gaya bertarung Taijutsu Naruto yang merupakan gaya bertarung Taijutsu klan Senju. Klan rival Uchiha yang sudah lama _tiada_. Ia pikir, mungkin karena ia berasal dari klan Uzumaki yang merupakan klan saudara dari Senju.

Saat itu, Fugaku pikir kalau gaya bertarung Taijutsu itu mungkin diajarkan dari Hiruzen, mengingat Hiruzen lah yang menjaga Naruto dan juga ia yang merupakan mantan murida dari Shodaime dan Nidaime. Dan pada akhirnya, ia pun meminta Mikoto untuk mengajarkan sedikit tata krama dan meminta bantuan Itachi untuk melatih Sasuke sekaligus Naruto agar Sasuke bisa memiliki teman yang cukup kuat untuk menjadi rivalnya. Yah.. setidaknya itulah ide yang timbul dari sang istri.

"Tidak kok.. Ah ya, lagipula ada apa Jii-san memanggilku? Apa ingin mentraktirku sup miso jamur dan ramen huh? Kalau iya, ayo kita berangkat sekarang, dattebayo!" Kata Naruto dengan sebuah senyuman yang sebenarnya memiliki sebuah kode itu. Hiruzen pun terkekeh pelan saat melihat senyuman dari sang Uzumaki kecil. Namun kemudian, satu hal pun terbesit dikepalanya saat ia mengingat kembali apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto barusan.

"Eh? Sejak kapan kau suka makan sup miso jamur, Naruto-kun?" Naruto membeku mendengarnya. Sepertinya ia tidak sengaja keceplosan saat menyebutkan salah satu makanan favoritnya itu. Ia tahu kalau Hiruzen pasti mengingat makanan kesukaanya itu secara ia adalah senseinya. Ia harus mencari akal.

"Ahh.. tentang itu.. kau tahu Jii-chan? Aku belakangan ini suka pergi ke perpustakaan bersama Itachi-san dan Sasuke dan entah mengapa aku sepertinya tertarik dengan sejarah Hokage pertama dan saat aku melihat biodatanya yang berhubungan dengan makanan itu, aku pergi untuk mencicipinya dan rasanya sangat luar biasa! Kau tahu, rasanya mampu menyaingi ramen, -ttebayo!" Jelas Naruto panjang lebar, tak lupa memakan suffix andalannya itu.

Hiruzen pun mengangguk mendengarnya. Yah, walaupun ia merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal disekitar sini, ia menepisnya jauh-jauh pada akhirnya. Hal itu akan diurus di lain hari.

"Hmm.. baiklah kalau begitu. Aku memanggilmu kemari karena aku ingin kau masuk akademi ninja, mengingat usiamu sudah boleh untuk masuk kesana. Jadi, apa kau mau-.."

"Tentu saja aku ingin memasuki akademi. Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang kalau mimpiku adalah menjadi Hokage dan mendamaikan dunia shinobi. Dan jika aku ingin mimpiku tercapai, aku harus menjadi shinobi yang kuat dulu seperti Hokage, dattebayo! Lagipula, suatu hari nanti aku akan mendapatkan topi itu darimu, Ojii-san," Jelas Naruto dengan semangat.

Dan saat mereka tengah berbincang, mereka tidak menyadari bahwa pepohonan di Konoha menjadi lebih hijau daripada biasanya. Kecuali hanya untuk satu orang.

.

Sasuke saat ini tengah duduk di teras belakang rumahnya, ditemani dengan sepiring Inarizushi dan juga dua buah tomat dengan segelas ocha disampingnya. Salah satu kebiasan yang sering ia lakukan di kehidupan lamanya. Ia menghela nafas kecil begitu melihat pepohonan yang berada didepan matanya itu tiba-tiba menjadi lebih hijau daripada biasanya dan Sasuke tahu bahwa itu berasal dari Naruto yang sepertinya sedang merasa senang akan suatu hal.

Kemudian, ia menghela nafas kembali. Akademi sebentar lagi akan dibuka untuk tahun ajaran baru dan itu berarti latihannya dengan Itachi dan Naruto menjadi berkurang karena mereka harus belajar cara menjadi shinobi yang loyal pada desanya.

Loyal huh? Mengingat dirinya adalah _mantan_ SSS-rank missing-nin dulu, kata loyal tidak cocok sekali dengannya. Mengingat dirinya juga adalah seseorang yang suka dengan yang namanya menemukan hal –hal baru. Ia ingat kalau ia hampir setiap hari berkelana dari satu kota ke kota lainnya. Merencanakan plot dan mengirim ultimatum ke Konoha. Juga merencanakan untuk menjalankan proyek yang dulu sangat ingin dikerjakannya itu.

Tunggu sebentar.. Ia baru teringat sekarang kalau demi menjalankan proyek itu, ia harus mendapatkan dna milik Hashirama dan saat itu ia berhasil mendapatkan daging dari sahabatnya sendiri dan..

'Apakah.. daging Hashirama yang tertelan..sudah terlanjur menjadi.. ko-..' Sasuke tidak menyelesaikan kata-kata itu dalam hatinya saat ia mendengar pintu menuju terasnya tergeser dan menampakkan Itachi yang saat ini berjalan menuju dirinya.

"Aniki.." Sapa Sasuke sembari tersenyum lebar kearah Anikinya itu. Tetapi dalam hati, ia menganggap Itachi adalah adik kesayangannya yang kedua setelah Izuna, tentu saja karena usianya jauh lebih tua dibandingkan dengan Itachi. Ia menyayangi Itachi karena Itachi memiliki banyak kesamaan dengan Izuna.

Memikirkan Izuna, ia jadi teringat mimpi buruk yang dialaminya dua malam yang lalu dan hal itu membuatnya membangkitkan Sharingannya _untuk kedua kalinya_ karena mimpi itu membuatnya trauma dan karenanya Sharingannya pun bangkit kembali dan untungnya tidak ada orang yang mengetahui kalau Sharingannya sudah bangkit sampai saat ini. Naruto juga belum mengetahuinya.

"Naruto-kun bilang ia tidak bisa datang hari ini. Ia diundang oleh Hokage-sama untuk makan malam bersamanya jadi kita akan melanjutkan latihannya besok." Jelas Itachi sembari melepas Hitai-atenya dan meletakannya di atas meja. Sasuke menghela nafas kecewa. Satu lagi hari dimana waktu untuk latihannya terbuang sia-sia.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Jawab Sasuke pelan. Itachi melihat raut wajah adiknya yang terlihat tidak ceria seperti biasanya itu.

"Kenapa au terlihat sedih, Sasuke? Apa karena kematian Yuki-chan (kucing)? Kalau begitu, nanti Aniki akan membelikkanmu kucing baru lagi.." Sasuke pun tersentak kaget sekaligus sweatdropped mendengarnya.

Ia sempat melihat tatapan kakaknya itu kearah matanya disaat ia sedang memikirkan Izuna tadi karena ia sangat rindu pada adik kesayangannya itu dan Itachi beranggapan bahwa ia masih bersedih dengan kematian kucing itu? Hah.. setidaknya ia aman untuk saat ini.

Namun, mengingat binatang peliharaannya itu, ia jadi teringat dengan Umeko, elang peliharaanya itu. Hah.. ia ingin sekali memelihara elang disini, namun sayangnya itu hanya akan menarik perhatian anggota klannya karena setahunya saat ia masih hidup dulu, satu-satunya Uchiha yang memelihara elang hanyalah dirinya saat itu.

"Hehehe.. arigatou Aniki.." Kata Sasuke sembari tersenyum. Sekarang, ia tidak boleh terlalu sering memikirkan masa lalunya. Masa lalunya sudah mati dan sekarang ia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Lagipula, jika ia terlalu sering seperti ini, Itachi pasti akan menjadi curiga nantinya.

 _ **[Skip Time : A Months Later ]**_

Naruto saat ini sedang bercermin didalam kamarnya. Ia terlihat mengenakan kaos berwarna putih dan sebuah jaket berwarna merah yang sama seperti warna armornya dulu, sementara untuk bagian bawah ia hanya mengenakan celana pendek berwarna hitam. Rambut pirangnya ia biarkan acak-acakan karena ia sedang malas menyisir, namun hal itu membuatnya nampak lebih keren.

Ia tersenyum seketika. Ini adalah hari dimana ia akan memasuki Akademi. Tempat dimana anak-anak akan belajar untuk menjadi seorang ninja dan ia akan belajar ditempat yang merupakan hasil ide dari ia, adiknya dan juga sahabatnya. Dan ia pikir,mungkin Akademi ninja hanyalah satu-satunya hal yang Madara dan Tobirama sama-sama bisa setujui.

Naruto sudah terbiasa untuk tidak sarapan pagi dan jadinya ia langsung mengambil tas kecilnya yang hanya berisi buku catatan dan juga pensil untuk mencatat pelajaran yang ada di akademi nanti.

Dan setelahnya ia pun keluar dari apartemennya dan seperti yang ia duga, semua orang memandangnya dengan tatapan seperti itu lagi dan Hashirama kembali menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya karena hal itu. Sekarang ia sudah tahu bagaimana rasanya dianggap _monster_ di desanya sendiri, sama seperti Madara dulu.

Dan karenanya, ia mempercepat langkah kakinya agar situasinya tidak semakin menjadi _awkward_ baginya dan sesampainya di Akademi, ia merasa ingin sekali kedua orang tuanya, Butsuma dan Nozomi berada disini. Geez, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Lagipula, ayahnya hanya akan membawa masalah besar jika ia tahu anaknya membuat perdamaian dengan klan Uchiha, bahkan sampai membangun desa..

Karena hampir semua murid Akademi diantar oleh orang tuanya dan saat ini Hashirama menjadi seorang anak kecil lagi dan hal itu wajar baginya jika ia ingin seperti itu. Naruto pun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali sampai pada akhirnya ia melihat dua orang Uchiha yang dikenalinya. Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Yo Sasuke!" Sapa Naruto dengan nada yang agak lebih keras. Sasuke yang saat itu sedang berbicang-bincang sejenak dengan sang Aniki pun menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang dan melihat sang sahabat sudah sampai disini.

"Hn, Dobe.." Sapa Sasuke dengan tatapan mengejek dan mendengarnya, Naruto pun...

 _Dong!_

Depresi..

Sasuke pun kaget melihatnya. Kaget karena si bodoh didepannya itu melakukan hal seperti itu didepan umum. Geez, sekaran banyak pasang mata memandang kearah mereka bertiga.

"Hoi, Naruto.. berhentilah depresi setiap saat. Aku hanya bercanda tahu.." Kata Sasuke dengan nada sweatdropped. Naruto pun menatap Sasuke kemudian, masih dengan depresinya tentunya.

"Kau itu.. sahabat macam apa kau ini heh? sahabatmu menyapa dengan baik dan kau malah membalasnya seperti itu..." Tutur bocah blonde itu dengan nada depresinya. Sasuke pun menepuk jidatnya kesal sementara Itachi hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar keduanya itu.

"Baiklah..aku minta maaf Naruto.." Kata Sasuke yang pada akhirnya menyerah juga. Naruto pun menyeringai mendengar hal itu.

"Baiklah. Sekarang ayo kita menuju kelas, -ttebayo!" Kata Naruto yang tiba-tiba sudah tidak depresi lagi dan Sasuke pun menatap kesal si dobe didepannya itu. Sebentar depresi dan sebentar lagi ceria dan sebentar lagi Sasuke akan menendang bokongnya jika ia melakukan hal itu lagi.

"Baiklah.. aku pergi dulu, Sasuke, Naruto. Dan juga semoga hari kalian menyenangkan" Kata Itachi sembari tersenyum kecil dan setelahnya ia menghilang dengan menggunakan Shunsin.

Akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke pun masuk kedalam kelas bersama dan setelah beberapa menit mereka mencari kelas mereka, mereka akhirnya menemukan kelas mereka dan saat mereka memasuki ruangan itu, sudah banyak anak-anak yang ada didalam kelas, dan bahkan beberapa anak kepala klan seperti Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Hyuuga dan Aburame. Sisanya hanyalah anak-anak dari penduduk biasa.

"Kita duduk disebelah sana saja.." Kata Naruto sembari menunjuk sebuah bangku dan meja yang berada dipaling belakang dan juga dekat dengan jendela. Sasuke pun mengangguk karena dengan duduk disebelah sana, mereka bisa mengobservasi anak-anak didalam kelas ini.

 _Srek!_

Baru saja Naruto dan Sasuke duduk di tempat pilihan mereka, datang dua orang berpakaian Chunin yang langsung berjalan menuju meja guru. Chunin yang pertama memiliki ciri-ciri berambut abu-abu dan berkulit putih, juga membawa beberapa buku pelajaran akademi, sementara yang satunya lagi adalah seorang Chunin berkulit coklat dengan rambutnya yang diikat dan memiliki bekas luka melintang dibagian batang hidungnya.

Pria pertama meneliti seisi kelas sebelum kedua matanya tertuju dengan tatapan penuh kebencian kearah Naruto dan Naruto yang melihatnya pun hanya menyeringai dalamm hati. 'Yah.. sepertinya aku juga memiliki 'Fans' tambahan disini..' Batinnya sembari menatap pria berambut silver itu dengan tatapan bosan.

"Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Mizuki dan ini adalah asistenku, Iruka. Aku akan mengajar tentang dasar-dasar shinobi untuk satu tahun kedepan. Juga..." Dan selama Mizuki mencoba menyelesaikan pidatonya tentang apa-apa saja yang akan dipelajari selama mereka belajar di Akademi, tanpa disadari oleh Sasuke dan Naruto, mereka sama-sama menyetujui satu hal tentang Akademi.

'Membosankan..'

.

Dua jam setelah pidato dari Mizuki, seisi kelas memulai pelajaran pertama dengan mempelajari sejarah Konoha yang membuat Sasuke dan Naruto menjadi sedikit tertarik karena mereka menemukan sebuah informasi baru disini. Dikatakan di buku sejarah yang dipegang oleh mereka, pertarungan dari Hokage Pertama dan Uchiha Madara hanya membuat satu orang saja yang mati dan itu adalah Madara. Sementara yang Naruto dan Sasuke ketahui adalah fakta bahwa mereka berdua mati disaat yang bersamaan pula, walau kematian Hashirama hanya berbeda beberapa detik darinya.

"Psst, Naruto," Panggil Sasuke berbisik. Naruto yang berada di sebelahnya pun melirikan kedua matanya kearah sahabatnya itu.

"Kita perlu mendiskusikan banyak hal sepulang Akademi.." Kata Sasuke lagi sambil berbisik. Naruto yang mendengarnya pun mengangguk dan kemudian kembali mendengarkan dengan jelas sejarah di Konoha. Dan sekarang Mizuki membicarakan peran dunia shinobi pertama dan kedua, dimana Tobirama yang menjadi Nidaime saat itu meninggal pada perang dunia shinobi kedua dan hal itu membuat Naruto sedih.

Namun ia kembali merasa senang saat ia tahu cucunya, Tsunade yang baru berusia dua tahun saat ia tinggal untuk bertarung dengan Madara telah mendapat gelar untuk dirinya sendiri sebagai Medic-nin terbaik dan yang paling absurd menurutnya.. dewa judi.

Naruto hampir ingin tertawa saat mendengarnya karena ia mengingat bahwa ia sendiri juga selalu sial dalam bermain judi dan ternyata kesialannya itu menurun pula ke Tsunade. Hm.. sepertinya ia harus menuju perpustakaan Konoha sepulang Akademi bersama Sasuke. Siapa tahu informasi disana lebih banyak.

.

"Aku ingin mengunjungi makam Tobirama dan Mito-chan.." Kata Hashirama sembari menatap sendu kearah Konoha dari patung wajah Yondaime Hokage. Sasuke melihat ekspresi sedih Hashirama. Wajar saja ia merasa sedih. Tobirama adalah adiknya dan mana ada seorang kakak yang tidak sedih saat adiknya meninggal?

Sasuke pun berjalan mendahului Naruto menuju tangga untuk menuju kebawah sana. Kemudian, Sasuke pun membalikkan kepalanya kearah belakang dan menemukan Naruto yang menatap dirinya dengan ekspresi bingung disana.

"Yah.. kau bilang ingin menjenguk makam adik dan istrimu kan? Kalau begitu ayo.." Ajak Sasuke. Naruto pun tersenyum mendengarnya dan mengatakan 'Arigatou' yang dibalas dengan 'Hn' andalan para Uchiha.

Setelah satu jam melihat makan Tobirama dan Mito, Naruto dan Sasuke menemukan sebuah lapangan kecil yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari lokasi pemakaman dan mereka pun akhirnya melakukan sparing Taijutsu singkat sampai pada akhirnya mereka mulai mendiskusikan masalah yang dibicarakan Sasuke sebelumnya.

"Tentang sejarah di akademi tadi," Sasuke memulai pembicaraan. "Itu terdengar aneh saat Mizuki bilang kalau hanya aku yang mati sementara kita berdua sendiri tahu kalau kita mati dihari itu juga." Naruto memasang ekspresi berpikir sejenak. Memang hal itulah yang sedari tadi dipikirkannya dan pada akhirnya, muncullan beberapa hipotesa untuk kejadian semacam ini di kepalanya.

"Kau tahu? Aku memiliki beberapa jawaban sementara untuk hal ini. Yang pertama adalah karena takdir.." Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Takdir? Apa hubungannya?"

"Kupikir ini adalah takdir kita berakhir disini setelah pertarungan kita saat itu. Yah, siapa tahu ini pekerjaan Kami-sama?"

"Lalu apa yang berikutnya?" Naruto terdiam sejenak sampai akhirnya dia mengatakan hipotesa keduanya. "Mungkin.. ini ada hubungannya dengan jutsu ruang dan waktu.." Kata Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, jawaban yang paling memungkinkan adalah pertama?" Kata Sasuke, namun dengan nada bertanya. Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Hipotesa pertama?" Sasuke mengangguk.

"Jika bicara soal takdir, kejadian yang menimpa kita juga mendekati hal itu. Lagipula kita berdua tidak ada yang menguasai jurus ruang dan waktu seperti Tobirama yang suka menggunakan Hiraishin. Dan jika itu benar, maka pasti ada hal yang harus kita kerjakan disini.." Opini Sasuke.

"Hum.. kau tahu.. ini terdengar aneh tapi kurasa jawabanmu itu cukup meyakinkan tahu.."Balas Naruto.

"Ah ya," Sasuke yang awalnya sedang menundukkan kepalanya karena sedang berpikir menjadi terarah kembali untuk menatap kearah Naruto saat ia merasa temannya ingin membicarakan suatu hal yang penting.

"Kita butuh ke perpustakaan.." Sebelah alis Sasuke pun naik pertanda ia bingung.

"Untuk apa? Membaca komik?" Tanya Sasuke dan Naruto pun sweatdopped mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut sang Uchiha.

"Tentu bukan bodoh. Kita harus mencari informasi lebih banyak tahu. Kupikir pada awalnya kita ini tetap berada di dimensi yang sama dan-.."

"Tunggu sebentar!" Potong Sasuke sejenak."Apa maksudmu dengan 'dimensi yang sama'? Bukannya kita hanya 'terlempar' ke era yang berbeda?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran. Yah, ia tidak terlalu tahu-menahu tentang jutsu ruang dan waktu atau apapun itu karena ia tidak memiliki kemampuan khusus disana.

"Contoh mudahnya adalah sejarah pertarungan kita berdua. Mizuki bilang kalau hanya Madara yang mati sementara Hashirama mungkin masih hidup beberapa tahun setelahnya sementara kita berdua mati bersama pada hari itu. Jadi, ada kemungkinan kita 'terlempar' ke dimensi juga era yang jauh dari era kita.." Jelas Naruto. Sasuke pun mengangguk pertanda mengerti dengan penjelasan Naruto.

"Heh.. sejak kapan kau jadi pintar seperti ini? Biasanya selalu aku yang mencari jawaban," Kata Sasuke dengan nada setengah mengejek. Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja dari dulu!" Sahut Naruto dengan nada percaya diri.

"Sebenarnya tidak juga. Ini sedikit wawasan yang kuterima dari Tobi. Kau itu tahu sendiri kan kalau ia tertarik dengan hal –hal seperti ini. Bahkan membuat berbagai macam jutsu yang luar biasa.." Kata Naruto. Sasuke pun mendengus geli mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja. Walaupun aku membencinya tapi aku mengakui kalau dia itu jenius jika berhubungan dengan penelitian dan membuat jutsu baru. Tidak seperti kau yang membuat jutsu yang tidak berguna seperti Sennen Goroshi itu"

 _Dong!_

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Naruto kembali depresi karena Sasuke.

"Hah.." Sasuke pun menepuk jidatnya sembari menghela nafas lelah. Ia berpikir sampai kapan si bodoh didepannya berhenti untuk depresi setiap saat.

.

"Jadi, apa yang kau temukan disana, dobe?" Sejak siang tadi sampai sore ini, kedua bocah berusia enam tahun itu terus membaca begitu banyak buku yang berhubungan dengan sejarah Konoha sampai-sampai pengurus perpustakaan hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kerajinan kedua ana akademi itu.

"Aku baru saja menemukan kalau tempat dimana Shodaime dan Madara bertarung dinamakan Shumatsu no Tani (Valley of The End) dan mayat Shodaime dikubur di tempat yang sama dimana Nidaime dikuburkan. Lalu, Nidaime yang terbunuh karena melindungi pasukannya dan muridnya dai Gin dan Kin bersaudara.. sisanya aku belum baca.." Jawab Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sasuke. Sasuke pun menemukan sedikit kejanggalan disana.

"Lalu.." Sasuke mendekatkan mulutnya kearah telinga Naruto untuk berbisik. "Dimana mayat Madara dikuburkan? Apa tertulis disana?" Dan jawaban yang ia dapatkan berupa gelengan kepala.

"Hm.. mungkin karena penduduk Konoha terlalu membenciku.." Gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Sasuke.. mereka itu hanya takut dengan reputasimu.. sebenarnya jika mereka semua mengenalmu dengan baik, pasti semuanya akan berbeda bukan?" Kata Hashirama mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya itu. Sasuke mendengus geli mendengarnya.

"Itu juga berlaku untukmu tahu.." Dan Naruto pun hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan kikuk

.

[Uchiha's Main House]

Sasuke dan keluarganya baru saja selesai makan malam dan setelah selesai makan malam, tiba-tiba saja Fugaku menyuruh Sasuke untuk tidur lebih awal. Alarm kecurigaan pun berbunyi di pikirannya dan dengan sekali anggukan Sasuke pun pergi menuju kamarnya untuk 'tidur'.

Setelah Fugaku merasa bahwa chakra Sasuke sudah tidak disekitar ruang makan, ia mulai berbicara kepada anak tertuanya, Itachi.

"Bagaimana dengan para tetua dan Hokage?" Tanya Fugaku. Tanpa diketahui mereka bertiga, Sasuke menguping pembicaraan mereka sembari menekan chakranya sampai batas terendah. Sasukemenyipit tajam saat ia mendengar nama peliharaanya disebut-sebutkan. Kyuubi. Dan mungkin yang mereka bicarakan berkaitan dengan penyerangan Kyuubi yang ia dengar ceritanya dan Itachi saat dulu.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin kau dan Shisui tetap memata-matai pergerakan Konoha. Kita tidak boleh gagal dan tidak boleh ada satupun yang mengetahui ini kecuali anggota klan kita, juga jangan sampai Sasuke tahu. Bersikap saja seperti biasa sehingga ia tidak curiga. Anak itu cukup pandai untuk menganalisa keadaan.." Kata Fugaku.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Inilah alasan kenapa ia pergi dari Konoha. Dan semua perkataannya saat itu benar, namun anggota klannya yang bodoh tetap menganggapnya sebagai maniak peperangan dan _monster_ yang haus akan darah. Cih.. sekarang semua perkataanya sudah terbukti dan ia tidak akan mau turun tangan dalam masalah ini. Walaupn Naruto mengatakan ada kemungkinan ia dan sahabatnya itu berada di dimensi yang berbeda, namun tetap saja alasan kepergian Uchiha Madara dari Konoha pasti sama.

'Yah.. setidaknya ada berita 'bagus' yang harus kuberitahu pada si idiot itu.' Batin Sasuke sembari pergi kedalam kamarnya dengan santai, namun tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

Keesokan harinya, semuanya pun berjalan dengan seperti biasa. Ketia anggota keluarganya menjalankan semua aktivitas mereka dengan sangat lancar, layaknya pembicaraan semalam itu tidak pernah ada dan dengan pembicaraan yang ia dengar kemarin, sebenarnya ia ingin mematai-matai apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Anikinya, namun karena ia adalah murid Akademi sekarang jadinya ia tidak bisa mengawasi pergerakannya secara penuh.

Lagipula ia ingin melihat seperti apa cara anggota klannya mengurus masalah yang satu ini.

"Ohayou, teme.." Sapa Naruto tiba-tiba. Sasuke pun mengangguk dan bergeser sedikit agar ada tempat untuk Naruto duduk dan setelah Naruto duduk, Sasuke memberikan sebuah kertas kecii kearah Naruto.

Naruto pun mengangkat sebelah alisnya pertanda bingung namun saat mendengar perintah Sasuke untuk membacanya, ia pun mulai membacanya dan setelah selesai ia menengok kearah Sasuke yang hanya memasang wajah datar sembari bersidekap dan menatap lurus kearahnya.

"Menurutmu, apa yang harus kita lakukan tentang itu, Naruto?"

"Sialan!" Umpat Naruto saat ia mengetahui maksud Sasuke. Di kertas tersebut tertulis beberapa kalimat kode lama yang mereka gunakan dulu dan setelah melihat ekspresi Sasuke, ia menghela nafas lelah.

Apa yang harus dilakukan sekarang?

TBC...

Looking fordward for another review :D

See you next time guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Rebirth

Genre : Friendship and Adventure

Rate : T

Main Character : **Hashirama S (As Naruto)** & **Madara U (As Sasuke)**

 _ **Inspiration from Rebirth : Fire and Wood by Metrnonome I Hear.**_

 _ **Warning : Typo's, [Maybe No pairing] No Yaoi, Hashirama as Naruto and Madara as Sasuke.**_

 _Summary : Keduanya berakhir sama di lembah akhir, tempat dimana dua shinobi terkuat bertarung hingga mati. Namun, apa yang mereka tidak sangka ialah fakta bahwa mereka akan terlahir kembali kedalam sebuah tubuh baru, atau yang biasa disebut bereinkarnasi, tanpa tahu kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi. AU!Dimensional-Traveling!Time-Traveling!_

 _.#.#.#.#.#.#.#._

 **Chapter 3**

 **.** _#.#.#.#.#.#.#._

"Menurutmu, apa yang harus kita lakukan tentang itu, Naruto?"

"Sialan!" Umpat Naruto saat ia mengetahui maksud Sasuke. Di kertas tersebut tertulis beberapa kalimat kode lama yang mereka gunakan dulu dan setelah melihat ekspresi Sasuke, ia menghela nafas lelah.

Apa yang harus dilakukan sekarang?

Uchiha akan mengadakan pemberontakan melawan Konoha? Karena pihak Konoha mengira Uchihalah yang berada dibalik insiden penyerangan Kyuubi 6 tahun silam?

"Hah.. tidak peduli era manapun, selalu ada perang.." Gumam Naruto sembari menaruh telapak tangan kanannya didepan wajahnya sembari menundukkan kepalanya frustasi, sementara Sasuke hanya mengangguk setuju saja mendengarnya.

"Hm.. kalau begitu, kita bicarakan ini nanti sepulang Akademi.." Bisik Naruto karena ia sudah melihat kedatangan Mizuki dan Iruka kedalam kelasnya dan dengan begitu, pembelajaran membosankan di Akademi pada hari kedua dimulai.

.

"Aku kan sudah bilang padamu dari dulu kalau Konoha selalu tidak bisa bekerja sama dengan baik dengan Uchiha.. sekarang lihat saja. Uchiha akan mengadakan pemberontakan cepat atau lambat dan kau tahu dengan baik kan jika Uchiha dan Konoha benar-benar berperang, maka negara lain akan melihat kesempatan untuk menyerang dan bisa jadi akan ada perang dunia shinobi lainnya dalam jangka waktu dekat. Dan jika itu terjadi, maka Konoha akan hancur.." Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar sembari mengambil Inarizushinya lagi dari kotak makannya dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya.

Mereka baru saja pulang dari Akademi dan berniat untuk mendiskusikan masalah ini di tempat yang menjadi favorit mereka, yaitu di gunung patung wajah Hokage.

Naruto terdiam sejenak sembari berpikir. Uchiha akan mengadakan pemberontakan dan memang benar kata Sasuke. Jika Uchiha dan Konoha sampai berperang, maka tak pelak lagi bahwa negara-negara lain akan ikut mengambil kesempatan emas ini. Dan yang pasti akan ada perang besar dunia shinobi lagi. Kalau begitu, mimpi untuk mencapai kedamaian yang sebenarnya bisa menjadi sia-sia belaka.

"Oh ya, Sasuke!" Tiba-tiba saja Naruto berteriak senang layaknya seseorang yang memenangkan lotre dengan hadiah utama. Sasuke pun menatap Naruto seperti seekor hama yang harus dibasmi karena teriakannya tadi sangat mengganggu pemikirannya.

"Ada apa dobe? Dan bisakah lain kali jangan berteriak seperti itu?" Kata Sasuke dengan nada malas dan juga terganggu dan Naruto pun hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya kikuk.

"Begini.. bukankah sebentar lagi akan ada Festival Tanabata di Konoha? Kita bisa meminta Sandaime untuk menempatkan para Uchiha di bagian keamanan dibandingkan dengan Anbu. Intinya kita hanya harus memberikan lebih banyak pekerjaan untuk Uchiha bukan? Itu juga berguna agar pemikiran negatif penduduk tentang para Uchiha lambat laun menghilang!" Jelas Naruto dengan nada semangat. Sisi Hokagenya selalu muncul jika berhadapan dengan persoalan seperti ini.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, mencoba mencerna informasi yang baru saja didengarnya tadi dan tak lama kemudian, ia mengangguk setuju. "Mungkin.. cara itu bisa berhasil.. tapi kita harus mencari cara agar Sandaime tidak curiga tentang hal ini dan tetap memata-matai pergerakan Itachi dan Shisui.."

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. "Itachi dan Shisui?" Sasuke mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto.

"Ya.. mereka berdua bekerja sebagai agen dari pihak Uchiha. Dan juga pihak dari Konoha sekaligus..makanya aku ingin mengawasi mereka berdua karena mereka itu mirip sepertimu tahu.."

"Mereka tidak mirip sepert-.."

"Ya.. mereka mirip sepertimu karena kalian sama-sama memiliki ... tekad api.." Potong Sasuke cepat dan kali ini Naruto tersentak mendengarnya sebelum akhirnya ia hanya tertawa kecil.

"Heh.. aku yakin kau juga memiliki tekad api yang sama saja, dasar teme payah.." Balas Naruto sembari terkekeh pelan.

"Hn.." Dan itulah balasan dari Sasuke sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan acara makan siangnya dengan makanan dewanya itu.

.

[Three Days Later : Hokage Tower]

Seperti biasanya, keadaan didalam kantor Hokage dipenuhi dengan berbagai tumpukan kertas yang entah berasal darimana yang harus seorang Kage kerjakan, namun untuk hari ini, sang Sandaime Hokage a.k.a Hiruzen terlihat tengah bersantai sembari meminum ochanya dan ditemani dengan sebuah buku bersampul oranye dan dari wajahnya yang memerah sambil tertawa mesum sesekali, bisa disimpulkan bahwa buku yang dibacanya berisi adegan rate M.

"Seandainya aku jadi Takumi, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesem-.." Belum selesai ia menyelesaikan perkataannya yang mengandai-andai itu, ia mendengar suara ketukan pintu dan dengan secepat kilat ia menyembunyikan kembali buku keramat yang dipegangnya tadi dan kembali berpura-pura mengerjakan pekerjaannya sembari menyuruh masuk pada orang yang mengganggu acara santainya itu.

 _Cklek!_

Pintu pun terbuka dan menampakkan seorang anak berusia enam tahun berambut pirang yang terlihat memasang senyuman kecil di wajahnya dan Hiruzen yang tadinya sedang kesal karena acara pribadinya terganggu menjadi lupa akan hal itu karena kedatangan anak didepannya.

"Naruto-kun? Apa yang membuatmu datang kemari pada jam-jam seperti ini? Bukankah seharusnya kau ada di Akademi?" Tanya Hiruzen penasaran. Tentu saja. Sekarang masih jam 10 pagi dan waktu pulang Akademi adalah jam 12, namun Naruto sudah berada disini. Apa jangan-jangan ia kabur?

"Tidak. Aku tidak kabur, Ojii-san. Akademi pulang lebih awal karena guru-guru di Akademi sedang ada rapat dan jadinya kami pulang lebih awal.." Hiruzen mengangguk saat mendengar penjelasan Naruto.

"Lalu, ada urusan apa kau kemari Naruto-kun? Biasanya kau langsung menuju distrik klan Uchiha?" Tanya Hiruzen sembari tertawa kecil dan Naruto pun hanya tersenyum lebar saja mendengarnya.

"Hm.. jadi begini Ojii-san.. kau tahu kan kalau Festival Tanabata itu bulan depan?" Hiruzen mengangguk sembari terus mendengarkan anak yang dianggapnya cucu kandungnya itu sendiri.

"Nah, kupikir akan lebih baik jika kau menugaskan para Uchiha untuk menjaga keamanan desa selama Festival. Kudengar dari Sasuke, klannya terlihat mendapat sedikit sekali tugas dan aku juga melihatnya seperti itu sih.. jadi daripada Anbu, kau berikan saja tugas itu pada Uchiha.." Jelas Naruto sembari berharap bahwa Sandaime tidak terlalu mencurigai dirinya.

Sejenak, ia dapat melihat tatapan mata Hiruzen yang sepertinya mulai curiga padanya. Sebenarnya ia pikir itu wajar karena mana mungkin ada seorang anak berusia enam tahun yang meminta hal seperti ini?

"Hmm.. sepertinya itu ide yang cukup baik. Yah, aku memang merasa tugas mereka lebih sedikit. Apalagi sejak distrik mereka dipindahkan.." Naruto yang mendengarnya pun mulai memancing sedikit informasi dari Hiruzen. "Memangnya kenapa dipindahkan? Memang sebelumnya dimana?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada polos, atau lebih tepatnya hanya berpura-pura untuk mengorek informasi yang lebih pasti.

"Tidak terlalu jauh dari distrik lama klan Senju. Namun yah.. karena beberapa hal jadinya mau tak mau distrik klan Uchiha dipindahkan.." Naruto mengangguk kecil mendengarnya, namun sekali lagi ia memancing informasi dari Hiruzen.

"Ah ya.. bicara tentang distrik klan Senju, kenapa sekarang tidak ada lagi orang yang bermarga klan Senju? Apakah benar mereka semua mati karena perang dunia shinobi?" Hiruzen pun cukup terkejut melihat wawasan Naruto yang cukup luas untuk anak seusianya.

"Darimana kau tahu itu Naruto?" Tanya Hiruzen penasaran. "Tentu saja dari perpustakaan! Ojii-san tahu kan aku suka sejarah" Kata Naruto dengan mulus. Yah, sebenarnya ia hanya menebak, namun ia tidak tahu jika tebakannya itu benar dan ini membuatnya sedih. Anggota klannya benar-benar mati pada Perang Dunia Shinobi 1 dan 2. Tidakkah itu menyedihkan?

Padahal ia dan Madara membangun Konoha agar tidak ada lagi anak-anak yang dipaksa untuk turun ke medan perang dan agar setiap klan bisa saling berdamai satu sama lainnya. Namun sayangnya, sifat serakah para shinobi yang mementingkan kekuasaan, harta dan dendam itulah yang membuat perang terus ada seperti ini.

Seketika, seluruh tumbuhan di Konoha terlihat lebih layu dan untuk kali ini, Hiruzen menyadarinya saat melihat tanaman bonsai di ruangannya tiba-tiba menjadi terlihat lebih layu dan saat ia menengok kearah Naruto, ia dapat melihat bahwa anak didepannya terlihat sedang merenung sedikit dan.. dengan ekspresi yang sedih pula.

"Naruto?" Panggil Hiruzen. Dan seketika Naruto tersentak kaget saat mendengar dirinya dipanggil.

Kuso! Dia tidak seharusnya merenung didepan Hiruzen seperti itu. Pasti _mantan murid_ nya itu akan menjadi lebih curiga.

"Kenapa kau terlihat sedih?" Hah.. sekarang benar saja bahwa mantan muridnya itu mulai lebih curiga. Namun, bukan Uzumaki Naruto atau Senju Hashirama namanya jika ia tidak bisa beralasan atau yang lebih dikenal dengan berbohong.

"Aku hanya merasa sedih saat mendengar satu klan seperti itu menjadi punah saat perang.. "

"Perang memang membawa kematian dan dendam bagi pihak yang kehilangan, Naruto. Itu yang sudah pasti terjadi." Tidak perlu diberitahu juga ia sudah tahu. Ia adalah Senju Hashirama yang sudah mengikuti perang sejak usianya 7 tahun. Jadi ia sudah lebih dahulu mengenal horornya peperangan dan kemaatian keluarganya satu persatu.

"Ya aku tahu itu. Tapi lihat saja Ojii-san, kedamaian pasti akan terjadi suatu hari nanti, dattebayo" Naruto pun mulai mengeluarkan ekspresi cerianya dan seketika seluruh tanaman di Konoha menjadi hijau kembali dan untuk kedua kalinya Hiruzen menyadarinya.

'Hanya satu orang yang mampu memberikan efek seperti itu pada tumbuhan-tumbuhan di Konoha..'Pikir Hiruzen serius sembari menatap Naruto yang berjalan keluar dari kantornya.

Sejenak, raut wajah curiganya itu belum hilang sampai pada akhirnya sebuah senyuman kecil terbit diwajahnya. 'Hashirama-sensei.. sepertinya akhirnya ada seseorang yang mewarisi kekkei genkai dan kharisma sepertimu...tapi kenapa bisa Naruto?' Pikir Hiruzen dan kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya itu.

.

"Ya.. jadi bisakah kau memilih beberapa anggota klan Uchiha untuk membantu menjaga keamanan desa selama festival Tanabata, Fugaku-dono?" Fugaku dalam hatinya mash bingung kenapa Sandaime tiba-tiba memberi klannya tugas menjaga desa selama festival Tanabata yang akan berlangsung selama 3 hari itu.

"Tentu, Hokage-sama." Jawab Fugaku singkat. Apakah mungkin Hiruzen mengetahui bahwa klannya sedang merencanakan sebuah pemberontakan?

Dan setelahnya Fugaku pun meninggalkan kantor Hokage dan segera memberitahu beberapa anggota klannya yang ia berikan tugas untuk menjaga selama festival berlangsung.

.

.

[Two Years Later]

"Situasi sudah semakin memanas, Naruto.." Bisik Sasuke yang saat ini sedang berjalan menuju Training Ground Akademi dimana murid-murid akademi akan kembali mempraktekkan Taijutsu, Shuriken jutsu dan melempar kunai.

Naruto yang sedang terdiam pun melirik kearah Sasuke. "Aku tahu. Tapi, apa rencanamu?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada berbisik saat rombongan tersebut berhenti dan mulai mendengarkan Iruka yang menjelaskan bahwa mereka akan berlatih Taijutsu dan meminta mereka untuk mencari pasangan berlatih.

Sasuke dan Naruto yang mendengarnya pun langsung mengambil posisi dan mengabaikan teriakan dari fans mereka berdua karena tidak ada dari mereka yang mau menghabiskan waktu bersama fansirl agresif seperti mereka. Dan karena itu Hashirama jadi mengingat istrinya Mito yang tiga kali lipat lebih agresif dan juga galak itu. Geez, bahkan karena itu ia tidak mau tidur satu kamar dengan Mito. Coba saja wanita secantik dia tidak galak seperti itu.

"Hajime!" Teriak Iruka pada kesepuluh pasangan pertama yang sudah mulai untuk berlatih Taijutsu.

Semua mata memandang kearah duo Uzumaki-Uchiha yang sedang berlatih Taijutsu tersebut, namun tidak menyadari jika keduanya sedang berbincang sesuatu sembari beradu Taijutsu. Semua orang kecuali Nara Shikamaru.

Shikamaru memandang bingung dengan kedua pasangan sahabat sejak masuk akademi itu. Entah mengapa dua orang yang memiliki kepribadian berbanding terbalik satu sama lain itu bisa menjadi sepasang sahabat. Seperti Naruto yang memiliki kepribadian yang ramah dan baik dan memiliki aura yang.. cerah?

Sementara Sasuke memiliki kepribadian seperti Uchiha pada umumnya. Dingin dan memiliki aura yang entah apa itu ia tidak mengerti. Tapi wajar saja baginya jika Sasuke memiliki sifat yang dingin. Dia itu seorang Uchiha dan hampir semua Uchiha bersikap seperti itu. Sasuke juga tipe orang yang selalu menganalisa apapun dihadapanya dengan baik dan selalu berakhir detail. Mungkin saja itu juga termasuk tipikal Uchiha yang selalu mendambakan kesempuranaan dalam segala yang dikerjakannya.

 _{Back to Naruto and Sasuke}_

"Dia memintamu bermain dirumahku malam ini?" Tanya Naruto yang masih dengan nada berbisik itu sembari mencoba melayangkan tinju kearah Sasuke, namun dapat ditangkap dengan mudah oleh Sasuke dan kemudian mereka memakai gaya Taijutsu akademi kembali.

Ia melihat Sasuke mengangguk sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab pertanyaannya tadi. "Ya, kurasa ada suatu hal yang disembunyikannya dan aku ingin kau menemaniku untuk memeriksa apa itu. Lagipula, aku merasa ada suatu hal yang tidak akan bagus hari ini karena Nii-san terlihat sangat kuatir pagi tadi. Tapi sepertinya, aku tahu apa itu.." Jelasnya dan pada akhirnya mereka menghentikan latihan mereka saat mereka mendengar Iruka memberikan aba-aba berhenti dan menyuruh mereka membuat segel perdamaian.

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut." Jawab Naruto singkat setelah ia dan Sasuke kembali ke barisan dan menonton pertunjukkan didepannya dengan wajah bosan. Hah.. mereka tidak mengira kehidupan di Akademi menjadi sebegini membosankannya. Apakah kualitas di Akademi ninja menurun drastis?

.

.

Setelah pulang dari akademi, Naruto dan Sasuke langsung menuju tempat favorite mereka yang tak lain adalah Sungai Naka untuk melakukan kebiasaan melempar batu mereka.

"Apa kau pernah menghubungi Kyuubi?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba dan membuat Naruto menengok kearahnya.

"Belum. Aku masih agak sulit untuk menghubunginya.."Katanya sembari melihat kearah mata onyx Sasuke. Mata onyx hitam yang sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah menjadi berwarna merah darah. Sharingan..

"!" Tiba-tiba Naruto terpekik kaget dan membuat Sasuke bingung.

"Hn?" Tanya Sasuke dengan kalimat ambigunya itu. Naruto menatapnya sembari menyeringai dan Sasuke menelan ludah saat melihat seringaian aneh nan menyeramkan sahabatnya itu.

'Selama hidupku aku tidak pernah melihat si idiot itu menyeringai sejelek itu..' Batin Sasuke sweatdropped.

"Sekarang aku tahu bagaimana caranya menghubungi Kyuubi" Kata Naruto dan Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya sembari melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Dan cara seperti apa itu?" Tanya Sasuke. Kemudian Sasuke melihat Naruto menunjuk matanya dengan jari telunjuknya. "Sharingan.." Ucap Naruto singkat dan Sasuke pun tertegun sejenak kemudian mengangguk.

"Hn.. tumben otakmu bekerja, dobe" Kata Sasuke sembari mengaktifkan Sharingannya dan membawa Naruto beserta dirinya kedalam Genjutsu. Bagi Naruto, rasanya aneh saat ia melihat kedalam mata merah itu. Naruto yang sudah membawa keduanya kedalam Genjutsu pun mengarahkan chakra mereka berdua beserta Sasuke dan membawanya ketempat dimana sumber chakra lainnya berasal.

Sampai pada akhirnya mereka berdua sampai didepan sebuah gerbang besar dengan sebuah kertas segel di bagian tengahnya. Disekeliling mereka, terlihat berbagai selang yang terbuat dari besi seperti sebuah selokan dan ditempat dimana mereka memijakkan kaki, terlihat sebuah genangan air yang tingginya mencapai lutut mereka.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika seseorang sepertimu memiliki mindscape yang.. gelap? Seharusnya tempat ini terlihat lebih cerah.." Komentar Sasuke. Naruto pun menggeleng pelan. "Entahlah.. aku juga tidak tahu.." Balas Naruto.

"Kyuubi?" Panggil Naruto. Dan setelahnya mereka berdua dapat mendenga sebuah geraman penuh kebencian yang tentunya berasal dari Kyuubi.

" **Chakra ini.. Hashirama?** " Kata Kyuubi sembari menatap kearah bocah berambut pirang yang memiliki chakra milik Hashirama itu. Dan kemudian, tatapannya beralih kepada chakra millk bocah disebelahnya yang memiliki tipikal klan Uchiha.

" **Dan ditemani Uchiha Madara, orang yang paling kubenci didunia ini..** " Gerutu Kyuubi dengan nada yang tajam sembari menatap bocah didepannya dengan penuh kebencian.

"Terima kasih?" Balas Madara dengan nada yang tak kalah tajam pula.

" **Lagipula, untuk apa kalian berdua ada disini, huh? Mengganggu sekali.."**

Dan setelahnya, Hashirama pun menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada mereka dan setelah Kyuubi mendengarnya, Kyuubi pun hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak dan membuat kedua orang didepannya menjadi sedikit bingung.

" **Kalian berdua makluk bodoh. Bagaimana bisa kalian bertanya jalan keluar masalah kalian padaku jika kalian menyadari bahwa kalian berbeda dimensi, huh? Pergilah, kalian hanya menggangguku!** **"** Dan setelah itu, sebuah hempasan angin pun mendorong keduanya keluar dari mindscape dan setelah mendapatkan kesadaran mereka kembali, Sasuke langsung bangun dari posisi duduknya dan mengambil sebuah batu dan melemparnya hingga keseberang, namun tidak hanya sampai keseberang saja. Batu tersebut terlempar hingga membuat sebuah lubang dipohong karena batu tersebut menembus pohon itu.

"Aku membenci rubah tua jelek itu! Lagipula, siapa yang meminta bantuannya? Apa dia lupa kalau _aku_ pernah mengendalikannya!?" Gerutu Sasuke saat mengingat sikap menjengkelkan rubah itu. Naruto menghela nafas panjang mendengarnya. Ia sendiri pun merasa kesal dengan sikap yang sama sekali tidak bersahabat yang ditujukkan rubah itu.

"Hhh.. Sepertinya masalah itu harus kita lupakan sejenak. Yang terpenting kita harus melakukan apa yang kita bisa didunia ini karena tidak akan ada jalan kembali ke dunia kita." Sahut Naruto dan pada akhirnya Sasuke pun ikut tenang dan mereka berdua pun kembali melanjutkan aktivitas mereka.

.

" **Katon : Goenka"** Sebuah semburan api yang berukuran besar pun menubruk kedua musuh yang memiliki ciri bertopeng dan berjubah dan pada akhirnya kedua pria yang menjadi musuh itu terjatuh tak sadarkan diri, atau mati jika mereka tidak beruntung.

"Hah..hah.. ku-kupikir.. kau sedang menjalankan misi?" Tanya seorang remaja yang terlihat sedang duduk bersender dibatang pohon dengan sebelah matanya yang terlihat berdarah. Sementara remaja yang menolongnya melihat heran sahabatnya itu.

"Aku kembali karena aku memiliki firasat buruk. Lalu, apa yang terjadi, Shisui?" Tanya remaja yang bernama Itachi Uchiha itu. Shisui pun menghela nafas sejenak sebelum mulai menceritakan inti dari apa yang dialaminya tadi.

"Sepertinya.. pemberontakan klan Uchiha tidak bisa dihentikan..dan jika sampai Uchiha dan Konoha menyatakan perang sipil, tidak diragukan negara tetangga akan ikut menyerang Konoha dan perang dunia shinobi yang baru akan dimulai" Sembari menjelaskan, Shisui dan Itachi pergi menuju tempat dimana mereka biasanya berbincang, yaitu disebuah tebing yang memiliki arus sungai dibawahnya.

Sembari menatap aliran sungai dibawahnya, Shisui melanjutkan pembicaraan kembali. "Danzo tidak setuju dengan rencanaku menggunakan Kotoamatsukami pada anggota klan. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang diincarnya dari klan Uchiha sehingga ia sampai-sampai menyerangku dan mengambil mataku.."

"Dan sepertinya mereka akan datang mecariku lagi dan mengambil mata kiriku. Sebelum itu terjadi, aku ingin kau yang memilikinya" Lanjutnya dan ia pun mulai mengambil mata kirinya dan membuat Itachi terkejut.

"Sh-Shisui!?" Itachi memandang Shisui dengan tatapan tidak percaya saat ia melihat satu-satunya sahabatnya memberikannya bola matanya sendiri. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada kekuatan sehebat itu jatuh ditangan yang salah.

"Kau itu satu-satunya teman yang bisa kupercayai. Jagalah desa dan kehormatan Uchiha juga" Kata Shisui sembari tersenyum. Itachi pun mengambil matanya dan terlihat eskpresi sedih tercetak diwajahnya.

"Tapi aku-.." . "Dan juga, itu bukanlah satu-satunya hal yang kuberikan padamu..Aku juga akan memberikanmu sebuah kekuatan baru." Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Dan setelah beberapa saat, Itachi baru menyadari apa yang dimaksud oleh sahabatnya.

"Maksudmu!?" Ia melihat Shisui mengangguk sebelum melanjutkan perkataanya. "Ya, Mangekyo Sharingan"

"Shisui, aku mana bisa-.."

"Tidak apa-apa.. lagipula aku juga tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama.." Kata Shisui dengan nada santai, mencoba menenangkan Itachi, namun tentu saja cara itu tidak akan berhasil. Itachi pun menatap sedih sang sahabat dan kemudian ia mendengar Shisui mulai berbicara lagi.

"Hei, ada apa dengan ekspresimu itu? Walaupun aku seperti ini, aku masih dapat mengetahui ekspresi wajahmu tahu. Ekspresi khawatir sama sekali tidak cocok untukmu, seharusnya ekspresimu itu selalu tenang, temanku.. Itulah Itachi Uchiha yang kukenal.." Kata Shisui sembari memegang sebelah pundak Itachi.

"Aku.. akan mengikuti tekadmu untuk melindungi Uchiha.. dan juga desa.."

"Asal kau tahu, dari sekarang kau akan mulai berjalan dijalan yang panjang dan penuh kegelapan juga penderitaan, tapi kau harus yakin satu hal. Kau adalah Itachi Uchiha dari Konoha. Aku percaya padamu.. Arigatou.."

Dan dengan itu, setelah kematian Shisui, Itachi pun mendapatkan sebuah kekuatan baru yang hanya diturunkan untuk klan Uchiha. Kekuatan yang dapat digunakan untuk melindungi ataupun menghancurkan, Mangekyo Sharingan.

.

"Naruto, tunggu disini. Aku sendiri yang akan masuk dan memeriksa.." Kata Sasuke dengan nada datar andalannya, sementara Naruto hanya mengangguk. Mereka berdua bergegas menuju Uchiha compound setelah masa-masa menunggu mereka selesai. Mereka terpaksa menunggu untuk beberapa waktu, Jika tidak Itachi pasti akan curiga dan tidak ada dari mereka berdua yang ingin diketahui secepat itu.

"Hn... hati-hati.." Jawab Naruto singkat sembari memeriksa keadaan.

Saat Sasuke memasuki compound klannya, udara pun terasa sangat kosong. Tidak ada angin yang menyejukkan yang biasanya bertiupan dimalam hari. Sasuke mengaktifkan Sharingannya dan memberikan Genjutsu pada kedua matanya agar tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Dan saat ia berbelok kanan untuk menuju kerumahnya, sesuatu yang diprediksinya sejak lama benar-benar terjadi.

Darah dan mayat memenuhi sepanjang jalan dan Sasuke pun mengeratkan kepalan tangannya kesal. Walaupun ini memang kesalahan dari klan Uchiha sendiri, namun tetap saja ia benci jika orang-orang yang menjadi keluarganya mati begitu saja!

Tunggu..Bukankah ia harus mencari Itachi dan Shisui? Kemana perginya mereka?

'Satu hal lagi.. tidak mungkin mereka berdua bisa membunuh satu klan sekaligus dalam waktu yang singkat. Walaupun mereka memang kuat, tetap tidak mungkin melawan satu klan sekaligus karena pertarungan seperti itu akan memakan waktu berjam-jam.. kecuali.. ' Sasuke mengernyikan dahinya. Hasil analisa dari kejadian yang ada didepannya pun membuatnya datang dengan sebuah hipotesa.

'Ada pihak luar ya?' Pikirnya lagi. Jika begitu, maka ia harus tahu siapa orang ini. Dan kelihatannya dia orang yang kuat juga karena bisa membantai hampir seluruh klan Uchiha, kecuali dirinya, Itachi dan Shisui mungkin.

 _Sring!_

Sasuke menatap kearah tiang listrik yang tersinari oleh sinar rembulan itu dengan tatapan curiga. 'Aneh, rasanya ada orang tadi. Dan seharusnya aku tetap waspada walaupun sedang mencari jawaban ditengah-tengah keadaan seperti ini..' Gerutunya dan kemudian ia pikir ia harus memeriksa rumahnya sendiri. Sesampainya dirumah, ia melihat semua listrik yang ada dirumah itu mati. Tidak ada satupun yang menyala.

 _Drak!_

'Dari gudang' Batinnya sembari berjalan dengan perlahan dan menaikkan intensitas chakranya agar diketahui oleh orang yang ada didalam ruangan itu dan juga untuk mengetahui siapa yang ada didalam ruangan itu. Dan Sasuke pun terkejut karena saat ia mencoba mendeteksi pemilik chakra tersebut, yang ada hanyalah milik Itachi, sementara kedua orang tuanya sudah tewas.

Sasuke pun mengeluarkan sebuah kunai untuk berjaga-jaga jika Itach menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba dan benar saja, saat ia masuk, ia sudah disapam oleh tiga buah shuriken yang langsung ditangkis dengan mudah olehnya. Dari kegelapan, ia melihat Itachi yang berjalan keluar dengan Sharingan yang memiliki pola yang tidak biasa.

'Mata itu.. Mangekyo Sharingan.. bagaimana dia bisa memilikinya? Terakhir dia bilang dia belum membangkitkannya..' Batin Sasuke sembari menatap tajam Itachi. Itachi pun menatap adiknya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Onii-san?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin dan datar yang biasa ia gunakan seperti pada aktivitas biasanya itu. Dan Itachi pun semakin menjadi bingung dengan tingkah adiknya itu. Adiknya baru berusia 8 tahun sekarang dan ia bisa bertanya dengan nada seperti itu, seolah-olah hal ini sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya? Harusnya ekspresinya lebih kaget? Takut?

"Kulihat kau cukup hebat bisa menangkis serangan mendadakku seperti itu, Sasuke.." Kata Itachi dengan nada yang tak kalah datar. Sasuke memandang sang kakak kearah matanya dan kemudian ia terkekeh dalam hati. 'Tentu saja. Aku ini Uchiha Madara yang bereinkarnasi..' Batinnya lagi.

"Aku melakukan ini hanya untuk mengetes kemampuanku, sejauh mana kekuatanku dan sekarang sudah terbukti bahwa akulah yang terkuat dari seluruh anggota klan" Lanjutnya lagi. 'Sepertinya dia tidak pandai berbohong.' Batin Sasuke atau Madara sweatdropped.

"Hanya untuk kekuatan? Kau sudah gila ya!?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada marah, bersiap untuk menyerang Itachi. Namun sayangnya ia harus menahan gerakannya agar Itachi tidak curiga karena Itachi adalah seorang jenius, sama seperti dirinya.

'Dia juga memiliki sifat tenang dan pandai menganalisa sepertinya. Jika ia lebih dewasa nanti, maka dia akan menjadi lawan yang cukup sulit untuk dikalahkan..' Pikir Sasuke.

"Ya. Hanya untuk itu. Lagipula, kau seharusnya bersyukur tidak kubunuh. Kau terlalu lemah, Sasuke." Sasuke menggemeletukkan giginya cukup kesal. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Sasuke ini jika ia sendiri tidak bereinkarnasi kedalam tubuh anak ini. Mungkin akan termakan oleh kata-katanya?

"Kalau begitu, akan kuperlihatkan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, jika itu maumu tadi.." Kata Itachi. Madara pun terkejut saat mengetahui jutsu apa yang akan Itachi gunakan pada dirinya. 'Ini gawat! Ia akan menggunakan Tsukuyomi padaku. Jika aku membatalkan jutsu itu.. maka tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa dia akan semakin curiga.. sial! Sepertinya ini adalah yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku berada dalam keadaan seperti ini. Geez, awas kau _otouto_. Akan kuberi _hukuman_ suatu hari nanti.' Batinnya. Dan saat ia melihat kedalam genjutsu buatan Itachi, ia malah mendapatkan sebuah hipotesa lainnya.

'Shisui sudah mati ternyata. Pantas saja ia bisa memiliiki Mangekyo. Dan juga, tidak mungkin hanya dengan kunai dan shuriken mereka bisa mati. Pasti benar-benar ada orang luar dibalik ini semua..' Batinnya dan setelah ia mendengar perkataan Itachi tentang menyuruhnya untuk hidup dengan kebencian yang dilimpahkan padanya, kesadarannya menghilang.

Namun baru lima menit ia kehilangan kesadarannya, ia merasa ada seseorang yang menyentuh bagian tengkuknya dan saat ia membuka kedua matanya, ia melihat Naruto yang menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada tergesa-gesa.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Hanya pusing sedikit. Kau terlihat tergesa-gesa sekarang, apa ada yang terjadi?" Naruto mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Iya.. sebuah berita yang.. tidak bagus.. tapi aku akan memberitahunya padamu nanti setelah kau dibawa kerumah sakit oleh para Anbu yang bergegas kemari. Mereka tidak tahu aku ada disini, dan hati-hatilah dengan yang berperban.." Kata Naruto dan kemudian ia melompat pergi menjauh dari Sasuke.

Dan benar saja, baru satu menit setelah kepergian Naruto, datanglah dua puluh orang Anbu, yang agak aneh menurutnya saat ia mengintip (karena Madara hanya pura-pura pingsan). Sepuluh dengan jubah berwarna crem dan abu-abu, sementara yang lainnya seperti yang ia ketahui. Kenapa bisa dibedakan?

"Danzo.." Ia mendengar sebuah suara berbisik yang cukup dekat dari jaraknya pingsan. Ia melirik sedikit. Itu salah satu Anbu berjubah crem, namun chakranya adalah milik Itachi. Apa yang ia lakukan disini? Harusnya ia pergi dari Konoha setelah ketahuan membantai klan?

"Jangan berani kau ingkar janjimu, jika tidak aku akan membuat Konoha terbakar.." Membuat Konoha terbakar? Oh, itu salah satu hal yang ia ingin lihat dulu sebelum akhirnya mati.

Pria tua yang dipanggil Danzo itu mengangguk dan juga, yang menganggetkan adalah fakta bahwa ia sepertinya adalah pria tua berperban yang dikatakan Hashirama padanya tadi.

'Ada yang disembunyikan..' Pikirnya.

"Tentu saja. Dan kau juga lebih baik bisa menyelesaikan tugasmu itu, Itachi.." Itachi pun tidak mengatakan apapun dan pada akhirnya pergi dari sana. Sasuke pun hanya menghela nafas kecil sebelum akhirnya ia memilih untuk tidur saja.

.

[Two Days Later]

"Huh.. itu adalah pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku membiarkan diriku terkena Tsukuyomi.." gerutu Sasuke yang baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit, dan ditemani oleh Naruto. Sementara Naruto hanya menghela nafas dan menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Itu kan juga terpaksa, biarkan saja. Lagipula, apa ada hal lain yang kau temukan saat pembantaian malam itu? Aku hanya menemukan sedikit.." Tanya Naruto penasaran. Sasuke pun menghela nafas panjang dan kemudian menatap Naruto tajam.

"Tidak bisakah kau biarkan aku bersantai sedikit? Aku baru saja keluar dari neraka dunia bernama rumah sakit tahu" Sahabatnya pun menggerutu kembali dan Naruto pun hanya menghela nafas mendengarnya.

"Iya-iya" Sahut Naruto dengan nada depresinya itu.

[Location : Hokage's Mountain]

"Hmm.. jadi pria tua berperban itu Danzo. Kukira siapa.. hah.. sayangnya aku tidak terlalu bisa melihat dengan baik dalam gelap." Ucap Naruto yang saat ini tengah menulis sesuatu disebuah scroll. Sasuke pun memandang Konoha dengan tatapan menerawang sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Dan kurasa, Itachi menerima sebuah tugas. Entah tugas apa itu, tapi yang pasti tugas ini berhubungan dengan orang bernama Danzo itu. Sialnya, aku tidak bisa mengingat wajahnya karena waktu itu aku tidak bisa banyak mengintip.." Jelas Sasuke.

"Kau tahu? Aku sempat melihat Itachi pergi dengan seseorang sebelum akhirnya aku menuju ke tempatmu saat itu." Kali ini Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya dari Konoha dan menengok kearah Naruto.

"Ini.. berita tidak baik yang waktu itu ingin kau katakan padaku?" Naruto mengangguk dan Sasuke melihat raut wajah Naruto mengeras.

"Siapa..itu?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto menengok kearah Sasuke dengan tatapan serius. "Orang yang pergi bersama Itachi malam itu, mengaku sebagai.."

"Uchiha.. Madara.."

To Be Continued..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 *****REVIEW*****

 **VVVVV**

 **VVVV**

 **VVV**

 **VV**

 **V**


	4. Chapter 4

Rebirth

Genre : Friendship and Adventure

Rate : T

Main Character : **Hashirama S (As Naruto)** , **Madara U (As Sasuke)** and **Mito U (As Hinata)**

 _Summary : Keduanya berakhir sama di lembah akhir, tempat dimana dua shinobi terkuat bertarung hingga mati. Namun, apa yang mereka tidak sangka ialah fakta bahwa mereka akan terlahir kembali kedalam sebuah tubuh baru, atau yang biasa disebut bereinkarnasi, tanpa tahu kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi. AU!Dimensional-Traveling!Time-Traveling!_

 _A/N : Setelah queen melihat beberapa review yang menerangkan ide untuk Mito-hime untuk ikut bereinkarnasi, queen jadi ada ide untuk mengupdate chappie 4 ini. Terima kasih juga untuk bantuan dari NaruHina Legends dan Ageha Shirushi untuk saran, ide dan bantuannya..hehehe. Disini ada sedkit flashback tentang kematian Mito dan ia bereinkarnasi menjadi Hinata. Semoga chapter ini bisa menyenangkan para readers maupun senpai sekalian^^. Arigatou for NaruHina Legends and Ageha Shirushi._

* * *

 _.#.#.#.#.#.#.#._

 **Chapter 4**

 **.** _#.#.#.#.#.#.#._

* * *

"Ini.. berita tidak baik yang waktu itu ingin kau katakan padaku?" Naruto mengangguk dan Sasuke melihat raut wajah Naruto mengeras.

"Siapa.. itu?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto menengok kearah Sasuke dengan tatapan serius. "Orang yang pergi bersama Itachi malam itu, mengaku sebagai.."

"Uchiha.. Madara.."

Seketika setelah mendengar dua kata tersebut, kedua mata onyx Sasuke membulat lebar mendengarnya. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Uchiha Madara? Itu kan dirinya sendiri. Yah, walaupun ia sudah bereinkarnasi menjadi Uchiha Sasuke, namun dari awal ia tetaplah seorang Uchiha Madara dan ia tidak tahu apa maksud Naruto saat mengatakan seseorang yang mengaku sebagai dirinya pergi bersama kakaknya itu.

"Kau.. tidak bercanda bukan?"

"Kau mengharapkanku untuk bercanda dalam situasi seperti ini?" Tanya Naruto balik dengan tatapan yang tajam kedepan, tidak kearah Sasuke. Sasuke terdiam dan langsung memikirkan sesuatu setelah ia mendengar balasan dari Naruto sebelumnya.

"Jika dipikir-pikir.. era saat kita hidup dengan sekarang berbeda hampir tujuh puluh tahun. Jika ia benar-benar diriku, itu tidak mungkin karena sejarah disini mengatakan ia sudah mati.. belum lagi, kita berbeda dimensi dengan tempat ini.." Jelas Sasuke dengan nada tenang. ' _Tapi.. ada kemungkinan jika aku yang disini menjalankan rencana 'itu_ '..pasti dia memiliki seorang suksesor dan suksesor itu adalah pria yang mengaku menjadi Madara..' batin Sasuke saat mengingat alasan asli mengapa ia meninggalkan Konoha dahulu. Dan jika iya, maka dunia ini akan terancam bahaya saat ia mengingat betapa tinggi resiko menjalankan rencana 'itu' jika tidak dijalankan dengan perhitungan yang tepat.

"Hmm.. aku juga awalnya berpikir seperti itu, tapi kau tahu? Sepertinya ia memang bukanlah Madara sungguhan. Ia mungkin hanyalah peniru yang mengincar suatu tujuan, entah tujuan apa itu tapi aku merasa ia orang yang kuat. Kita harus hati-hati dan mencari lebh banyak petunjuk lagi.." Balas Naruto sembari meletakkan telunjuk kanannya dibawah dagu yang meniru gaya berpikir ala detektif.

"Hn.. aku sudah tahu itu.." Jawab Sasuke singkat dan akhirnya keduanya pergi untuk melakukan aktivitas harian mereka dan juga untuk berlatih. Karena mereka tidak mungkin tidak ingin kuat seperti masa kejayaan mereka dahulu. Walaupun mereka baru hampir empat bulan sudah bertemu kembali dan berlatih bersama.

* * *

 _ **[Four Years Later]**_

Tidak terlalu banyak perubahan yang terjadi selama empat tahun terakhir. Semenjak terjadinya insiden pembantaian klan Uchiha, secara rahasia dan diam-diam tentunya, Sasuke sedikit demi sedikit menyelidiki orang-orang dibalik layar yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab dengan hal itu dan juga berlatih bersama Naruto untuk mengembalikan kekuatan mereka seperti saat masa-masa kejayaan mereka tentunya. Dan tentunya, masih tidak ada satupun yang mengetahui fakta bahwa mereka bereinkarnasi didunia ini. Itu menurut mereka..

Namun, ada seseorang yang saat itu hampir membuat Hashirama atau Naruto terkena serangan jantung mendadak saat ia bertemu dengannya. Hampir terkena serangan jantung karena ia tidak dapat menahan rasa gembira yang melandanya itu. Dan membuat Sasuke atau Madara merasa kesal karena kedatangan seseorang yang tidak ia sukai..

* * *

 _ **[Flashback]**_

 _Berita kematian suaminya yang disampaikan oleh salah satu pelayan pribadinya akhirnya sampai ke telinganya. Tidak hanya dia, Tobirama juga merasakan rasa kehilangan yang sama mendalamnya sepertinya, walaupun adik iparnya itu tidak terlalu banyak menunjukkan eskpresinya. Ia ingat kalau mereka baru saja menjalankan kehidupan pernikahan selama hampir sepuluh tahun yang terasa dengan cepat telah berlalu._

 _Dan sekarang, ia tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi kecuali Tobirama yang setiap hari datang kerumahnya untuk menjenguk keadaanya setelah ia menyegel Kyuubi kedalam dirinya sendiri dan juga untuk mengecek kesehatannya. Ia bisa melihat kalau Tobirama menjadi lebih cepat merasa lelah karena tugasnya sebagai Nidaime Hokage menggantikan kakaknya dan juga bertugas untuk menjaga dirinya yang menjadi kakak iparnya Tobirama terlalu keras kepala dan mengatakan pada dirinya bahwa hal kecil seperti itu tidak akan membuatnya lelah._

 _Tahun berganti tahun, Mito melihat bahwa perang memang bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dihilangkan, walaupun hampir setiap klan sudah membentuk desa masing-masing. Ia bahkan kembali terpukul dan merasa kehilangan saat mendengar Tobirama yang pada akhirnya meninggal ditangan dua shinobi terkuat Kumo, Kin dan Gin bersaudara demi menyelamatkan timnya. Ia bahkan dapat mendengar Kyuubi yang masih sering mengoloknya. Mengatakan bahwa suaminya dan adik iparnya itu manusia yang lemah dan tidak akan pernah bisa membawa perdamaian yang sesungguhnya dan adik iparnya itu sama saja lemahnya. Dan hal itu adalah hal yang selalu membuat Mito dan Kyuubi beradu argumen._

 _Sampai pada akhirnya usianya sudah sangat tua dan ia khawatir tentang Kyuubi. Kenapa? Karena tidak ada satupun orang di Konoha yang mampu menahan kekuatan dan chakra Kyuubi yang gelap dan menakutkan. Hingga pada akhirnya ia menemukan seseorang. Uzumaki lebih tepatnya, sama sepertinya. Ia adalah satu-satunya Uzumaki yang selamat setelah Uzushiogakure diserang oleh aliansi Kumo-Kiri-Iwa dan baginya sangatlah wajar untuk bersedih. Mereka semua adalah anggota klannya, keluarga, dan teman, dan mereka semua mati dan Mito tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena usianya yang sudah tua._

 _Dan pada akhirnya, Uzumaki Kushina, anak yang ia pilih untuk menjadi Jinchuriki kedua setelahnya. Ia menenangkan Kushina dan menerangkan tentang kesulitan yang akan dialaminya sebelum pada akhirnya Kushina mengangguk dan mengijinkan tubuhnya dipakai sebagai wadah untuk menahan Kyuubi. Dan akhirnya ia pun mati, meninggalkan dunia yang penuh dengan peperangan dan kebencian itu dan menuju ketempat dimana suaminya, adik iparnya, keluarga dan temannya berada_

 _..._

 _Ia merasa bahwa dirinya sedang terombang-ambing saat ini namun ia tidak tahu ia ada dimana karena ia tidak bisa membuka matanya disaat ia ingin membuka matanya. Sampai pada akhirnya ia terbangun disebuah ruangan yang memiliki atap kayu bergaya tradisional. Ia tidak tahu ada dimana ia sekarang, tetapi satu hal yang diingatnya adalah fakta bahwa ia sudah mati._

 _Saat ia masih berpikir tentang apa yang terjadi padanya, ia mendengar suara derap langkah kaki yang sepertinya menuju kearahnya, ia menengokkan wajahnya kearah pintu geser tersebut dan menemukan seorang wanita yang berlari dengan tergopoh-gopoh kearahnya._

" _Hinata-sama! Bagaimana keadaaan anda?" Apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba seorang wanita tua aneh datang menghampirinya, wanita tua dengan byakugan lebih tepatnya dan ia memanggilnya 'Hinata-sama'? Siapa dia? Jangan-jangan.. yang dimaksud wanita tua itu adalah.._

" _Hinata-sama?" Geez, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus lakukan saat ini. Ia tidak memiliki ide apapun untuk situasi seperti ini. Namun.. kelihatannya orang bernama Hinata ini seperti baru saja mengalami sesuatu yang buruk._

" _Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit pusing. Tapi, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Mito kepada wanita hyuuga itu. Setidaknya, sedikit berpura-pura juga tidak apa-apa_

" _Tadi saat anda ingin tidur, beberapa shinobi Kumo mengendap kedalam compound dan menculik anda. Untungnya anda bisa kami bawa pulang kembali dengan selamat dan mereka sekarang sedang diurus dengan Hokage. Apa anda ingin bertemu dengan Hiashi-sama?" Jelasnya._

 _Mito pun menggeleng pelan. Bukan karena ia takut. Ia tidak tahu siapa orang ini. Tetapi, kedengarannya ia memiliki posisi yang tinggi di klan Hyuuga. Anak bernama Hinata ini..kelihatanya juga memiliki posisi yang tinggi sampai-sampai diculik oleh shinobi Kumo dan-.._

 _Kedua mata Mito membelalak kaget saat ia menyadari apa yang sepertinya terjadi pada dirinya._

' _Jangan katakan kalau aku.. berada didalam tubuh anak bernama Hinata ini?' Batinnya mulai panik._

' _Tidak-tidak.. ini tidak seharusnya terjadi. Aku sudah mati dan kenapa aku bisa berada didalam tubuh orang lain? Apalagi seorang Hyuuga dan terlebih, anak ini sepertinya adalah anak kepala klan?' Pikirnya. Ia mengerti sekarang mengapa anak bernama Hinata itu sampai diculik shinobi Kumo dan wanita tua itu memanggil Hinata dan Hiashi dengan akhiran –sama._

 _Mito pun tiba-tiba teringat dengan Kyuubi dan berusaha mengeceknya, namun hasilnya nihil. 'Tentu saja.. aku lupa kalau aku bukanlah Jinchuriki lagi.. tapi.. apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang selain mencari informasi tentang kekacauan ini?' Batin Mito bingung dan pada akhirnya ia pun kembali tertidur saat ia melihat sudah tidak ada orang lagi di dalam ruangannya berada._

* * *

 _ **[Skip Time : First Day at Academy]**_

 _Selama tiga tahun terakhir, ia mendapatkan beberapa informasi tentang dunia barunya yang cukup banyak baginya. Seperti kenyataan bahwa ia benar-benar terlahir kembali ketempat ini dan sampai sekarang pun ia masih tidak mengerti dan tidak tahu kenapa hal seperti ini bisa menimpa dirinya._

 _Reinkarnasi.. adalah jawaban yang ditemukannya setelah beberapa bulan ia berada didunia ini. Ia merasa senang karena Konoha bisa bertahan hingga sangat lama dan bahkan memiliki Hokage Keempat sekarang. Yah, walaupun ia sudah mati enam tahun yang lalu akibat insiden penyerangan Kyuubi yang ia curi dengar dari beberapa pembicaraan anggota klannya bahwa insiden penyerangan Kyuubi tidak hanya karena segel yang menahannya terlepas secara tiba-tiba, namun ada seseorang yang menunggu kesempatan itu._

 _Sampai pada akhirnya ia sampai didalam sebuah kelas di akademi ninja, tempat dimana anak-anak yang ingin menjadi shinobi dan kunoichi mempelajari cara menjadi seorang ninja. Kedua matanya meneliti keadaan sekelas yang cukup ramai itu sampai pada akhirnya kedua matanya tertuju kepada dua orang anak berambut pirang dengan kaos yang memiliki lambang klannya dan seorang anak yang berasal dari klan Uchiha. Mereka berdua terlihat tengah membicarakan sesuatu yang cukup serius._

 _Dan saat Mito memilih untuk duduk ditempat yang hanya berbeda dua meja dari mereka, dia merasakan chakra yang familiar. Chakra yang familiar ini berasal dari kedua anak itu yang sepertinya tidak menyadarinya. Kedua mata Mito membelalak tidak percaya, namun ia masih ragu apakah itu benar-benar mereka._

 _Si pirang menyadari kalau ia tengah ditatap oleh seseorang dan ia menemukan seorang gadis Hyuuga yang menatapnya. Ia pun hanya memberikan senyumannya dan sang gadis Hyuuga malah merona merah sembari membalikkan wajahnya lagi kedepan dan meninggalkan si pirangg dengan ekspresi bingung._

' _Tidak mungkin itu dia.. mungkin ini karena aku terlalu merindukannya. Tetapi.. chakranya..' Pikirnya ragu. Kemudian, saat ia melihat guru akademinya masuk dan memulai pelajaran, akhirnya Mito melupakan masalah itu untuk sejenak._

 _Keraguannya semakin menjadi setelah ia mengingat kemampuan keduanya saat latiha praktek Taijutsu. Mereka terlihat seperti shinobi terlatih dan beberapa gerakan dari Naruto, atau yang ia panggil seperti itu sekarang karena namanya adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Ia mengingat Naruto beberapa kali ketahuan olehnya memakan sedikit gerakan taijutsu dari gaya taijutsu klan Senju._

 _Dan pada akhirnya, hari ini adalah hari kelulusan akademi. Mito menemukan keduanya yang ternyata sedang melempar batu disungai Naka. Bahkan mereka berdua memiliki kebiasaan yang sama dan tempat yang sama untuk melakukan hobi masa kecil suaminya. Mito ingin kembali ke rumahnya, namun karena ia tidak sengaja menginjak ranting pohon sampai patah, ia mendengar Sasuke yang menyadari kehadirannya dan menyuruhnya keluar._

 _Mito pun keluar dan menatap keduanya dan saat ia memandang kearah Naruto, ia merasa ingin memeluk sang suami. Ia yakin saat ini bahwa ia benar-benar 'Hashirama'nya._

" _Ne? Hinata-chan? Bagaimana kau bisa kesini?" Tanya Naruto dengan tatapan bingung. Mito pun berdehem sejenak untuk menetralkan tenggorokannya. Mungkin, jika ia bertanya tentang hal 'itu' kepada keduanya, mereka akan tahu. Mengingat chakra mereka berdua adalah chakra milik dua orang yang ia kenal. Suaminya dan Madara, yang dulu pernah menjadi temannya juga._

 _Karena tidak kunjung menemukan kata-kata yang tepat, Mito pun mengeluarkan sedikit chakranya agar mereka bisa merasakannya dan setelah beberapa saat, keduanya memiliki ekspresi kaget yang sama. Khususnya Naruto. Mito tersenyum. Itu berarti, dugaannya benar selama bertahun-tahun ini._

" _Kau.." Naruto tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi saat ia menyadari chakra milik siapa sebenarnya orang didepannya ini. Ia melihat Hinata kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk._

" _Ini ak-.."_

 _Brugh!_

 _Belum selesai Mito menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ia merasakan kalau dirinya sedang dipeluk dan ia pun tersenyum saat ia melihat Hashirama yang memeluknya dengan erat. Mito pun ikut membalas pelukan tersebut dengan erat._

" _Aku.. merindukanmu, Mito-chan.." Hanya itu kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut kecil Hashirama. Sang Senju pun kelihatannya terbawa suasanya karena ia sedang menangis terharu saat ini dan Mito pun sweatdropped saat melihat tingkah suaminya yang tidak pernah berubah itu._

" _Aku juga..merindukanmu, Hashirama-kun.." Balas Mito singkat, namun masih tetap memeluk sang suami yang sekarang juga hanyalah seorang anak kecil sepertinya, dan seperti yang ia ketahui, suaminya sekarang adalah seorang Uzumaki, seperti dirinya dulu. Dan mungkin saja nanti ia bisa membagikan pelajaran Fuinjutsu pada Hashirama karena sekarang ia adalah Uzumaki dan Fuinjutsu adalah identitas dari anggota klan Uzumaki._

" _Ehem.." Keduanya langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menunduk dengan wajah memerah saat melihat Sasuke yang menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan datarnya yang seperti biasa._

" _Kalian mengganggu pemandanganku." Kata Sasuke atau Madara singkat._

 _Dong!_

" _Madara.. kau ini.. kata-katamu dingin sekali tahu.." Ucap Naruto dengan nada depresinya dan Sasuke menghela nafas bosan saat sahabatya itu kembali depresi untuk kesekian kalinya dan Hinata hanya tertawa kikuk dan akhirnya mereka pun melanjutkan aktivitasnya sembari saling bertukar cerita sampai akhirnya mereka pulang kerumah masing-masing dan menunggu pengumuman pembagian team esok hari._

* * *

 _ **[End of Flasback]**_

Dan hari ini adalah hari pembagian tim dengan masing-masing Jounin pembimbing setelah kemarin mereka semua melakukan ujian genin dengan Sasuke dan Naruto yang meraih nilai tertinggi dalam penerapan ninjutsu, yah walaupun mereka hanya memakai jutsu api dan air tingkat C. Alasannya karena pengontrolan chakra mereka yang baik. Namun Naruto berada di peringkat kedua karena alasan yang sudah menjadi rahasia umum tersebut. Tentu saja, walaupun nilainya tinggi, mereka, kecuali Iruka tidak akan membiarkan _demon-brat_ menraih gelar Rookie of the Year.

"Aku penasaran siapa yang akan menjadi Jounin pembimbing kita.." Gumam Naruto yang saat ini sedang bersender di dinding yang berdekatan dengan jendela itu dengan tatapan bosan.

"Hn" Dan jawaban ambigulah yang diterimanya dari sahabatnya itu. Naruto menatap bosan sahabatnya disebelahnya itu sembari kembali berkomentar.

"Ck, kau ini.. bisa tiidak sih jawabanmu sedikit lebih panjang?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada depresinya itu.

"Hn" Dan untuk kedua kalinya, Sasuke mengeluarkan kata-kata ambigu yang mampu menghentikan semua pembicaraan. Naruto pun malah menggumam tidak jelas tentang sahabatnya itu dan ia pun beralih kearah Hinata.

"Ne, Hinata-chan. Apa kau merasa penasaran dengan pembagian team? Aku harap kita semua bisa menjadi satu tim" Kata Naruto mencoba memulai pembicaraan karena Iruka masih berpidato dan semua orang tahu berapa lama ia berpidato.

"Hn" Dan ia pun menerima jawaban yang sama dan ia pun kembali depresi sembari membentuk sebuah lingkaran di mejanya dengan jari telunjuknya dan juga dengan gerakan yang lesu sembari bergumam "Kalian sama saja.."

"Aku tidak sama sepertinya.." Gumamnya, namun dapat terdengar dengan cukup jelas oleh sang Uchiha yang langsung memicingkan mata onyxnya dengan tajam kearahnya. "Lagipula.." Lanjutnya lagi sembari melirik Heiress klan Hyuuga itu, "Yang kau gunakan adalah trademark klan Uchiha. Jangan menyalin kami!" Kata Sasuke dan reaksi yang didapatkannya hanyalah tawa kecil dari sang Hyuuga.

...

"... Team 7 adalah Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata dengan pembimbing Hatake Kakashi.." Ketiganya serempak langsung menengok kearah Iruka saat sebelumnya mereka masih melakukan kesibukan sendiri dan membuat semua orang dikelas merasa iri, khususnya para gadis karena Hinata dapat masuk satu tim dengan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Team 8 Inuzuka Kiba, Shino Aburame dan Haruno Sakura dengan pembiming Kurenai Yuhi. Lalu, Team 9 masih bertugas, jadi kita lanjutkan ke Team 10 yang dianggotai oleh Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji dan Yamanaka Ino dengan pembimbing Sarutobi Asuma" Dan setelahnya para Jounin pembimbing mulai berdatangan untuk menjemput teamnya sampai akhirnya tinggallah team 7 yang masih belum dijemput dan pada akhirnya mereka setuju untuk melakukan tidur siang sampai jounin mereka datang.

Ketika Kakashi sampai, ia cukup terkejut melihat ketiga genin yang akan menjadi teamnya-mungkin- sedang tertidur dimeja masing-masing dengan pulas dan ia hanya menghela nafas kecil dan tersenyum dibalik maskernya itu tentunya saat melihat salah satu dari mereka mulai bangun dan itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke melihat kedatangan seorang Jounin yang ia ketahui sebagai jounin pembimbing teamnya. Ia memakai masker dan yang hanya kelihatan dari wajahnya hanyalah mata kanannya dan mata kirinya...

'Sharingan? Dia bukan seorang Uchiha tetapi ia memiliki sharingan? Bahkan aku dapat merasakan chakra sharingannya yang sudah bertransformasi menjadi mangekyo..' Batin Sasuke yang masih menatap datar pria didepannya itu. Dan akhirnya, setelah ketiga genin itu bangun dari tidur siang selama dua jam mereka, mereka dapat mendengar Kakashi yang mulai berbicara.

"Hmm.. Team 7? Kesan pertamaku saat melihat kalian, aku tidak suka kalian. Temui aku diatap sekarang dalam waktu 5 menit dan jangan terlambat" Dan dengan itu, Kakashi pergi dari sana dengan menggunakan Shunsin dan meninggalkan ketiga genin barunya dengan tatapan sweatdropped. Apa-apaan itu? Sudah terlambat dua jam dan menyuruh mereka datang dalam waktu 5 menit dengan tidak terlambat? Dan apa-apaan kesannya yang tidak jelas itu? Huh.. ia hanya belum mengenal seperti apa mereka ini. Apalagi disini ada seorang Hyuuga yang pemarah. Mari kita lihat bagaimana sang Hyuuga menendang bokong Jounin tukang telat tadi.

"Heh.. sepertinya ini akan kedengaran melelahkan, tetapi kita tidak bisa menggunakan shunsin untuk pergi kesana jika identitas kita tidak ingin ketahuan" Kata seorang genin berambut pirang dan berjaket hitam, Naruto.

"Hn.. kau benar. Dan juga, apa kalian merasakannya tadi? Dia memiliki sharingan dimata kirinya. Kita harus berhati-hati dengannya.." Kata Hinata yang mulai berdiri sembari berjalan menuju pintu kelas untuk keluar.

"Hn.." Jawab Sasuke singkat dan akhirnya mereka bertiga pun keluar dari akademi untuk menuju atap untuk memulai perkenalan dengan sensei bari mereka.

* * *

 **[Rofftop]**

"Nah, karena kalian sudah sampai, mari kita mulai sesi perkenalan hari ini. Dimulai dari kau.." Kata Kakashi santai sembari menunjuk kearah Hinata.

"Namaku Hinata Hyuuga. Hal yang kusuka adalah berlatih dan jalan-jalan bersama teman-temanku. Yang tidak kusukai pengkhianat. Dan cita-citaku.. mengubah klan Hyuuga.." Kata Hinata. Kakashi mengangguk mendengarnya.

"Selanjutnya kau.." Katanya sembari menujuk kearah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas kecil sebelum mulai memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, hal yang kusukai adalah berlatih dan tomat. Yang tidak kusukai adalah orang yang tidak mempercayaiku dan cita-cit-.. bukan. Tetapi ambisiku adalah membunuhnya.." Kata Sasuke. 'Jika aku tidak bilang tentang membunuh Itachi, maka aku akan dicurigai lagi..huh.. merepotkan saja..' Batin Sasuke sembari menghela nafas lelah.

'Sudah kuduga..' Batin Kakashi menatap Sasuke yang kini kembali terdiam dan terlihat melamun.

"Hm.. menarik. Yang terakhir adalah kau.." Katanya sembari menunjuk kearah Naruto yang sedari tadi sedang menatap kearah patung wajah Nidaime Hokage.

"Baiklah.. namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Hal yang kusukai adalah merawat tanaman bonsai kesayanganku, sup miso jamur dan ramen. Hal yang tidak kusukai adalah orang yang merusak tanaman dan orang yang menghancurkan kedamaian. Cita-citaku adalah membawa perdamaian bagi dunia shinobi dan menjadi Hokage terkuat di Konoha.." Kata Naruto dengan ekspresi tenang, namun terdengar semangat dalam penyampaian cita-citanya.

'Mereka.. cukup menarik. Jika mereka berhasil dalam tes yang kuberikan besok, mereka akan menjadi team yang kuat. Seorang Hyuuga, cocok untuk bagian melacak. Uchiha untuk memata-matai musuh dan penyerapan. Naruto juga bisa masuk dalam dua kategori itu dan juga bisa menjadi penyerang utama juga penyergap.. Hmm..' Batin Kakashi menganalisa.

"Dan aku yang terakhir. Namaku Kakashi Hatake. Hal yang kusuka dan tidak kusukai bukanlah urusan kalian. Cita-citaku.. entahlah.. aku juga tidak tahu.." Kata Kakashi dan ketiga genin itu pun menatapnya dengan tatapan sweatdropped.

'Tidak punya harapan..' Komentar Hinata dalam hati sembari menghela nafas kecil. Ia tidak menyangka ada Jounin seperti ini di Konoha.

'Apa-apaan itu? Dia hanya memberitahu namanya saja..' Komentar Naruto dalam hati sembari geleng-geleng kepala. Ia baru tahu ada Jounin sepertinnya di Konoha. Dan bahkan, buku yang dibacanya adalah konten dewasa yang tidak seharusnya diperlihatkan didepan anak-anak. Apakah seperti ini shinobi pada zaman modern sekarang? Padahal, hal-hal seperti ini seharusnya adalah hal yang tabu, bahkan saat dimasanya dulu.

'Tetapi sepertinya aman-aman saja untukku untuk membaca buku itu..khukhukhu..apalagi jika bisa mempraktekannya dengan Mito-chan~..' Batinnya dengan seringai mesum sembari melirik kearah Hinata yang hanya duduk diam disampingnya. Dan untungnya bagi Naruto, sang Hyuuga tidak menyadarinya, namun sang Sensei baru menyadari arti dari senyuman tersebut dan sang Sensei hanya menghela nafasnya sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, besok kita akan berkumpul di Training Ground 7 untuk memulai ujian genin disana. Ujian ini sangat sulit dan 66% team gagal di ujian tersebut. Jadi, kalian harus berlatih keras jika ingin lulus dalam ujian yang kuberikan besok dan jangan lupa untuk tidak sarapan jika kalian tidak ingin memuntahkannya. Oh ya, detail ujiannya ada dikertas ini.. Jaa ne!" Dan dengan itu, Kakashi kembali menghilang dengan shunsinnya dan meninnggalkan mereka bertiga yang menuju sungai Naka yang merupakan bagian dari aktivitas rutin mereka itu. Dan tentunya, setelah memberikan kertas tersebut pada ketiga genin yang baru lulus itu.

* * *

 **[With Kakashi]**

"Jadi, bagiamana laporanmu tentang team barumu Kakashi?" Tanya Hiruzen yang baru saja akan melanjutkan pekerjaannya setelah sebelumnya ia mendapatkan laporan dari jounin pembimbing yang lainnya.

"Kelihatannya mereka cukup kuat. Dan kau tahu, Sandaime-sama? Kurasa informasi yang diberikan oleh pihak akademi banyak yang salah." Kata Kakashi dengan nada serius. Dan sang Sandaime yang mendengarnya jadi merasa tertarik mendengar laporan sang Hatake.

"Salah?" Kakashi mengangguk. "Ya, saat aku pertama kali melihat mereka, kupikir aku akan mendengar teriakan kesal dari Naruto ataupun Hinata, tetapi yang kulihat mereka malah tidur siang dimeja mereka dengan damainya dan saat sesi perkenalan, cita-cita mereka juga.. menurutku cukup menarik karena anak-anak seusia mereka rata-rata hanya bisa bercita-cita untuk menjadi shinobi kuat saja, kecuali Sasuke tentunya. Kau tahu sendiri bukan?" Jelas Kakashi. Hiruzen pun mengangguk saat tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Kakashi.

"Hm.. menarik juga. Oh ya Kakashi, aku ingin meminta tolong satu hal lagi padamu.."

"Apa itu, Hokage-sama?" Tanya Kakashi sopan. Hiruzen pun menghela nafas kecil sebelum melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Tolong bantu aku untuk mengawasi Naruto. Aku jadi teringat dengan kemampuan kecilnya yang sepertinya ia belum sadari.." Kakashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Apa maksudnya kemampuan kecil Naruto? Apakah yang dimaksud sang Sandaime adalah salah satu kemampuan dari kedua orang tua Naruto yang menurun kepadanya?

"Kemampuan.. kecil?" Hiruzen mengangguk. "Ya, aku pernah sedang membicarakan tentang peperangan dan klan Senju dengannya. Ia kelihatannya sangat tertarik dengan sejarah Hokage Pertama dan Hokage Kedua. Singkatnya, saat ia sedang bersedih, seluruh tanaman di Konoha menjadi lebih layu seketika dan sebaliknya, saat ia sedang senang, seluruh tanaman Konoha terlihat indah sekali dan seakan-akan membuat Konoha terlihat seperti taman bunga."

"Jadi maksud anda adalah.."

"Ya.. kurasa Naruto memiliki Mokuton seperti Hokage Pertama, Hashirama Senju.."

...

"Aku tidak percaya jika tes ujian genin yang kubuat bersama Tobirama dulu juga ada disini.." Kata Naruto sembari melempar batunya keseberang sungai. Sasuke mengangguk saja mendengarnya, begitu juga dengan Hinata yang sedang memasak ramen instan dengan bantuan kayu bakar dan api, terima kasih akan hal itu kepada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Hey teme, aku jadi teringat sesuatu sekarang.." Kata Naruto tiba-tiba dengan tatapan serius yang mengarah kepadanya dan hal itu membuat Sasuke merinding melihat tatapan Naruto yang cukup menyeramkan itu. Hinata yang awalnya masih memasak ramen instan pun menengokkan kepalanya kearah dua anggota team barunya itu dengan tatatapn tertarik.

"Apa yang kau ingat?" Tanya Sasuke datar, namun jantungnya berdegup kencang seakan-akan orang didepannya ingin membunuhnya lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya sebentar sebelum akhirnya mulai berbicara dan menatap datar Sasuke. "Waktu kita bertarung, aku rasa saat kau sengaja menggigit lengan kiriku, kau memiliki tujuan tersembunyi. Pertanyaannya, kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?" Dan Sasuke tersentak kaget mendengarnya. 'Ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba menanyakannya?' Batinnya.

"Ah.. itu..kau tahu kan kalau aku sempat mengatakan ingin mengejar mimpiku yang jauh dimasa depan. Akan kuceritakan tentang mimpi itu lain hari. Tetapi intinya saat itu aku hanya ingin mengambilkan dna-mu untuk membangkitkan sesuatu.. aku janji akan kuberitahu itu padamu suatu hari.." Jelas Sasuke dengan nada pelan dan melempar batunya kearah seberang sungai. Naruto terdiam sebentar untuk menimbang keputusannya sebelum akhirnya ia menyetujuinya dan setelahnya ia melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan oleh sahabatnya sebelumnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Suatu hari akan kutagih janjimu itu teme.." Kata Naruto dengan nada bosan karena ia masih belum mendapatkan jawabannya. Sasuke mengangguk dan kemudian kedua anak itu langsung menuju Hinata yang sudah menyelesaikan acara masak ramennya dan kembali membicarakan topik-topik apapun yang mereka ingin bicarakan sembari sedikit bernostalgia dengan masa lalu mereka.

TBC...

* * *

Balasan Review :

1818 : ini sudah update, makasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk rnr.. heheh

AN Narra : Wah, domo arigatou desu! Iya, aku usahain gk discontinued..hehehe..makasih sudah rnr yaaa

Raihan : Arigatou sudah rnr.. akan kuusahakan untuk update kilat chappie depan..

Jasmine DaisynoYuki : Ahaha.. sebenernya mah biasa aja..heheh.. arigatou yaa sudah rnr senpai.. ditunggu ya repiunya ..

NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki : Arigatou yaa..hehe gpp kok. Emang begitu konsepnya hehehe, atau lebih tepatnya bergabung, jadinya kepribadian asli narusasu juga nyatu ke hashimada..hehehe

nawawim451 : ini sudah dilanjut ..

.792 : Hm.. sepertinya bisa iya dan bisa enggak sih..hehehe.. tergantung alur kedepannya sih..arigatou ya..

Hyuuhi Ga Ara : Untuk fic lainnya masih dalam pengerjaan dan Senju uchiha naruto minggu depan..

Ashuraindra64 : Danzo-teme.. hum.. sepertinya masih 50-50 deh kemungkinan tau dan gk nya.

Ageha Shirushi : Iya.. ini sudah kepakai kok sarannya..hehe.. soalnya sempet diskusi juga sama temenku yang satu lagi dan akhirnya dapet plotnya deh..hehehe.. iya sih.. jadi lucu emang jika hinata yang pemalu dan pendiem tiba2 jadi galak..hehehe

Lucifuge : Hmm..naru dan sasunya sudah bergabung sama hashimada konsepnya..dan senju uchiha naruto diupdate minggu depan kok..hehe

guestya guest : Hmm.. aq juga fujo sih..heheh.. tp yah karena disini lebih konsen ke friendship mereka jadinya gk romance deh..hehe.. hashi udah jadi milik mito-hime disini.. hehe

Dan terima kasih banyak juga untuk para reviewer, readers dan senpai yang lainnya yaa.. hehehe

* * *

A/N : Sepertinya queen salah perhitungan.. harusnya yang update senju uchiha naruto, eh tapi malah yang ini dulu deh.. hehehe.. senju uchiha naruto akan kuupdate minggu depan jadinya dan disini aku akhirnya masukin mito deh.. ditunggu saran dan reviewnya yaaa :D

See you next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Rebirth

Genre : Friendship and Adventure

Rate : T

Main Character : **Hashirama S (As Naruto)** , **Madara U (As Sasuke)** and **Mito U (As Hinata)**

 _Summary : Keduanya berakhir sama di lembah akhir, tempat dimana dua shinobi terkuat bertarung hingga mati. Namun, apa yang mereka tidak sangka ialah fakta bahwa mereka akan terlahir kembali kedalam sebuah tubuh baru, atau yang biasa disebut bereinkarnasi, tanpa tahu kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi. AU!Dimensional-Traveling!Time-Traveling!_ _ **DLDR! Pairing : HashiMito, Mada?**_

 _.#.#.#.#.#.#.#._

 **Chapter 5**

 **.** _#.#.#.#.#.#.#._

Bosan...

Itulah satu kata yang terlintas dipikiran ketiga Genin manis asuhan Jounin mesum a.k.a Kakashi Hatake yang saat ini sedang menanti sang Sensei untuk menampakkan dirinya di Training Ground 7.

Madara terlihat sangat bosan sehingga pada akhirnya ia mengajak Hashirama yang saat itu sedang mengobrol dengan Mito untuk melakukan sparring taijutsu untuk mengusir rasa bosan dari menunggu Ero-sensei mereka, atau itulah panggilan khas yang ketiganya berikan pada Kakashi.

Tidak terasa sudah satu setengah bulan sudah berlalu sejak kelulusan mereka dari Akademi Ninja sebagai Genin. Berbagai misi dari Rank D yang menyebalkan sampai C rank sudah mereka selesaikan dengan cepat dan sempurna tentunya. Dan bahkan dari antara seluruh team Genin yang ada di Konoha, team merekalah yang mampu menyelesaikan misi apapun dengan cepat dan sempurna seperti itu.

Mereka bahkan pernah melakukan sebuah misi C-rank, yang seharusnya hanyalah sebuah misi berupa pengawalan artis yang ternyata malah naik menjadi S-rank. Dan tanpa mereka duga, mereka juga harus membantu misi perebutan kekuasaan kembali di Yuki no Kuni karena artis tersebut merupakan putri penguasa Daimyo Yuki no Kuni sebelumnya. Hal ini membuat Kakashi bangga atas kemampuan murid-muridnya yang dapat berpikir dengan cukup tenang disaat situasi berubah drastis seperti itu.

Madara, Hashirama dan Mito sangat senang dengan misi seperti itu, karena yah.. misi yang dilakukan Genin sangat menyebalkan bagi shinobi level Kage seperti mereka, walaupun kekuatan mereka belum sampai dititik primanya. Dan misi seperti itu merupakan sebuah hiburan tersendiri bagi mereka bertiga, walaupun mereka memang belum dalam kekuatan penuh mereka...

Dan saat kembali ke Konoha, Sandaime Hokage a.k.a Hiruzen sangat shock mendengar laporan misi ini, tetapi ia sangat bangga dengan pencapaian team 7 karena dari misi itu, Yuki no kuni menginginkan aliansi dengan Konoha dan pada akhirnya Hiruzen pun memberikan mereka liburan selama dua minggu dan waktu seperti ini diambil oleh ketiga shinobi yang bereinkarnasi itu untuk berlatih jutsu baru mereka, khususnya Madara.

Dari satu setengah bulan yang lalu, atau lebih tepatnya setelah selesai ujian Survival Training dari Kakashi, Madara mengajak bicara Kakashi mengenai elemen apa yang Senseinya miliki itu dan mendengar kalau Kakashi bisa menguasai tiga elemen membuat Madara puas dengan Senseinya itu.

Ia hanya tidak ingin memiliki Sensei yang lemah, apalagi setelah tahu fakta bahwa senseinya bisa menggunakan Sharingan, walaupun ia tidak bisa menonaktifkannya. Pada akhirnya, setelah Kakashi mengecek apa elemen dari ketiga muridnya itu, ia mulai dengan Sasuke dan mengajarkannya teknik originalnya yang tak lain adalah Chidori. Mendengar penjelasan dari jutsu ini, Madara merasa tertarik untuk menambah salah satu jutsu S-rank itu kedalam koleksinya.

Sementara Hashirama dan Mito ia beri pelajaran mengenai elemen tanah dan air, karena ia melihat Hashirama atau Naruto memiliki affinity untuk elemen angin, air dan tanah, sementara Mito atau Hinata untuk elemen air dan petir. Keduanya pun mempelajarinya dan bahkan mereka melihat beberapa jutsu Doton dan Suiton baru yang ada didalam gulungan yang Kakashi miliki itu.

Bagi Hashirama, saat ia melihat ekspresi antusiasme dari wajah Madara atau Sasuke itu, rasanya aneh sekali baginya. Maksudnya, ia tahu kalau Madara itu tipe orang yang tidak suka mempelajari jutsu milik orang lain, namun ini pertama kalinya baginya melihat keantusiasme Madara dalam mempelajari teknik Chidori itu. Bahkan Mito pun sampai bertanya hal yang sama, namun Hashirama atau Naruto tidak memiliki jawaban untuk itu.

Setelah berhasil menguasai jurus Chidori yang ia pelajari dan sempurnakan untuknya selama dua minggu, ia mendatangi Kakashi dan mendiskusikan kemungkinan variasi jutsu Chidori yang efektif dan efesien bagi mereka berdua, serta tidak terlalu banyak menggunakan chakra. Dan dalam tiga minggu, mereka berdua memilik jutsu variasi pertama dari Chidori, yaitu Raiden. Raiden adalah variasi Chidori yang memerlukan dua orang yang membentuk suatu garis horizontal yang dapat memotong target mereka bagaikan daging cincang dan menghanguskannya sekaligus.

Dan tiga hari kemudian, Madara berkata bahwa ia akan pergi menuju Soraku yang merupakan tempat dimana Nekobaa berada karena alasan ia merindukan Gunbai dan Kama tercintanya itu dan Soraku adalah tempat dimana Madara membuat dua senjata kesayanganya itu pertama kali. Dan pada akhirnya sang Sandaime pun mengizinkannya pergi kesana karena sudah tahu hubungan antara klan Uchiha dan Nekobaa.

Yah, tidak hanya sekumpulan keluarga kucing yang selalu bermain dengan bola benang mereka. Bahkan sejak era Sengoku Jidai dahulu, keluarga kucing ini sudah memiliki hubungan yang erat dengan para Uchiha dan biasanya, beberapa Uchiha tertentu memiliki kucing yang akan menjadi summon pribadi mereka. Tentu saja, para kucing itu memiiliki banyak sekali kegunaan dan kemampuan.

Lucunya, Madara ingin membuat Gunbainya denga ukuran asllinya seperti dahulu, dan saat Hashirama menannyakannya, Madara hanya menjawab. "Aku akan tumbuh dewasa seperti dulu, Senju idiot!" Yang hanya dibalas dengan gelak tawa dari sahabat dan rival dua kehidupannya itu.

Tidak hanya tempat untuk membuat Gunbai dan Kamanya, Soraku juga merupakan tempat yang menyediakan bahan pembuatannya pula, jadi Madara tidak perlu keluar banyak tenaga untuk membuat senjata itu lagi.

"Ooh.. kau Sasuke kan? Kau sudah besar sekarang.. tapi.. apa yang membuatmu kemari, Sasuke?" Tanya Nekobaa yang saat ini sedang dalam posisi membaca sebuah scroll. Sasuke yang hanya memasang wajah datar pun langsung menjawab pertanyaan sang Nekobaa.

"Aku hanya ingin bulu Suzaku, cangkang Genbu, darah Byaku, dan tulang dari Seiryuu." Jawabnya singkat dan untuk sejenak, ia melihat raut wajah kaget dan bingung dari Nekobaa.

"Apa ada yang salah, Nekobaa-san?"

"Tidak.. tidak ada yang salah.."

"Hn"

Sementara sang Nekobaa bekerja, Sasuke menunggu diluar yang memiliki teras dan ia pun menunggu disana.

'Padahal dulu ia hanyalah bocah kucing berisik dan periang yang aneh, dan sekarang ia malah sudah menjadi wanita tua yang aneh..hahh.. tapi.. itu tidak masalah, yang penting Gunbai dan Kama tercintaku sudah kembali dan setelah kembali ke Konoha nanti, aku akan langsung melanjutkan proyek Chidoriku ini.. dan melatih mataku kembali.. fufufufu.. dunia ini tidak buruk juga...' Batin Sasuke sembari tersenyum kecil.

...

'Huh? Pria itu.. mengintip di onsen wanita?' Pikir Naruto sweatdropped saat tak sengaja ia melihat seorang pria berbadan besar dan berambut putih yang sedang mengintip kedalam onsen wanita itu.

'Khukhukhu.. aku punya rencana, dattebayo..' Batin Naruto kembali sembari menyeringai kecil. Akhirnya ia melakukan sebuah Henge menjadi seorang wanita dengan rambut coklat panjang dengan handuk putih yang telah melilit menutupi tubuhnya setelah ia memasuki onsen. Dan saat ia memasuki onsen wanita, dengan semangat ia menunjuk kearah dimana si pria mesum itu berada sembari berteriak.

"Kyaaa! Ada yang mengintip kita disana!" Teriaknya dan otomatis para wanita langsung pergi dari sana dan melilitkan handuk mereka dan bahkan ada beberapa yang menyerbu sang pria mesum sehingga wajahnya terlihat babak belur disana-sini.

Naruto yang sudah melepas Hengenya dan melihat kakek tua mesum itu dihajar kumpulan massa wanita itu hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak dari atas atap yang cukup tinggi disana.

'Hihihi.. rasakan itu, dattebayo!' Dan akhirnya ia pun pergi menuju tujuan awalnya itu, yaitu Hokage Tower karena Hiruzen memanggilnya dan entah ada hal apa, namun Naruto berusaha untuk tidak membuang waktu lebih lama lagi karena ia sedang kembali melatih Mokutonnya secara diam-diam.

Keesokan harinya, seorang Anbu mendatangi apartemennya dan mengatakan bahwa Hiruzen memanggilnya dan Naruto atau Hashirama menggerutu tentang ini karena setelah di dunia ini, ia bukan tipe orang yang bangun di pagi hari dan saat ini ia merasa masih sangat mengantuk, namun mau tidak mau ia harus mendatangi kantor Hokage.

Setelah satu jam terlewatkan, akhirnya Naruto sudah sampai dihadapan Sandaime.. dengan pria mesum yang ia kerjai kemarin. Terlihat jelas raut wajah bosan dan masih mengantuk di wajah Naruto.

"Jii-san, lain kali jangan panggil aku sepagi ini.. hoam.. aku masih mengantuk, -ttebayo.." Katanya dengan nada setengah mengantuk.

Hiruzen pun menghela nafasnya. "Naruto.. kau sudah tahu kalau sekarang sudah jam 10 pagi dan ini tidak seperti kau harus bangun jam 4 pagi.. lagipula kau seorang shinobi dan kau harus belajar untuk disiplinan dari hal kecil seperti bangung pagi. Lagipula, kedisiplinan juga merupakan hal penting bagi seseorang untuk menjadi seorang shinobi.."

"Aku tahu itu..tapi aku merasa sangat mengantuk.. tapi ya sudahlah.. ada apa Jii-san memanggilku pagi-pagi begini?"

"Baiklah... aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang yang akan menjadi gurumu. Dia dulunya adalah guru dari Yondaime Hokage dan mantan muridku, juga salah satu dari Densetsu no Sannin.. anggaplah ini sebagai hadiah atas pencapaianmu dalam misi sebelumnya.."

"Menjadi guruku? Kakek tua mesum ini?" Dipanggil seperti itu, pria yang berdiri didekat jendela itu menatap kearah Naruto dengan tatapan kesal.

"Hoi, gaki! Setidaknya hormati aku sedikit. Lagipula, aku tidak mesum"

"Lalu apa kalau bukan mesum, Ero-sennin?" Tanya Naruto dengan pandangan bosan, namun dalam hati ia juga tidak sebodoh itu untuk menganggap remeh pria didepannya ini.

Ia mendengar Jiraiya mendengus kesal sesaat setelah mendengar pertanyaannya dan panggilan yang diberikan bocah pirang padanya itu dan kemudian ia menjawab.

"Kukatakan sekali lagi bocah, aku tidak mesum, tetapi aku SUPER MESUM!" Katanya dengan penuh bangga sementara Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan 'Apa kau bercanda!?'

'Hmm.. walaupun dia memang mesum, tapi level chakranya tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Level chakranya setara Kage-level dan.. sepertinya aku sedikit familiar dengan namanya itu.. Jiraiya ya..' Batin Hashirama sembari mengingat-ingat. Kemudian sebuah ingatan pun melintas di benaknya.

'Oohh.. teman satu teamnya Tsuna-chan! Aku ingat anak ini pernah menggoda Tsuna beberapa kali..heh.. bocah kecil mesum itu ternyata sudah berubah menjadi kakek super mesum seperti ini..' Batin Hashirama kembali yang pada akhirnya mengingat siapa pria mesum didepannya.

"Oh.." Hanya itu komentar yang Naruto atau Hashirama berikan pada pria tua mesum itu. Jiraiya yang mendengarnya pun sweatdropped seketika saat mendengar komentar dari bocah pirang didepannya itu.

'Geez, bahkan ekspresinya dan komentarnya sama dengan Minato saat ia masih kecil dulu.. hahh.. kenapa mereka berdua bisa seperti itu sih..' Batin Jiraiya.

Jiraiya pun berdehem sejenak dan menatap bocah blondie didepannya itu. Sebuah seringaian kecil pun tersungging di mulutnya.

"Hei gaki, ayo kita latih tanding dan jika kau bisa membuatku terkesan, aku akan mengajarkan sebuah jutsu yang keren untukmu, bagaimana?" Tawar Jiraiya. Ia sengaja mengajak si blondie untuk berlatih tanding. Ia sudah dengar dari sang Sensei, a.k.a Hiruzen soal perubahan ekspresi Naruto yang dapat membuat seluruh tanaman dan pohon di Konoha menjadi layu atau kembali menghijau dengan warna yang lebih segar daripada sebelumnya dan keduanya berasumsi jika Naruto bisa saja memiliki Mokuton.

"Hmm, baiklah kalau begitu.. kita mau latih tanding dimana?" Tanya Naruto yang mulai tertarik.

"Training Ground 23"

...

Dua jam sudah berlalu sejak latih tanding antara Naruto dan Jiraiya. Jiraiya pun bukan lagi terkesan, tetapi sangat terkesan dengan kemampuan Naruto. Baik dari segi Taijutsu dan Ninjutsu yang sudah bagus menurutnya untuk ukuran seorang Genin. Sayangnya, ia agak kurang dalam hal Genjutsu, tetapi itu hal yang wajar karena Jiraiya sudah tahu kalau Naruto adalah Jinchuriki dan jarang sekali Jinchuriki dapat menggunakan Genjutsu dengan tingkat yang tinggi.

Ia juga menemukan bahwa Naruto memiliki 3 elemen. Fuuton, Suiton dan Doton. Tiga elemen yang ia sendiri juga kuasai dan itu merupakan hal yang bagus karena Naruto juga sudah mampu mengeluarkan beberapa. Naruto juga sudah bilang jika ia ingin mampu menggunakan teknik Suiton seperti Tobirama Senju.

Dan Jiraiya pun memulai dengan membantunya mengendalikan chakra besarnya itu dan bagi Naruto, sebenarnya hal ini bukanlah masalah besar lagi baginya karena sejak kehidupan pertamanya dulu, ia sudah diberkahi dengan sistem chakra yang besar, sehingga bertambah sedikit juga tidak terlalu menjadi masalah baginya.

Dua hari kemudian, sang Ogama Sennin pun memenuhi janjinya dan mengajarinya sebuah teknik tingkat tinggi yang dibicarakannya itu. Rasengan. Jiraiya pun menjelaskan apa yang harus dilakukan untuk tahap pertama menguasai jutsu tersebut dan Naruto pun mencobanya. Dari pagi hingga siang hari, ia sudah berhasil memecahkan balon pertama.

Jiraiya dibuat terkesan melihatnya. Naruto hanya membutuhkan waktu setengah hari untuk memecahkan balon pertamanya dan berlanjut untuk memecahkan balon keduanya.

"Gyaahh! Balon-balon sialan ini sangat menyebalkan, dattebayo!" Teriak Naruto frustasi saat balon kedua yang sedang dipegangnya saat ini tidak kunjung pecah. Jiraiya yang baru saja berdiri dari posisi duduknya dibawah pohon itu pun mulai berjalan kearah Naruto.

"Semangatlah, gaki. Aku pergi dulu ke tengah desa dan akan kembali lagi nanti malam dan membawakanmu makanan.. tunjukkan padaku kalau kata-katamu tadi pagi tidak menjadi bualan.." Dan dengan itu, sang Ogama Sennin pun pergi dengan menggunakan Shunsin.

Naruto pun ditinggal sendiri dan pada akhirnya memilih untuk beristirahat sejenak sembari mengalirkan chakra berpendar kehijauan untuk menyembuhkan kedua telapak tangannya yang sudah cukup banyak terluka disana-sini karena terlalu lama memegang balon-balon sialan tadi.

'Hah.. seandainya saja aku bisa melakukan hal ini secara bersama-sama tanpa-..' Naruto pun menghentikan pemikirannya sejenak saat ia menyadari apa yang dipikirkannya barusan.

"Tentu saja! Dasar bodoh! Madara dan Tobirama pasti menertawaiku dan mengataiku idiot sekarang jika mereka melihat hal ini.. tapi sepertinya Tobirama tidak akan bisa melihatnya.. hahh.." Gumamnya sweatdropped. Kemudian, ia pun membuat sebuah segel dengan tanda plus sembari memegang balonnya disaat yang bersamaan.

"Tajuu Kagebunshin no jutsu!"

Poft Poft Poft

Seketika, lapangan hijau tersebut dipenuhi oleh bunshin Naruto yang masing-masing memegang balonnya pula. Sebuah seringaian lebar pun tercipta dimulutnya.

"Minna! Ayo kita selesaikan tahap kedua ini sebelum sore!"

"Ha'i!" Pada akhirnya, Naruto dan para bunshinnya pun mulai melanjutkan tugas mereka, yaitu menyelesaikan tahap kedua dari Rasengan.

...

Seorang pria tua dengan mata berwarna putih keperakan itu menatap lembut gadis kecil didepannya yang tengah menulis sesuatu diatas lembaran berwarna putih itu. Tangannya bergerak dengan anggun disaat gadis kecil itu menuliskan kata per kata dengan kuasnya itu.

Dari dalam ruangan mereka berdua, sang pria tua itu sedari tadi hanya bergantian melihat latihan dari seorang hadis Hyuuga yang lebih kecil dengan pria dewasa yang lokasinya berada di depan ruangan mereka berdua. Jaraknya pun hanya sekitar 6 – 7 meter.

"Hinata.. kenapa kau masih saja ingin menyembunyikan kemampuanmu yang sesungguhnya? kau itu adalah cucuku yang patut di banggakan. Di tingkat genin saja, kau mampu menyelesaikan misi berat dan mampu menguasai teknik tingkat tinggi Hyuuga.." Kata pria tua yang ternyata adalah kakek kandung dari gadis kecil bernama Hinata. Sang kakek pun mulai membanggakan sang cucu dan ia hanya menerima kekehan kecil dari sang cucu, yang membuatnya tersenyum kecil.

Dengan anggun, sang heiress Hyuuga meletakkan kuas yang sedari tadi ia gunakan untuk menulis, entah apa yang ia tulis. Dengan senyumannya, sembari ikut melihat kearah dimana adiknya berlatih dengan ayahnya itu, ia berkata.

"Uhh..Ojii-san ini terlalu berlebihan. Naruto-Kun, Uchiha itu dan Kakashi-Sensei bersama ku untuk menjalankan misi itu dan tak mungkin jika aku menjalankan misi itu sendirian. Lagipula, biarkan saja dulu seluruh anggota klan ini menganggapku seseorang yang gagal. Aku sengaja karena aku ingin melihat wajah terkejut mereka, hihihi.. Dan juga, Ojii-san juga sudah mengerti sekarang kalau takdir seseorang bisa diubah.."

"Heh.. baiklah nak, kau menang, kau menang.. Hanya saja, tetua di sini bukan hanya aku saja dan kau sudah tahu mungkin mampu merubah pandanganku.. Aku bangga padamu, kau tahu itu.. Tapi tetua yang lain lebih keras kepala dariku.." Sang kakek itu menyeruput teh nya.

"Lagi pula, kau benar tentang satu hal. Segel sangkar burung sudah tak berguna lagi... Kudengar seorang Anbu Kirigakure memiliki Byakugan di mata kirinya... Jadi, mungkin ini akan lebih sulit jika golongan bawah di biarkan lemah seperti tak menemukan jalan lagi"

"Maka, jalan yang terbaik adalah saling melindungi sebagai keluarga. Yang ku tahu, dulu ada sebuah klan hebat dengankonsep kekeluargaan. Dan mereka pada akhirnya di takuti oleh banyak klan, bahkan oleh negara besar" Katanya, dan kemudian tanpa sengaja Hinata melirik kearah jam dinding yang berada di ruangannya itu.

"Ahh.. aku terlambat .Aku permisi dulu, Ojii-san. Hari ini Kakashi-sensei memerintahkan kami semua untuk berkumpul.."

"Aku mengerti" Dan dengan itu Hinata langsung menuju gedung Hokage.. karena disanalah Kakashi meminta ketiga genin manisnya berkumpul.

...

"Hn...Gunbai dan Kamaku yang menawan telah kembali.." Madara atau yang sekarang adalah Sasuke menatap puas karya ulang senjata tercintanya yang dia rindukan itu.

"Namun..benar juga..Gunbaiku sekarang memang terlihat lebih besar daripada diriku..tapi jika di buat lebih kecil, tentu akan jadi buruk ketika aku tumbuh.. wajar saja, aku membuatnya di usia 15 kala itu.." Gumamnya tak jelas. Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah seringaian kecil tercetak diwajanya. Tangan kanannya pun merayap kewajahnya dan ia menyentuk daerah mata kanannya dengan tangannya itu.

"Heh! Aku merasa mata ini.. mulai bangkit kembali.. sepertinya akan sama saja seperti dulu..tak menarik.. Tapi, mata ini adalah mata dari Izuna.. aku tidak bisa membuangnya begitu saja.." Madara tersenyum tipis saat ia mengingat adik kecil kesayangannya itu.

Wajahnya yang kini sedang tersenyum itu tak seseram dulu. Dulu, walaupun tampan, tetapi saja terlihat agak seram karena wajahnya mengikuti sang ayah. Namun, setelah ia bereinkarnasi, wajahnya menjadi lebih lembut dan feminim seperti Mikoto, ibunya yang sekarang. Dan lucunya, wajahnya malah terlihat seperti izuna... membuatnya bertambah tindu pada adik tercintanya itu.

Tapi.. .mengingat Sakura, Ino, FG dan teriakan penuli telinga itu, dia jadi ingin berwajah tampan dan gagah namun terpandang seram dan kejam seperti dulu saja. Heh.. sepertinya Madara mulai tertular narsis-modenya Hashirama.

'Mungkin memiliki satu katana juga bagus...' Madara menatap sisa bahan yg masih lumayan banyak itu

'Hn, ini cukup. Bahkan masih mampu membuat sarung katananya sekaligus...kalau tidak salah, putranya si monyet tua itu punya langganan pandai besi yang walaupun tidak memproduksi senjata secara masif, namun kualitasnya bisa membuat Tetsu no kuni iri hati...ufufufu...Chidori-Gatana...keren, keren...' Pikirnya senang.

Kakashi sebenarnya sudah pernah mengajarinya jutsu itu, namun semua katana hancur dan tak mampu menahan tekanan Chidori

'Mmm...mungkin jadi opsi yang bagus juga. Sementara Gunbaiku masih terlalu besar, tidak mungkin selalu kukeluarkan dalam pertarungan..Hmm, namanya akan jadi Kuroken..wuahahaha... '

Dan jika Hashirama mendengar apa yang Madara pikirkan sekarang, mungkin dia kembali mengejek Madara yang punya ciri khas memberi nama sesuatu dengan sederhana. Nama Konoha saja contohnya.

...

Di tengah perjalanan, Hinata melihat Naruto yang membawa sekantung plastik berisi sesuatu yang entah apa isinya. Hinata pun langsung menghampiri Naruto.

"Yo, Naruto-kun!" Sapa Hinata atau Mito kearah suaminya yang ikut melabainya dengan senyuman khasnya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Maa.. kau pasti akan menuju kantor Hokage, iya'kan, Mito-chan~"

"Sssh... dasar baka! Jangan memakai nama itu kalau disekitar sini.." Kata Hinata dengan nada pelan.

Naruto yang mendengarnya pun tertawa. "Aku hanya bercanda. Tenang saja, lagipula suaraku juga sudah pelan, Hime.. oh ya, kau sudah melihat Sasuke belum? Jangan-jangan dia belum pulang lagi.."

"Entahlah.. mungkin dia mati di tengah jalan.." Sahut Hinata dengan nada ketus dan membuat Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku jadi ingat. Kenapa sifatmu selalu seperti itu jika didepan Mad-.. Sasuke? Dia itu'kan sahabatku? "

Sekarang Hinata menatap sang suami dengan tatapan lembut. Iris matanya tersiratkan perasaan yang bercampur aduk saat Naruto melihat kedalam iris milik istrinya itu.

"Kau ingin tahu kenapa? Itu karena kau terlalu lunak, karena kau terlalu berpikirlah, sayang. Berapa kali lagi kau harus di khianati oleh Uchiha itu? Aku benci melihat wajah sedihmu sehabis bertarung dengannya, dan aku muak dengan tubuh penuh lukamu hanya setelah bertarung dengannya. Dan yg terburuk, aku kehilanganmu karena si brengsek itu. Kau ingat bukan kalau kau mati di hari dan waktu yang sama sepertinya? Seharusnya kau berpikir, seberapa banyak aku terluka karena itu? Aku tak mau itu semua terulang lagi dsini. Dan kau bahkan, di kehidupan ini pun masih sama saja seperti dulu, tetap menaruh kepercayaan pada nya."

Naruto yang mendengarnya pun menghela nafas. Untung saja, sebelum Hinata mengatakan hal sepanjang ini, mereka sudah mencari tempat yang lebih sepi agar bisa berbicara dengan lebih leluasa.

"Aku minta maaf. Karena kematianku kau sudah banyak menderita selama ini, Mito.. tapi aku berjanji padamu kali ini. Madara benar-benar sudah berubah dan aku bisa menjamin itu. Kau hanya harus mengenalnya lebih dekat lagi, sayang. Madara tidak seburuk apa yang orang-orang desa bicarakan dulu."

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika ia berjalan dalam jalan yang sama lagi untuk kedua kalinya? Apa kau akan melakukan hal yang sama? Bertarung lalu mati bersamanya dan meninggalkanku lagi untuk hidup sampai tua dan akhirnya mati dan pada akhirnya bereinkarnasi lagi? Itu tidak mungkin bukan?"

"Tentu saja tidak mungkin jika bereinkarnasi lagi seperti itu. Aku benar-benar yakin kali ini, Mito. Madara sudah berubah sepenuhnya. Kau juga pasti sudah mendengar tentang kutukan kebencian Uchiha yang dibicarakan Tobirama dulu?"

Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. "Apa hubungannya dengan itu memanngnya?"

Naruto menghela nafas lelah setelah ia berdebat kecil dengan sang istri. "Kasih sayang. Madara membutuhkan kasih sayang dari orang lain untuk menggantikan kasih sayang dari Izuna yang sudah lama tiada. Dan sebagai sahabatnya, aku akan selalu mendukungnya dan berada bersamanya disaat ia susah. Bukankah sahabat selalu seperti itu?Heh, dan juga Madara akan membutuhkan kasih sayang dari kekasihnya. Semoga saja, ia menemukannya disini..hehehe.. karena aku akan merasa kasihan kepadanya"

"Kasihan kenapa?"

"Yah.. karena telah menjomblo dalam dua kehidupan..hehehe.."

"Hahh.. dasar., baiklah, baiklah.. aku akan mencoba bersikap sedikit ramah dengannya.." Kata Mito pada akhirnya. Naruto pun tersenyum dan mencium kening istrinya itu dan membuat sang Uzumaki yang bereinkarnasi itu memerah kecil.

Selama perjalanannya menuju kantor Hokage, keduanya pun mulai berbincang tentang latihan yang mereka jalani dan jutsu jutsu baru yang sedang mereka kuasai.

"Hm.. kalau begitu, kau sudah menginjak langkah pertama dari mimpimu untuk mengubah klanmu itu, iya'kan Hinata-chan?" Hinata mengangguk mendengarnya.

"Ya.. kau tahu satu hal, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata sembari tersenyum kecil kearah Naruto. Naruto atau Hashirama pun menggelengkan kepalanya singkat.

Hinata pun berdiri berhadapan dengan Naruto saat ini. Di lorong menuju kantor Hokage yang cukup sepi untungnya.

"Aku di kehidupan yang lalu tak pernah percaya ada nya Kami-sama, begitupun sekarang. Namun setelah aku menjadi istrimu, bagiku, kaulah dewaku." Kedua mata Naruto membulat mendengarnya, kemudian Hinata melanjutkan perkatannya. "Jadi.." Hinata atau Mito menangkup wajah Narutoo atau Hashirama yang masih cukup kaget itu dengan kedua tangannya

"Kumohon, berkahi aku juga dikehidupan yang sekarang.." Wajah Hinata mendekat sedikit demi sedikit kearah wajah sang suami. "-.. untuk mengubah kekonyolan klan ku itu.." Mito mencium lembut bibir Hashirama dan pada akhirnya setelah beberapa saat mereka melepasnya dan berjalan menuju kantor Hokage dengan perasaan senang dan menggelitik di keduanya.

...

"Dimana Sasuke? Apa dia belum pulang juga?" Tanya Sandaime Hokage yang saat ini tengah dikelilingi dengan beberapa tumpukan kertas yang berisi laporan misi dan misi yang harus dikerjakan itu. Kakashi, Naruto dan Hinata hanya saling melirik satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hahh..kalian ini..jawab lebih detail sedikit. Kalian menggelengkan kepala seperti itu artinya tidak tahu atau belum?"

"Tidak tahu.." Jawab Kakashi sembari mulai membaca buku tercinta sepanjang masanya.

"Belum sampai.. mungkin karena ada suatu hal yang membuatnya lebih lama kembali?" Jawab Hinata.

"Mungkin dia tersesat dijalan bernama kehidupan?" Jawab Naruto dengan tampang wajah tanpa dosanya itu. Semua orang pun menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sweatdropped.

Poft!

Baru saja Hiruzen ingin berbicara, muncul sebuah kepulan asap ditengah-tengah ruang kerjanya itu dan menampilkan seorang anak dengan pakaian khas klan Uchiha. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan orang yang sedari tad dibicarakan. Sasuke Uchiha atau Madara Uchiha.

"Hn.. kelihatannya aku ketinggalan banyak hal yah?"

"Tidak juga, Sasuke-kun.. kau datang tepat waktu. Sekarang aku baru saja akan memberikan teammu sebuah misi.." Sasuke mengangguk mengerti.

...

"Tsk! Sepertinya kita mendapat klien menyebalkan lagi, Hinata.." Komentar Naruto setelah briefing singkat tentang misi mereka di kantor Hokage. Misi mereka kali ini adalah mengawal seorang pembuat jembatan dari Nami no kuni bernama Tazuna dari sekumpulan bandit-bandit.

"Aku tau itu.. hahh.. aku benar-benar ingin mendapat klien yang normal dan tidak merepotkan seperti ini.." Sahut Hinata.

"Lagipula, kita baru saja selesai dari liburan. Dan setelahnya langsung mendapatmisi rank-C.. untuk ukuran genin itu tidak normal"

"..." Hinata tidak berkomentar apa-apa namun hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Lantas, untuk apa menyertakan satu Jounin lagi untuk misi rank-C? Hiruzen sungguh aneh.."Hinata mulai berpikir, apa benar suaminya pernah jadi Hokage? Kalau iya, apa yg dia kerjakan slama ini? Harusnya ia sudah menyadarinya bukan?

"Misi ini alaminya 3 orang Genin pun cukup" Mito tersenyum maklum.

"Ah ya, kenapa tak terpikir.. apa mungkin misi ini akan jadi misi yang berat? Dan untuk mendapat harga murah, klien kita nekad berbohong? Dan bagaimana jika Saru-chan sudah tahu itu?" Kata Hashirama. Mito pun tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Un.." Masih tersenyum maklum, Mito tahu benar. Suaminya hanya cerdas dan tanggap saat bertarung, dan ketika normal seperti ini... ia meragukannya.. sangat ragu malah...

"Ahh, apa si Teme itu juga menyadarinya yah?" Kali ini Mito pun sweatdropped. Dengan intelejensi Madara yang hanya dua tingkat di bawah Tobirama dan jauh diatas Hashirama, tentunya dia sudah menyadari hal ini. Lagipula, ia juga seorang Uchiha yang sudah berpengalaman tentunya.

Mito mulai bertanya-tanya... Apa benar mereka berdua itu sahabat tak terpisah? Mito mulai ragu.

"Kau tak membawa apapun,Mito.?"Ia pun menggeleng singkat.

"Aku seorang Uzumaki, kau lupa? Memakai segel seperti ini juga bisa lebih praktis dan efisien. Kenapa harus seribet dirimu? Kau juga harusnya sudah mampu menggunakan Fuin ke tubuhmu sendiri, Naruto-Kun."

Mantan Shodai Hokage itu pun menepuk dahinya sendiri. Ia lupa. Meski tak sehebat Mito,namun baik ia dan adiknya berada ditingkat yang sama

"Kenapa kau tak mengatakanya dari tadi saja?" Hinata pun tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Karena aku menunggu kau bertanya, Anata~"Naruto mengembungkan pipi ny ngambek, membuat Hinata tertawa.

"Hihihi.. kau lucu, Naruto-Kun.

...

 **Tiga jam kemudian...**

"Yo , Sasuke! Ohayou~"

"Ohayou dengkulmu! Aku sudah menunggu di persimpangan ini selama 16 menit yang seharusnya hanya 3 menit, tahu. Bukan aku yang terlalu cepat jadinya, kau saja yang lelet, dobe.."

"Hehehe.." Naruto pun hanya tertawa kikuk mendengarnya.

"Hahh.. aku tau kalian sebelumnya adalah suami-istri.. tapi ayolah.. sekarang kita hanyalah bocah berusia 13 tahun!"

"Oi, Ma-.. Sasuke ! Jika kami memang melakukannya, maka kau harus menunggu minimal 3 jam dan bukan hanya 16 menit. Dan sejak kapan kau menjadi mesum seperti ini, heh.? Apa karena buku laknat koleksi Ero-sensei?"

"Kupikir itu mahakarya seorang masterpiece..oh yah..kesampingkan ingin menanyakan pendapatmu tentang misi ini. Terlalu mencurigakan, tapi aku tak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.."

"Ahh, tadi aku juga sempat memikirkannya..aku tau sedikit.. jadi begini" Dan diskusi serius antara tiga Genin itu pun berlanjut sambil menuju ke pintu gerbang.

Sementara Mito... ' A-apa apaan sebenarnya ini? Madara tiba-tiba saja menjadi seorang mesum dan Hashirama memang sekarang menjadi agak.. lelet? Apa yg telah terjadi pada kedua orang bodoh ini sebenarnya? ' Mito mendesah lelah saat ia bergantian melihat kearah Naruto dan Sasuke yang kadang-kadang saling melempar ejekan dan terkadang mulai berbincang serius lagi.

'Kurasa..mereka berdua memang sahabat yang takkan pernah terpisah..'

TBC...

A/N : Gomen ne untuk ketelatan update yang agak lama..story lain juga harus dikerjakan jadi sabar aja yaa buat menunggu up nya..hehehee.. arigatou karena sudah RnR yaa.. ^^

Mind to RnR?


	6. Chapter 6

Rebirth

Genre : Friendship and Adventure

Rate : T

Main Character : **Hashirama S (As Naruto)** , **Madara U (As Sasuke)** and **Mito U (As Hinata)**

 _Summary : Keduanya berakhir sama di lembah akhir, tempat dimana dua shinobi terkuat bertarung hingga mati. Namun, apa yang mereka tidak sangka ialah fakta bahwa mereka akan terlahir kembali kedalam sebuah tubuh baru, atau yang biasa disebut bereinkarnasi, tanpa tahu kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi. AU!Dimensional-Traveling!Time-Traveling!_ _ **DLDR!**_

 _ **Pairing : HashiMito, Mada?**_

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

"Sasuke, mau membuat taruhan tidak?" Madara menengok kearah sumber suara yang ternyata berasal dari sohib sejatinya yang sedang memberikan tatapan penuh makna kearahnya, membuat Madara heran dengan tatapan tersebut.

"Hn? Taruhan apa? Memangnya kau pikir kau akan bermain judi di sebuah kasinomu sendiri didalam misi, hah? Dasar dobe" Ucap Madara sembari mendengus geli.

Yang benar saja. Setelah bereinkarnasi kembali, sifat bermain judinya itu tidak pernah hilang. Padahal, keberuntungannya sangat payah dalam bermain judi.

"Siapa juga yang mau bermain judi di kasino sendiri, teme? Aku masih 'kecil' juga tahu. Maksudku, ayo kita buat taruhan tentang musuh yang akan kita lawan nanti, sekaligus menghilangkan rasa bosan ini.." Kata Hashirama dengan nada bosannya.

Sementara Mito hanya diam saja sedari tadi sembari memikirkan inspirasi untuk membuat desain segel baru yang lebih praktis agar bisa selaras dengan penggunaan Doujutsunya.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kita taruhan begini saja. Ayo kita bertaruh kalau yang mendatangi kita nanti akan lebih kuat daripada dua makhluk lemah tadi.. dan mungkin saja lebih banyak?" Kata Madara sembari menyeringai tipis. Entah mengapa, ia memiliki firasat seperti itu.

Tetapi ia tahu kalau misi ini bukan hanya misi C-rank biasa. Lagipula, kenapa bisa ada dua missing-nin yang mengejar Tazuna waktu itu? Dan dari data yang ia lihat mereka adalah missing-nin B-rank.

Jika kedua missing-nin itu hidup pada masanya dan Hashirama dulu, maka mungkin mereka hanyalah C-rank missing-nin. Yah, itu mungkin.

"Hm.. aku rasa hanya tingkat B-rank lagi.. lagipula, Tazuna-san hanya pembuat jembatan biasa... walaupun nyawanya memang diincar juga sih.. "

Madara mengangguk mendengarnya. "Hn, 10.000 Ryo? Sekarang masih pertengahan bulan, dompetku menipis.." Hashirama hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Hm? Hanya 10.000 Ryo saja?20.000 Ryo deh.. aku tambahkan sedikit, bagaimana?"

"Jika itu maumu, aku sih terserah.. bukan salahku jika nasib payahmu itu mendatangimu, Dobe.. setidaknya, jika kau kalah maka uang jajanku bertambah" Jawab Madara dengan nada acuh tak acuh.

Walaupun ia tahu kalau nasibnya selalu sial jika berurusan dengan hobinya itu. Namun, karena status mereka berdua masih Genin, mereka tidak memiliki cukup banyak uang untuk bertaruh anehnya keduanya masih saja memasang taruhan tidak penting seperti tadi dan untungnya baik Kakashi maupun Yamato tidak menyadari kalau kedua genin manisnya tengah membuat sebuah taruhan tidak penting.

Padahal, sebenarnya judi merupakan salah satu dari 3 hukum shinobi yang tidak boleh dilanggar. Namun yah.. ada banyak shinobi yang melanggar salah satu dari 3 hukum itu. Bahkan ada yang langsung ketiganya.

Mito pun sweatdropped mendengarnya. Dua bocah yang bertaruh hal sepele seperti ini dan memasang taruhan yang cukup besar? Hah sudahlah.. Ia tidak peduli.

Sejak pertama mereka menjalankan misi, tidak ada hiburan yang sama sekali menarik bagi mereka, termasuk dua orang chunin yang menggunakan jebakan bodoh untuk mencoba menjebak mereka dan alhasil, setelah Madara mengurus dua chunin itu, Tazuna pun diinterogasi oleh Kakashi dan Yamato, dan pada akhirnya setelah Tazuna menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya terjadi pada desanya, Naruto dan kawan-kawan melanjutkan perjalanan mengawal Tazuna itu.

Sempat beberapa kali ketiga genin itu mendengarkan perbincangan dari duo Jounin yang menjadi pembimbing misi mereka itu. Mereka membicarakan seorang gadis bernama Yukimi dan ketiganya tidak tahu tentunya siapa gadis itu.

Madara sempat bertanya pada Kakashi, apakah Yukimi itu kekasihnya? Mengingat status senseinya itu yang menjomblo. Padahal, jika Madara menyadarinya, ia juga bernasib sama persis dengan sang Sensei. Hanya saja ia yang lebih lama menjomblo daripada Kakashi.

Singkatnya, kelima ninja Konoha dan Tazuna diantar oleh seorang tukang perahu kenalan Tazuna untuk menyebrang ke daerah pusat Nami no kuni itu.

"Gomen, Tazuna-san. Aku hanya bisa mengantar kalian sampai sini saja.. Kau tahu 'kan apa maksudku?" Katanya dengan nada berbisik. Tazuna pun mengangguk kecil dan pada akhirnya ia dan team 7 langsung melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kediamannya yang masih berjarak beberapa kilometer lagi.

Di tengah perjalanan, Madara dan Hashirama kembali bertukar pemikiran dan kali ini Mito pun ikut mendengarkan.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita nanti menyerang markas Gatou dan mengambil uangnya? Tiga perempat bisa kita berikan untuk Nami no Kuni, sekaligus untuk pembangunan desa mereka kembali.. sisanya 'kan bisa buat kita..lumayan bukan? Entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba ingin memiliki kedai Inarizushi sendiri..khekhekhe.." Tawar Madara yang tiba-tiba saja terpikirkan ide tersebut dan juga keinginan terpendamnya itu..

"Itu ide yang bagus.. tapi, memangnya kau sendiri tahu dimana letak markas Gatou, Sasuke? Dan juga, aku tidak tahu kalau selama ini kau memiliki jiwa seorang pebisnis juga.. " Tanya Mito dengan heran.

"Tentu saja! Asal kau tahu ya, aku hanya ingin memperkenalkan makanan dewa bernama Inarizushi kepada semua orang. Itu saja.." Kata Madara dengan nada bangga, dan dihadiahi tatapan sweatdropped dari para anggota team lainnya.

"Hah.. sudahlah.." Lanjut Madara tiba-tiba dan ia pun melakukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatian dua Jounin di belakangnya.

Madara hanya tersenyum tipis disaat ia melihat tatapan tertarik dari dua Jounin di belakangnya dan ia pun melakukan summon dengan memanggil seekor elang. Kakashi dan Yamato yang ada dibelakang mereka hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Sepertinya, yang dikatakan Sandaime memang benar. Mereka genin yang penuh dengan 'kejutan'.

'Sepertinya.. kali ini aku cukup beruntung dengan mendapatkan team genin seperti ini..' Batin Kakashi sembari tersenyum dengan eye smile andalannya kearah ketiga genin didepannya yang masih sibuk mengobrol sendiri. Kakashi juga tahu apa yang mereka perbincangkan sekarang dan menurutnya itu ide yang cukup bagus, yah... termasuk keinginan kecil Sasuke untuk membuka kedai Inarizushi.. tunggu sebentar.. Inarizushi?

"Geez, sepertinya data yang akademi berikan memang tidak sesuai sama sekali dengan kemampuan mereka, iya'kan Kakashi-senpai?" Tanya Yamato sembari menyikut mantan seniornya Anbunya itu.

"Maa.. itu memang benar, Tenzo. Dan soal Naruto.. bagaimana pendapatmu? Kau bilang, kau merasakan chakra Mokuton bukan? Walaupun agak samar-samar? " Yamato mengangguk mendengarnya.

"Memang jika kita tidak memfokuskan chakra kita padanya, chakra Mokutonnya tidak akan terasa sama sekali. Namun, karena aku adalah satu-satunya pengguna Mokuton sebelum Naruto-san akhirnya muncul, jadilah hanya aku yang bisa merasakannya. " Terang Yamato pada Kakashi dengan nada berbisik, tentunya agar tidak diketahui ketiga Genin yang untungnya bagi mereka masih sibuk membicarakan sesuatu itu.

Naruto yang sedang melihat-lihat sekelilingnya pun menghentikan gerak kedua matanya disaat ia melihat dari kejauhan, sebuah jembatan besar yang baru setengah jadi tersebut.

"Woah! Jembatannya sangat besar!" Seru Naruto kagum disaat melihat sebuah jembatan yang baru setengah jadi itu. Sasuke dan Hinata pun ikut serta melihat dan Sasuke hanya bersiul kagum melihatnya.

Tazuna yang mendengarnya pun tersenyum senang. "Hohoho.. tentu saja bocah. Ini adalah mahakarya ku." Naruto hanya mengangguk mendengarnya. Kemudian, ia kembali melihat-lihat sekelilingnya dan memasang wajah heran disaat melihat seekor kelinci dengan bulunya yang berwarna putih.

Seketika itu juga, insting shinobinya mengatakan bahwa mereka telah memasuki jebakan musuh tanpa mereka sadari.

"Minna! Jebakan!" Dengan pemberitahuan seperti itu, seluruh shinobi dan satu-satunya Kunoichi itu memasang pose siaga dan Yamato langsung membuat kubah kayu untuk melingkupi mereka semua disaat kelinci tersebut berubah menjadi sebuah ledakan.

BOOM!

Karena ledakan tersebut, beberapa pohon yang berada didekatnya pun ikut tumbang. Membuat Naruto agak sedikit kesal karena kelinci tidak bedosa itu mati begitu saja (karena ia berpikir jika musuh membeli kelinci itu hanya untuk dijadikan jebakan), begitu pula dengan pohon disekelilingnya yang rusak.

Namun dalam hati ia tersenyum senang karena masih ada satu shinobi yang memiliki kekkei genkai yang sama dengannya, walaupun hanya hasil injeksi.

"Fyuuh. Untung saja sempat ku tahan dengan Mokuton ku.. ahahaha.." Kata Yamato dengan begitu bahagianya dan pada akhirnya suara tawanya perlahan menghilang setelah ia melihat tatapan malas yang diperlihatkan lima orang lainnya.

Dan dengan itu, Yamato membuka kubah kayunya dan ternyata mereka sudah disambut oleh musuh mereka yang berjumlah...

"..5 orang. Dua A-rank dan sisanya hanya kurcaci yang menjadi pengikutnya. Ohh.. bahkan ada Mizuki juga, dobe! Ayo kita tendang bokongnya~ " Kata Madara dengan nada senangnya yang lebih terdengar sarkastik itu sembari menunjuk kearah Mizuki yang hanya menatap remeh mereka.

"Ah ya. Benar juga.. Eh? Matte! Apa itu berarti aku.. kalah taruhan lagi?" Ucapnya sembari kembali depresi. Madara hanya tersenyum puas karena ia kembali memenangkan taruhannya.

"Jangan lupa dobe, 20.000 Ryo..khukhukhu.." Ucap Madara dengan evil smirknya, sementara Mito hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan sembari mulai bersiap untuk menyerang.

'Pria itu.. memiliki pedang adik iparku..' Batin Mito yang teringat dengan Tobirama.

"Kau dengar itu, Zabuza? Mereka meremehkan shinobi kelas atas seperti kita? Bukankah lebih baik jika kita menyerang mereka sekarang dan tidak membuang-buang waktu lebih lama lagi?" Kata Mizuki kepada Zabuza.

"Ck.. apakah hanya mereka yang harus kulawan? 3 anak kurcaci, pria tua yang kelihatannya sudah bau tanah dan dua orang dewasa penyakitan?" Komentar Fuka sembari menatap datar lawan mereka. Team 7 yang mendengarnya pun sweatdropped dengan panggilan aneh dari lawannya itu.

"Dasar wanita tua tidak jelas.." Komentar Naruto dengan nada bosan dan alhasil, wanita yang di komentari pun menatap tajam kearah Naruto atau Hashirama yang hanya memasang ekspresi monoton.

"Kalian semua, jangan meremehkan mereka. Disana ada Kakashi Hatake, si Sharingan dan pengguna Mokuton, Yamato. " Ucap Zabuza memperingatkan.

"Kalau begitu, Naruto dan Sasuke..kalian maju dan pilih saja musuh kalian sesuka hati kalian. Kakashi-sensei dan Yamato-san juga melakukan hal yang sama. Aku akan membantu kalian dari belakang sekaligus menjaga Tazuna.."

'Uhh.. Sejak kapan Hinata yang menjadi komando disini?' Begitulah isi pikiran Kakashi, namun disaat ia melihat Hinata yang menatapnya dengan sebuah tatapan yang dingin dan juga serius..

"Ada masalah, sensei?" Tanya Hinata yang merasakan emosi penasaran dari guru dibelakangnya itu. Entah mengapa, kemampuan untuk mendeteksi emosi seseorang masih ada pada dirinya. Padahal ia kira karena menjadi Jinchuriki Kyuubi dulu ia baru mendapatkan kemampuan seperti itu. Tapi sekarang sepertinya kemampuan itu seperti menjadi miliknya seutuhnya

"Uhh.. tidak ada.. rencana yang bagus, Hinata-chan.." Balas Kakashi sembari memberikan eye smilenya itu. Ia bertaruh jika Hiashi tidak tahu tentang hal ini.

Tiba-tiba saja Fuka melompat kedepan sembari menodongkan senjatanya kearah Naruto.

"Hei Gaki, kau memiliki elemen angin yang kuat. Ayo bermain sebentar dengan Nee-chan~" Ajak Fuka, namun dengan nada menggoda Naruto walaupun sebenarnya yang ia maksudkan adalah intimidasi, namun ia hanya melihat Naruto yang tersenyum kecil saja.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita bermain, Nee-..." Belum selesai Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah aura membunuh terasa dari sampingnya dan ia melihat Hinata memandangnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Ia bisa mengerti dari tatapannya itu. 'Berani bermain yang aneh-aneh, akan kupotong juniormu, Ha-shi-ra-ma!'

Glek!

Hashirama menelan ludahnya dengan agak sedikit kesulitan karena ancaman tak terkatakan dari Mito. Madara hanya berusaha menahan tawanya karena ia mengerti apa maksud dari Mito. Setelahnya Hashirama hanya mengangguk paham dan Mito hanya tersenyum lembut kearahnya, namun mematikan.

"Hei, gaki! Jangan melupakanku seperti itu saja! Ayo kita bertarung!" Fuka pun mulai kesal dikarenakan Naruto yang hanya mendiaminya saja.

"Eh? Oh ya! Ayo kita bertarung dattebayo!" Sahut Naruto dan dengan itu, Fuka dan Naruto mencari tempat lain untuk bertarung, meninggalkan teamnya yang masih berada disana dan juga Mito yang kelihatannya masih tidak suka jika ada wanita lain yang mendekati Honey-nya itu.

"Ck.. awas saja. Jika wanita itu belum mati di tangan Naruto-kun, maka aku yang akan secara pribadi mengenalkannya pada kematian dengan caraku..khukhukhu.." Dan mendengar itu, Madara pun mundur teratur ke belakang. Oke, sebagai catatan. Jangan pernah membuat Mito marah. Dalam hal apapun.

"Gadis brengsek! Beraninya kau meremehka-.."

"Diam Aoi. Kau ini berisik sekali." Sebuah suara pun memotong penyelesaian kalimat dari seorang pria bernama Aoi itu dan setelahnya Aoi pun mendeathglare pemuda disampingnya.

"Kau itu yang berisik, Haku! Kau ini sebenarnya ada di pihak siapa hah? Aku atau mereka?"

"Tentu saja Zabuza-sama.." Dan mendengar jawaban seperti itu cukup membuat shinobi bernama Aoi itu sweatdropped.

"Baiklah.. Mizuki, kau ikut aku dan kita serang pengguna Mokuton!" Mendengarnya, Yamato tahu bahwa ini akan menjadi kesempatan yang bagus untuk menangkap dua missing-nin untuk dilempar kembali kedalam penjara Konoha.. atau kalau mereka masih 'nakal', maka benteng Hozuki lah pilihan yang tepat.

* * *

Yamato langsung melancarkan kanan nya berubah menjadi kayu, memanjang menuju duo missing-nin Konoha, Mizuki dan Aoi. Mizuki melompat kesamping, sementari Aoi melompat lurus menuju atas balok kayu Yamato. Dengan percaya dirinya, ia berlari lurus dengan Raijin aktif ditangan kanan nya dan tanpa ba bi bu ia langsung melompat menujuTazuna.

"Hakke Kusho!" Aoi dipaksa menerima serangan dari seorang gadis Hyuuga yang tadi ia anggap sebagai seorang gadis yang payung kesayangnya hancur dan gagal melindungi nya, jadilah Raijin yang sekarang ia gunakan

Mito memandang sejenak pedang Raijin yang dipegang oleh pemuda berisik bernama Aoi itu.

'Yang menggunakannya terlalu lemah. Setengah dari aura kuat Tobirama pun tidak sampai.. hahh.. apa boleh buat? Ne, akan kugunakan pedang kesayanganmu itu dengan baik, Tobi-chan. Percaya saja pada Onee-chan, oke? ' Pikir Mito sembari mengingat tentang adik iparnya yang kelewat jenius dan juga kuat itu. Mito juga senang sekali untuk membantu pemuda Senju itu bereksprerimen dengan jurus buatannya. Termasuk Kage Bunshin.

" Hyuuga yang sombong, eh? Kau mau menantangku, ya? Jangan bermimpi di siang bolong ! Dengan Raijin di tanganku ini, aku sekuat Nidaime Hokage! Hahahaha!" Aoi pun tertawa jahat setelah menyelesaikan kata-katanya itu, dan setelahnya ia melihat kearah Hinata yang masih menatapnya dengan wajah tanpa emosi.

'Hahh.. aku tidak percaya shinobi zaman sekarang itu sangatlah bodoh..' Batin Mito sembari geleng-geleng kepala. Pada masa ia dan kedua rekan satu teamnya itu hidup, tidak ada orang yang cukup bodoh seperti orang yang ada didepannya itu. Sekuat Nidaime katanya? Ha! Akan ia perlihatkan kekuatan dari Raijin sebenarnya pada si bodoh didepannya itu.

"... dan aku akan membunuh mu, lalu mengambil Byakugan darimu, dan aku akan menjadi shinobi terkuat di dunia ini! Hahaha!" Dan Aoi pun kembali tertawa jahat, sementara Mito tidak mendengar omong kosong apa lagi yang musuhnya katakan itu.

'Hahh.. shinobi zaman sekarang memang suka berbicara tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu..' Batin Mito sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. Padahal zaman dulu, usia mereka hanya mencapai batas 30 tahun karena era peperangan penuh darah dan horor itu.

"..." Dan dari pada salah paham, atau mempermalukan dirinya sendiri, maka Mito diam saja. Namun ternyata, reaksi itu malah dikira sebagai suatu bentuk kesombongan dirinya bagi Aoi.

"Tsk! Sombong sekali kau ini. Rasakan ini, gadis lemah!"Dengan itu Aoi berlari menuju Mito dengan memposisikan Raijin dengan posisi diagonal. Ia melompat, menghindar, melompat ke kiri, lalu ke kanan.

Mito hanya terus menghindari serangan tak braturan dari Aoi. Terlalu banyak celah. Hahh.. beruntung sekali pemuda didepannya itu. Jika ia melawan Madara, maka kepalanya sudah lepas dari tubuhnya sedari tadi. Yah.. kecuali jika mantan kepala klan Uchiha itu ingin bermain-main.. makan ceritanya beda.

"Ada apa Hyuuga kecil? Apa kau ketakutan?" Masih dalam posisi melompat mundur, Mito membuka mulutnya. Jarum-jarum kecil keluar dari dalam mulutnya, tepat menusuk tangan Aoi.

"Ugh! Gadis sial! Apa yg kau lakukan?!" Teriak Aoi karena ia tidak percaya bahwa ia dapat dengan mudah kalah hanya dengan satu serangan seperti itu. Mito pun berjalan dengan santai dan mengambil Raijin yang terjatuh. Aura pedang Raijin pun meningkat.

Mito tersenyum karena tahu bahwa pedang ini juga akan merepon chakranya. Itu semua berkat Tobirama yang sebenarnya sudah memberikan pedang Raijin ini sebagai hadiah untuknya. Dan beruntungnya Mito memiliki elemen yang sama dengan adik iparnya itu.

Yah, walaupun Tobirama juga lebih sering memakainya. Makanya orang-orang mengira pedang ini adalah milik Tobirama, padahal sebenarnya adalah milikinya dari Tobirama.

"Tanganmu hanya lumpuh untuk sementara waktu dan kau sudah berada dalam area jangkauan ku.." Simbol Yin-Yang pun muncul dibawah keduanya. Sementara Aoi hanya diam dan mengutuki Hyuuga didepannya dengan berbagai sumpah serapah yang ada didunia ini karena sudah tahu kalau mau kabur pun sudah terlambat.

"Shugohakke-.." Mito memposisikan diri nya dengan merapatkan dua jari tangan kirinya dan mengarahkannya ke bawah, sementara tangan kanannya kearah atas dengan bentuk jari yang sama dan juga posisi tubuhnya yang agak bungkuk dengan kedua tatapan Byakugannya yang menatap tajam mangsanya.

"-..Sanjuunisho!"

2 puk ulan

4 pukulan

8 puk ulan

16 pukulan

32 pukulan

Aoi terlempar jauh setelahnya dan punggungnya menabrak pohon hingga batang pohon itu terbelah menjadi dua. Mito kembali berdiri dan ekspresinya tidak berubah sama sekali.

"G-gadis .. si..al! A..akanku balas kau!" Umpat Aoi yang masih belum mampu untuk berdiri. Harga dirinya sudah hancur.

Ayolah, masa kalah dengan genin? Apalagi ia adalah Kunoichi yang ternyata baru lulus Akademi? Pikirnya begitu. Tak tahu kalau yang dilawannya adalah istri dari Hokage Pertama. Putri Uzushiogakure pula.

"Akan kutunjukan padamu kekuatan Raijin yang sebenarnya sebelum kau mati..." Mito mengalirkan chakranya pada pedang itu, dan pada akhirnya membentuk bilah bercahaya berwarna biru gelap.

Mito melompat kedepan dengan memposisikan Raijin dengan tebasan vertikal. Tubuh Aoi yang tadinya terduduk, terbelah dua, dengan potongan halus ditubuh nya. Sengatan listrik masih tersisa dimayat terbelah Aoi.

Mito pun berbalik melihat Tazuna yang melihat kearahnya dengan ekpresi.. horor?

"Ada apa, Tazuna-san?" Mito tersenyum lembut kearah kliennya yang malah mundur sedikit ke belakang saking takutnya.

"Ti..ti..ti..tida k.. tidak ada... sungguh!" Dan ekspresi heran pun tercetak di wajah Mito.

'Apa aku berlebihan.?-Mito mengangkat bahunya tak tahu lagi dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang selain menjaga Tazuna yang malah menjaga jarak dengannya.

* * *

Mizuki berubah menjadi manusia setengah harimau yang bentuknya cukup aneh dan tidak hanya bertambah aneh, ia juga bertambah kuat.

"Cairan apa yang diminum nya tadi?" Gumam Yamato sembari tetap terus memperhatikan Mizuki yang sedang menatap remeh dirinya.

"Si pengguna Mokuton pun tak bisa berkutik di hadapanku dan kau akan jadi hama pertama yang kumusnahkan!" Mizuki melesat dengan tinjunya.

Sulur- sulur kayu terus menyerang Mizuki dari berbagai arah yang terus dihancurkan Mizuki dan dihindarinya dan hal itu berlangsung selama 30 menit, ditambah dengan berbagai adu kepalan tangan dan jutsu selama itu.

"Apa.. hah..hanya..hah.. itu yang kau bisa?" Tanya Mizuki, walaupun ia saat ini terlihat sedang terengah-engah karena terlalu banyak pergerakan dalam waktu yang singkat. Namun tetap saja Mizuki bersikap sombong dan hal itulah yang membuat seorang shinobi kalah dengan cepat, seperti yang akan dinikmati oleh Mizuki sebentar lagi.

"Shinobi harus memperluas visinya.. dan menjaga kewaspadaannya" Yamato yang lain, alias Bunshin itu menendang keras Mizuki.

"... jika tak ingin jadi badut bodoh.." Mizuki yang terlempar lurus kedepan pun tertancap tubuhnya pada balok kayu dengan ujung runcingnya yang tepat menusuk dada mizuki sehingga ia mati seketika.

"Hahh.. sepertinya aku harus cepat ketempat ketempat Hinata. Dia pasti mengalami kesulitan" Dengan itu, Yamato pun langsung menuju ke tempat Hinata dan menghela nafas lega disaat ia menemukan Hnata yang sedang berjaga dekat Tazuna dan musuhnya sudah mati dengan keadaan yang mengerikan.

* * *

"Kuso!" Sejak tadi Fuka tanpa ampun menggunakan berbagai Ninjutsu elemennya kearah Naruto atau Hashirama yang menghindarinya dengan elemen anginnya, dan kadang dengan berbagai jutsu lain.

'Seberapa banyak chakranya itu? Lagipula..rasanya agak tidak normal untuk seorang kunoichi sepertinya memiliki chakra yang banyak seperti ini..' Batin Hashirama.

"Ufufufu.. kau bingung bocah? Baiklah, akan kuberitahu. Ini adalah keistimewaan bawaanku yang mampu menggunakan sedikit chakra untuk setiap jutsu yang kugunakan. Menyenangkan bukan? Fufufu.. " Jelas Fuka, dan tanpa sepengetahuannya membuat Naruto mempersiapkan sebuah ide untuk menyerangnya.

'Hahh.. kalau tahu seperti ini, sudah sedari tadi ku kalahkan dia dengan jurus baruku..' Batin Naruto lagi.

"Hmm.. souka.. Baiklah, kita bisa lanjutkan permainan ini, Onee-chan.." Puluhan Bunshin tercipta di sekitar Naruto

"Ini membosankan.. Apa kau hanya mampu membuat bunshin?" Tanya Fuka meremehkan, sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"..." Bunshin Naruto menyerang dari segala arah dengan tendangan, pukulan dan beberapa bunshin pun melempar shuriken kearah Fuka yang sedang sibuk menangkis setiap serangan yang diberikan, entah dengan jutsu atau hanya dengan sekedar tendangan dan pukulan.

Sementara itu, beberapa Bunshin dan dirinya yang asli menyiapkan Rasengan yang telah di pelajari.

"Makan ini, Nee-Chan~"

"!" Fuka menghindari satu bunshin, menangkap tangan bunshin yang lain dan melemparkannya pada Bunshin lain yang membawa Rasengan.

"Suiton : Hahonryuu!" Semburan air dari tangan Naruto melesat menuju Fuka. Fuka melompat menghindar, tanpa menyadari bunshin lain yang membawa rasengan mengarah padanya.

"Rasakan ini, Nee-Chan" Rasengan pun tepat mengenai punggung Fuka dan serangan tersebut otomatis melemparnya hingga ia terpental dan melambung keatas.

"Ukh!" Bunshin lain pun berdatangan dan bersiap dengan Side-Kick.

"Terbanglah, Nee-Chan!~" Naruto menendang perutnya dan membawa Fuka lebih melesat ke atas, dengan Naruto yang sudah bersiap dengan Rasengan versi besar.

"Meluncurlah kebawah, dattebayo! Odama Rasengan!"

"!" Rasengan pun mengenai perut Fuka dengan telak. Rasengan tersebut membesar di udara dengan Fuka didalamnya, sebelum akhirnya meledak dan membawa Fuka meluncur ke bawah dengan keadaan tak bernyawa.

"Ahh.. Sepertinya sudah selesai.. ugh, sakit sekali -ttebayou. Cambuk airnya tadi menyakitkan.. uhh.. menyebalkan.."

* * *

"Kubah es menyebalkan!" Saat ini, Madara terkurung di dalam kubah es buatan Haku, dimana dia juga diserang tanpa ampun dengan jarum-jarum es dan juga senbon, meski ia selalu berhasil menghindar.

'Hmm.. kugunakan itu saja deh..'

"Chidori Nagashi!" Petir menguar dari tubuh Madara dan dari tanah pijakannya pula, sebelum akhirnya merambat dengan cepat ke cermin es dimana Haku yang asli dan bayangannya berada didalam sana.

'Memang bisa yah.. kenapa tidak dari tadi saja kugunakan, yah? Aku malah jadi buang waktu disini. Belum lagi menagih hutang si dobe..' Batin Madara.

Madara menatap Haku yang terlempar oleh jutsu nya, di mana sengatan listrik masih terlihat di tubuhnya.

'Meski dia terlihat tak ingin membunuh ku, aku ingin segera menyelesaikan ini.'

Dengan tangan yang telah terselimuti Chidori, Madara kembali menatap calon korban nya itu.

'Baiklah.. mari kita selesaikan ini..' Dengan itu, Madara melesat menuju Haku dan memulai tariannya, tanpa harus diganggu lagi oleh kubah es sialan tadi.

* * *

Kakashi merasa beruntung saat ini karena selama ia berhenti dari Anbu, kemampuannya tidak menumpul maupun kaku. Tetapi, sejak bersama dengan team barunya, ia sudah menjadwalkan latihan untuk melatih fisik dan stamina setiap harinya selama mereka tidak menjalankan misi, sehingga tubuhnya sekarang sudah seperti dulu lagi. Seperti disaat masa kejayaannya itu.

'Yah jika tidak, orang sekelas Zabuza bisa membunuh ku dengan cepat..' Batin Kakashi sembari menatap kearah Sasuke yang telah menyiapkan Chidorinya

"Selamat tinggal.."Sasuke pun merangkai 3 segel untuk mengaktifkan Chidorinya dan melesat cepat kearah Haku yang juga akan mengadu jutsunya dengan Sasuke.

"Yare-yare, team kami memang monster yg belum dikenal saja.." Kakashi bergumam sambil menatap Naruto dan Hinata yang telah selesai duluan.

"Yamato juga sepertinya sudah beres.." Dan dengan itu, Kakashi melesat dengan tekhnik Chidorinya kearah Zabuza.

"Jisarenhyou!"

"!" Laju Madara dan Kakashi terhenti disaat tembok es dengan taring-taring yang tajam menghalangi mereka.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

Brakh!

Dinding es bertaring itu pun hancur dan baik Zabuza maupun Haku tiada disana.

"Sensei, apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sasuke pada Kakashi yang

"Tidak, sepertinya tadi ada yang menggunakan jutsu di ujung sana.. tapi itu hanya asumsiku saja.."

"Hahh.. mangsaku hilang~" Gumam Sasuke dengan nada kecewa sembari berjalan bersama sang Sensei untuk kembali berkumpul dengan teamnya. Sementara Kakashi yang mendengarnya hanya memberikan eye-smile andalannya.

* * *

 **[Konohagakure no Sato]**

"Tsunade, akhirnya kau mau datang juga.." Hiruzen menyapa murid wanitanya yang baru saja datang itu. Namun anehnya ia melihat wajah Tsunade yang memerah karena marah. Tatapan mata hazelnya pun tajam kearahnya.

"Aku kemari karena Naruto! Kau berbohong padaku, pak tua !" Tsunade tanpa basa-basi langsung mengatakan tujuannya.

"Aku berbohong perihal apa?" Tanya Hiruzen yang tidak mengerti itu. Apa maksud Tsunade? Ia berbohong? Sejak kapan ia berani membohongi murid kesayangannya yang satu ini?

"Kau menyuratiku, mengatakan bahwa Naruto telah tewas di insiden Kyuubi bersama Kushina-Chan dan Minato. Tapi belum lama ini Jiraiya datang menemuiku dan mengatakan dia telah melatih Naruto dan bahkan dia mampu menggunakan Mokuton. Aku tak peduli kemampuannya. Tapi, apa maksudmu dengan membohongiku, pak tua! Apa kau ingin menyingkirkan satu-satunya anggota keluargaku yang masih ada ini?" Tsunade marah besar atas kebohongan yang dilakukan Hiruzen.

Tsunade adalah orang tua baptis dari Uzumaki Naruto selain Jiraiya. Tentu saja dia telah berjanji menjaga, merawat dan melatih Naruto juga. Namun, ketika hendak kembali ke konoha. Tsunade mendapat warta bahwa Naruto turut tewas bersama kedua orang tua nya dalam insiden kyuubi.

Dan itu cukup menambah daftar keengganannya kembali ke konoha. Tsunade semakin terpuruk dengan hal ini. Dan menjadi semakin uring-uringan.

Namun, belum lama Tsunade bertemu Jiraiya di Tanzaku Gai, Jiraiya berkata bahwa dia telah melatih Naruto dan menceritakan segalanya. Disaat itulah Tsunade dengan geram dan merasa di tipu tanpa basa-basi lebih lama lagi langsung menuju Konoha.

Jiraiya tak turut serta, Jiraiya berkata bahwa dia ada urusan lain.

"Ada yang salah disini." Hiruzen menghisap dalam rokoknya, dan menghembuskannya kasar, dengan kedua matanya yang menatap kearah samping.

"Ya.. Dan banyak yang harus kau jelaskan.." Tsunade bersidekap, mencoba menahan amarah. Bagaimanapun, Sandaime itu adalah guru dan orang yang dia hormati.

"Bukan itu maksudku.." Hiruzen meletakan kertas yang telah dia beri stempel, lalu melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

".. aku memang menyuratimu. Namun, aku meminta kau datang untuk merawat Naruto. Bukan tentang kematian Naruto. Ada sabotase, sepertinya.." Mendengarnya, Tsunade langsung percaya bahwa sepertinya memang ada sabotase. Hiruzen tak mungkin berbohong.

"Danzou!" Tsunade langsung mengalamatkan tuduhan pada orang yang paling mungkin menjadi dalangnya.

"Jangan asal menebak, Tsunade. Hahh.. baiklah, kemana Jiraiya?" Hiruzen berpikir, akan lebih mudah jika ada si bocah mesum itu.

"Aku tak tau, dia mengatakan hal seperti ingin ke Nami no Kuni…" Tsunade mencoba mengingat apa yang Jiraiya katakan sebelum berpisah.

"Ah ya… aku ingat, dia ingin mencoba sesuatu pada Naruto." Hiruzen ingat saat Jiraiya meminta menyertakan Yamato dalam misi bersama tim Kakashi.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Tsunade penasaran.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu. Mari tunggu kabarnya saja.."

* * *

Setelah melawan komplotan Zabuza, Naruto dan yang lainnya akhirnya tiba di kediaman Tazuna. Belum lama mengistirahatkan diri, mereka dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Jiraiya yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Hohoho.. Pertarungan sangat seru dari ceritanya. Tapi aku kesini karena ingin mencoba sesuatu. Semoga saja berhasil." Jiraiya tersenyum setelah menjelaskan secara singkat maksud kedatangannya.

"Apa itu ?" Kakashi bertanya penasaran.

"Kau ingat ? Setiap aku, kau dan Minato mencoba menambahkan elemen pada Rasengan, namun masih gagal? Dan, aku juga meminta Yamato disini untuk Naruto agar ia bisa mencoba mengendalikan Kyuubi? Yah, setidaknya berkomunikasi juga sudah bagus jika ia masih belum bisa mengendalikannya. Kurasa ini patut di coba. Jika chakra Yamato identik dengan Hashirama, ada kemungkinan pengguna Mokuton lainnya punya kesamaan juga. Aku mau memanfaatkan Mokuton untuk menahan chakra Kyuubi. Aku yakin ini akan berhasil." Jiraiya tersenyum penuh percaya diri.

"Jadi, besok kau harus siap Naruto." Jiraiya mengangguk puas, melihat Naruto mengangguk antusias.

"Ahh… maaf sebelumnya." Tazuna mengintrupsi.

"Aku sedikit bingung. Kamar disini jika menambah satu orang lagi, berarti harus ada yang mengalah. Inari masih tidur bersama Tsunami, dan ruangannya hanya pas untuk mereka berdua. Ruanganku hanya pas untuk satu orang, dan dua kamar tamu, mungkin cukup, hanya saja salah satu nya disini adalah wanita, jadi kupi-.."

"Naruto-kun akan sekamar denganku, masalah selesai." Mito yang mulai jengah dan sejak tadi terdiam bersuara.

Kecuali Hashirama dan Madara, semuanya terkejut dengan ucapan dari Hinata.

"Apa ?" Mito makin jengah di pandangi seperti itu.

"Apa tak apa begitu ?" Yamato bertanya takut takut, mengingat sadisnya Hinata di pertarungan tadi.

"Dia bilang kan masalah selesai, ya sudah. Kenapa harus dipertanyakan lagi ?" Kata Madara yang dia akhiri dengan menguap bosan.

"Ini sudah malam. Besok kan latihan. Jadi kurasa lebih baik tidur saja." Madara beranjak pergi ke ruangan yang telah di sediakan.

Kakashi mengangkat bahu dan ikut Sasuke, Lalu Jiraiya yang cengengesan juga turut di belakang kakashi. Yamato hanya pasrah dan masuk juga. Lalu Hinata dan Naruto yang di rungan berbeda.

* * *

"Ini sudah semuanya, Naruto-Kun." Mito menyerahkan gulungan formula Fuinjutsu yang dia ingat tentang Hiraishin. Hashirama menerimanya dengan senyum.

"Kau tiba-tiba tertarik dengan jutsu ini, ada apa?" Mito memeluk Hashirama dari belakang dengan manja. Dimana Hashirama duduk dan melanjutkan mengerjakan Hiraishin yang telah di mulai sejak setahun lalu.

"Entahlah.. bisa dibilang aku merasa terikat dengan jutsu ini selain Rasengan." Hashirama sendiri tak mengerti kenapa, namun dirinya sangat berkeinginan mempelajari jutsu ini.

"Ah yah.. aku mengingatnya. Jinchuuriki penggantiku dahulu juga seorang Uzumaki, Uzumaki Kushina kalau tidak salah. Aku juga mengajari fuinjutsu pada anak yang dekat dengan Kushina, anak berambut kuning seperti mu bernama Namikaze Minato. Ah, kenapa aku baru mengingatnya! Kau pasti anak dari mereka berdua, Hashirama-Kun ! Rambutmu mirip dengan Minato dan wajahmu identik dengan Kushina itu." Ucapan Mito jelas membuat Hashirama terkejut.

Pasalnya, dia juga tidak sadar sama sekali saat memperhatikan wajah Yondaime Hokage di kantor Hokage. Dan malah berteriak ingin melebihinya kelak kepada Sandaime kala itu.

"I..iya juga yah.. jika berfikir kesana. Aku juga baru menyadarinya. Jadi Naruto, pemilik tubuh ini adalah anak dari mereka berdua! Ya ampun.. aku bodoh sekali.." Setelah ucapan Hashirama, mereka berdua tersenyum dan mengangguk. Lalu Hashirama melanjutkan lagi pengerjaan Fuinnya.

"Aku akan buatkan minuman sebentar" Mito beranjak pergi keluar dari ruangan, membuatkan Hashirama segelas minuman.

Hiraishin adalah jutsu yang di ciptakan Tobirama dan dikembangkan lebih jauh oleh Namikaze Minato. Tidak sepenuhnya ciptaan Tobirama, karena Hashirama pribadi tahu dengan pasti bahwa Hiraishin formula awalnya di ciptakan oleh istrinya. Lebih tepat jika yang menggunakan dan menyempurnakannya adalah Tobirama.

Di buku sejarah yang Hashirama baca, Hiraishin adalah tehnik hebat yang menghancurkan pasukan Iwa hanya dalam waktu yang sedikit. Itu juga alasan mengapa Iwa sangat membenci Minato dan Konoha.

Setahun lalu, setelah membaca bagian sejarah itu. Hashirama meminta Mito menciptakan kembali formula Hiraishin. Namun karena kesibukannya sekarang, pengerjaannya pun jadi lama dan makan waktu hingga setahun lebih.

Hashirama berencana membuatnya ketingkat lebih jauh. Dengan membuatnya cukup mampu tanpa menggunakan tanda. Namun, dalam percobaannya ternyata hanya mampu di gunakan dalam jarak yang sangat terbatas. Sekitar 50 - 100meter untuk saat ini.

Dengan cara membuat segel di punggung tangan kirinya, Hashirama merubahnya dari perpindahan ke gerak. Ini lebih seperti menggerakan benda dengan sangat cepat. Hasilnya cukup memuaskan, karena sama sekali tak terlihat seperti kecepatan dari Hiraishin itu berkurang.

Hashirama meregangkan tubuhnya, ketika Mito masuk dengan dua gelas kopi hitam dan susu buatannya.

"Apa ini seenak buatanmu dahulu?" Hashirama bertanya dengan nada guyon.

"Apa kau pikir karena aku sempat menua melebihi mu, jadi kemampuanku berkurang. Begitukah, Hashirama-Danna?" Namun yang di dapat adalah, Uzumaki Mito yang tersinggung.

"Oh ya ampun.. ternyata jadwal datang bulanmu berbeda yah?" Sayangnya itu hanya menyulut amarah Mito, dan Hashirama mendapat benjol di atas kepalanya.

"Berhenti mengatakan hal-hal yang membuatku tersinggung jika sudah tahu!" Hinata yang berkata dengan senyum manis, yang entah mengapa terlihat ada petir menyambar di belakangnya dalam pandangan Naruto.

"O-Okay, jadi itu sejak kapan?"

"Kemarin"

"Hingga?"

"Normalnya 3 hari."

"Akan kuingat!"

"Kita masih 13 tahun, Hashi.."

"2 atau 3 tahun lagi akan tidak masalah 'kan?"

"Tapi itu terlalu cepat!"

"Perlu di ingat, kita bertunangan usia 14, melakukan itu usia 16, dan menikah usia 18.."

"Ya itu berbeda!"

"Baiklah, jika kau tak menginginkannya." Hashirama mengangkat bahu dan meminum kopi nya dengan elegan, layak nya dia di masa lalu.

"..." Hinata bungkam.

Hening.

"..."

Masih hening..

"Umm… nnn.. Naruto-Kun..?" Mito memecah keheningan. Memanggil Hashirama dan menarik narik pelan lengan baju Hashirama.

"Ya?" Hashirama bingung, ini malah mengingatkannya pada mood swing Mito ketika hamil dulu ketimbang PMSnya.

"Kau marah?" Hinata bertanya dengan wajah yang terlihat pilu secara berlebihan. Tentu saja, ini aneh bagi Naruto yang mengenalnya luar dalam sejak kehidupan sebelumnya.

"Tidak kok. Kau kenapa sih?" Ucapan yang sangat lembut dari Naruto malah membuat Hinata meneteskan air mata.

'Ya ampun.. dia ini PMS atau mood swing sih?!'

* * *

"Senpai, Jiraiya-sama, Sasuke, kita mau melakukan hal penting apa? kenapa harus naik ke atap sih?" Yamato bertanya dengan sangat bingung.

Tidurnya nyenyaknya di ganggu oleh Sasuke dan the genk. Dengan mengatakan, 'Ada hal yang lebih hebat dari misi Rank-S yang akan kita lakukan' dan lalu mengajak nya keluar rumah dan melompat ke atap, lalu mengendap-endap layaknya perampok unggul.

"Jangan berisik, Baka-Taichou !" Sasuke menjawab dengan judes.

"Kita akan menyaksikan langsung, Maestro yang sedang mencari inspirasi. Mungkin tidak sehebat risetnya yang biasanya. Tapi, kapan lagi bisa menyaksikan secara langsung, dan turut serta membantu karya seorang Maestro." Kakashi menjawab berapi-api, meski suaranya sepelan angin malam.

"Hmm.. Hmm.. itu tepat sekali." Sasuke menjawab dengan anggukan tak kalah antusias.

Sementara Jiraiya hanya memberi thumb-up kepada mereka berdua, dengan senyum sok kerennya. Dan angin yang mengibarkan rambutnya lembut, seolah memberi kesan dia adalah seseorang yang berkharisma.

Yamato cengo melihatnya.

'Y-yang benar saja?!'

"Lalu, Kenapa kalian mengajakku?! Melakukan hal tak bermoral seperti ini pada seorang janda cantik seperti Tsunami-san? Itu sungguh tidak pantas. Mohon di pikirkan kembali!" Yamato berujar dengan nada seperti seorang proklamator pemalu.

Trio Riset ini malah saling pandang dengan aneh. Lalu Kakashi maju dengan langkah tenang dan menyentuh bahu Yamato.

Dengan suara cool dan tatapan gagahnya, Kakashi berkata

"Dengarkan, Tenzou. Pertama, kami mengajakmu karena antisipasi. Jadi jika ketahuan. Tak ada seseorang yang berani menyindir. Kau tak bisa mengelak, karena kau juga termasuk disini. Kedua, yang kami intip adalah pasangan muda kita, Naruto dan Hinata. Bukan Tsunami. Ketiga, sumpah, apa kau seorang MiLF.? Okay, aku juga menyukai Tsunami-san karena dia masih cantik dan seksi, tapi tak perlu kau berfikir kotor dan ingat, Yukimi-chan menunggumu di rumah."

Dan Yamato kembali cengo.

'Kenapa jadi rebutan, janda? Bicara apa sih si orang-orangan sawah ini..?' Madara atau Sasuke membatin bingung.

'Tapi memang Tsunami-san cantik juga..' Sasuke segera menggeleng keras, mengenyahkan pemikiran mesum sesaatnya.

Madara dahulu tak pernah ada waktu untuk urusan wanita. Harinya hanya berisi latihan dan latihan, pertempuran dan strategi. Hal seperti wanita. Dia tak punya waktu.

Tapi tentu saja, Madara memiliki tipe idealnya sendiri. Dan yang sudah pasti, bukan seorang yang usianya terpaut jauh di atas dirinya. Namun, Madara bingung jika dirinya menempatkan diri sebagai Madara, maka usianya dan Tsunami selisih puluhan tahun. Jika dia sebagai Sasuke, maka usianya hanya terpaut 17 tahun.

'Apa sebegitu terlalu jauh? Kurasa tak apa selama dia cantik..' Madara menggeleng lagi, mengenyahkan pemikiran anehnya.

"Hei.. sudah-sudah, kita harus cepat" Jiraiya memecahkan suasana. Sekaligus meredam pertengkaran absurd mereka, bisa habis waktu disini hanya karena pembicaraan tidak jelas.

Akhirnya mereka mulai mengendap, menekan chakra mereka hingga yang paling rendah. Mengingat Naruto dan Hinata juga tipe sensor. Jadi ini adalah hal yang berbahaya. Mereka hanya bisa menguping tanpa ada yg berani ambil resiko untuk mengintip.

Jelas, tak ada satupun yang mau terkena Juken dan Rasengan sekaligus.

* * *

"Naruto-kun.. hiks.. hiks..kau pasti marah padaku. Iya 'kan ?" Hinata beralih memeluk Hashirama dari belakang, dimana Hashirama masih duduk di kursi dan memperhatikan tingkah aneh Mito.

"…." Serba salah dan bingung. Hashirama diam, bukan. Dia sedang berfikir harus menggunakan kata apa yang tepat.

"A..Aku ingin memberimu sesuatu." Tanpa beranjak, Mito membuka telapak tangannya dan mengalirkan chakra pada segel tertentu. Masih dengan aliran air mata di pipinya, namun ia sudah berhenti menangis. Hashirama hanya diam saa karena bingung harus melakukan apa.

Boft!

Kado yang sepertinya di hias Mito sendiri dengan warna merah favoritnya, meski sekarang sepertinya dia menyukai warna Nila atau Lavender juga.

"Bukalah, aku sudah mempersiapkan ini sejak lama untukmu, Naruto-kun"

"benarkah, ini-..?"

"Un.. Yah" Mito mengangguk, mengeratkan pelukannya yang kini hanya dengan satu tangan. Dengan lembut mendekatkan wajahnya hingga menempelkan sisi wajah mereka.

"Aku buka!" Hashirama dengan senyum sumringah membuka kado dari Mito.

"i..ini..-"

"A..apa kau suka ?"

Itu adalah Kunai Hiraishin cabang tiga persis milik Minato yang terpajang di kantor Hokage. Perbedaannya adalah outline kertas khusus Fuinnya berwarna Crimson merah gelap. Kunai seperti ini akan memudahkan pengguna saat melawan musuh yang menggunakan pedang.

Menahan senjata mereka dengan pasti melalui cabangnya. Dan lebih mantap ketika tertancap dalam target.

Mito memang telah menyiapkannya tepat ketika pembayaran misi mereka dari Yukigakure di berikan. Mito langsung membuat design dan memberikan detilnya lalu memesan ini pada pandai besi terbaik Konoha. Tepat sebelum misi ini dimulai, Mito menyiapkannya. Menyimpan jumlah masif Kunai pada gulungan, dan menyisakan satu di atasnya.

Meski sebenarnya Mito mengorbankan seluruh uang misi yang sengaja dia kumpulkan selama ini. Toh itu memang sudah lebih dari yang dia perhitungkan. Meski begitu, kelebihan uang yang dia target tetap dia gunakan untuk memesan kunai ini. Jadilah persediaan kunai Hashirama cukup untuk jangka panjang.

"Kau bercanda?! Tentu aku sangat menyukainya -ttebayou!" Hashirama berdiri, mengenggam kunainya dengan erat lalu mencobanya.

'Ini sangat nyaman.. sangat lembut dalam genggamanku.. dan..' Hashirama tiba tiba memeluk erat Mito, terlalu erat.

"Aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apalagi!"

"Ahh.. ha.. ha.. ha… jangan terlalu kencang Naruto-kun! Sesak.." Mito berkata dengan lembut dengan nafas terengah setelah Hashirama melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Ahaha.. maaf, aku terlalu senang.." Mito tersenyum maklum dengan tingkah suaminya, Hashirama adalah orang yang terus terang, dia akan mengekspresikan apa yang memang terjadi pada dirinya. Itu juga hal yang Mito sukai dari Hashirama dan tercatat dalam List hal yang Mito sukai.

"Kau sudah tidak marah lagi, Naruto-Kun ?" Hinata bertanya dengan nada yang pelan.

"Hee? Aku tak pernah marah padamu kok." Hashirama kembali bingung.

"Eh? Tapi tadi itu.. soal itu.. kupikir kau marah. Jadi aku ingin berkata boleh.. ah.. sudahlah, tak perlu dibahas!" Hashirama makin bingung.

Bagaimanapun Hashirama mengenal Mito lebih lama dengan sifat malu-malunya yang sudah banyak berkurang. Jadi, hal seperti ini bukanlah hal yang bisa Hashirama tangani.

"K-kau mau susuku ? ini untukmu!" Mengalihkan pembicaraan menutupi hal memalukan tadi, Mito menyodorkan susu yang entah bagaimana masih terasa hangat. Mungkin tepat juga, karena Kopi Hashirama telah lebih dahulu habis.

"A-ah.. yahh… Terima kasih…" Hashirama menerimanya dengan kikuk, takut takut mood Mito berubah lagi.

Sementara Naruto menghabiskan minuman Hinata, Hinata membereskan segalanya di ruangan itu.

* * *

"W-wah.. mereka.. aku tak pernah menyangka, mereka sudah sejauh ini.." Yamato berujar tak percaya. Hei! Mereka masih 13 tahun. Dan dia? Bahkan masih grogi bersama Yukimi.

"Well.. aku sih sudah menduganya dari gelagat mereka.." Kakashi berujar sambil menggaruk tengkuk.

"Aku yakin, kita sepemikiran, Kakashi. Kau juga tetap terkejut dengan hal ini. Aku pribadi tak menyangka. Aku bangga dengan muridku. Dia lebih baik dari Minato.. ho ho ho.." Jiraiya berkata setelah menutup bukunya. Dan mendapatkan setuju dari Kakashi.

Sementara Sasuke atau Madara. Dia pundung dengan aura suram. Meski tak terlalu terlihat dan tak ada yang menyadarinya. Selain pikirannya kacau tentang nona murah hati, Tsunami. Dia juga sibuk akan sumpah serapahnya.

'Kenapa? Bahkan di kehidupan ini pun Hashirama mendahului ku tentang hal ini.. ini sungguh tak bisa di terima! Apa sebegitu bencinya para dewa padaku?' Batin Madara galau.

"Baiklah! Misi selesai. Mari kembali, kalian tidak lupa bahwa target adalah tipe sensor kan ? Ayo bergegas." Jiraiya memimpin anggota team Riset ini untuk bubar jalan.

* * *

"Siapa sebenarnya kalian berdua?" Zabuza bertanya kepada dua orang yang secara mengejutkan menolongnya.

"Aw.. Zabuza.. kau masih galak seperti dulu yah?" Seseorang di belakang dua orang yang menyelamatkan Zabuza angkat bicara.

"Suara ini… Garyou?! Kau kah itu?" Zabuza dengan terkejut menyebut nama dari suara yang amat familiar di telinganya.

"Yah, ini aku. Ternyata kau masih mengingatku, Zabuza."

Garyou dahulu adalah rekanan Zabuza di kirigakure. Setelah selsesai dalam pelatihannya menggunakan Kubikiribochou, Zabuza berpasangan dengan Garyou di bawah perintah Yagura untuk beberapa waktu. Dan menjadi sedikit akrab satu sama lain.

"Bukankah kau bergabung dengan pasuka Rebellion?" Zabuza bingung dengan kehadiran rekanya itu.

"Perang saudara sudah selesai kawan. Hei, kau juga memiliki bawahan seorang Yuki dengan Hyoutonnya. Kita sepertinya sama sama menyelamatkan hal yang sama yah.." ujar Garyou, setelah melihat Yuki Haku yang terluka meski tak separah Zabuza.

"Langsung saja, apa yang kau inginkan?" Zabuza yakin, pasti ada sesuatu sekedar saling sapa itu tak mungkin.

"Aku berharap kau ingin membantu merebut jabatan yang seharusnya milikku!" Wajah Garyou yang semula ramah berubah serius ketika Zabuza mengatakan untuk langsung ke inti.

"Aku menolak"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan Kirigakure, aku hanya ingin kehidupanku sendiri dan menjalani nya seperti ini yang kusuka."

"Aku langsung di tolak dengan alasan seperti ini, oh ayolah.."

"Kau dan ambisimu.. bukankah kau dulu ingin semua nya seperti ini, seharusnya dengan melengserkan Yagura itu. kenapa sekarang juga kau memberontak?"

"Mudahnya, Mei Terumi sekarang tidaklah pantas memimpin Kirigakure, kau tau. Sudah semestinya itu menjadi milikku. Keputusan tepat Mei yang mengundang Anbu Konoha termasuk dua Jounin yang kau lawan tadi menambah alasan untuk jabatan yang di berikan pada Mei. Namun, itu semua seharusnya milikku, aku lah yang memimpin dan membawa mereka menuju kemenangan, akulah yang memimpin mereka untuk memberontak."

"Kau menjadi gila dan serakah, Garyou."

"Aku tak peduli, Zabuza. Aku akan menargetkan dua pahlawan kesiangan itu juga!"

Zabuza tentu terkejut, bagaimana dulu Garyou perjuang penuh dedikasi, kini ingin merebut tahta dari Mei Terumi. Kini, dia bukan lagi Garyou yang dia kenal, dia seperti seorang Daimyou yang serakah.

"Aku tunggu jawabanmu, pikirkanlah baik baik!"

Dengan itu, 3 orang tadi tanpa berbasa basi menghilang dari mereka dengan Shunshin.

Garyou telah berbeda dari yang dia tahu. Zabuza sangat paham jika dia ingin membawa Kirigakure dengan tangannya sendiri. Tapi, Zabuza tak pernah membayangkan jika maksud tangannya sendiri adalah dengan menjadi Mizukage. Impian Garyou, berubah menjadi ambisi buta.

'Jadi, Hatake Kakashi dan pengguna Mokuton itu dua dari orang yang mau membantu Mei. Dipastikan. Konoha lah yang mau. Tak mengherankan, desa itu terlalu baik. Kecuali organisasi Danzou yang mencurigakan.' Zabuza menyimpan kesimpulan ini sendiri. Dan memikirkan keputusannya kedepan.

* * *

Di kediaman Tazuna, semua nya menyantap sarapan mereka dengan lahap. Kecuali dua orang, Yamato dan Sasuke. Mereka berdua terlihat melamun memandang sereal dan susu di mangkuk nya. Ini tentu membuat Tsunami sedikit bersedih.

Ekonomi keluarga mereka sangat buruk, perlu setahun penuh untuk ayahnya, Tazuna mengumpulkan biaya yang ternyata hanya cukup menyewa Genin. Pagi tadi dia berbelanja makanan yang sekiranya terjangkau dan inilah yang dia dapat.

Namun, melihat dia tamunya hanya memandangi mangkuk tanpa menyentuhnya, itu membuatnya bersedih. Seandainya dirinya bisa memberikan hal lebih pada tamu yang bersedia membantu desanya.

"Hei, Sasuke, Yamato-Taichou. Apa yang kalian lamunkan -ttebayou? Sapi mandi?" Naruto bertanya dalam bingung. Kan tidak baik tidak memakan makanan yang di sediakan, tuan rumah tentu tersinggung. Seperti yang Naruto lihat dari gelagat dua tuan rumah.

"Apa kalian tidak menyukainya?" Tsunami memberanikan diri bertanya dengan hati-hati setelah Naruto membuka obrolan.

"A-ah bukan begitu Tsunami-san ! Kami.. aku.. itu.." Yamato serba salah.

Memandang mata Tsunami, Yamatao terpesona, turun dikit. Bibir Tsunami terlihat menggoda. Turun lagi… Yamato merasa menjadi seorang pria mesum, dia memilih memalingkan wajahnya dari Tsunami.

"Etto…" Sasuke membuka suara, namun terdengar seperti perawan yang pemalu akut.

Sasuke menunduk dalam keterpurukan.

"Aku tak bisa melihat susu dengan cara yang sama lagi." Sasuke menunduk semakin dalam. Itu di ikuti Yamato.

Naruto mengernyit lalu memandang Hinata, Hinata hanya mengangkat bahu dan meminum air mineral. Kakashi dan Jiraiya saling pandang, lalu serempak meneriakkan dalam hati.

'Dasar pejaka polos!'

* * *

Di padang luas, jauh dari pemukiman. Jiraiya dan pasukannya membicarakan hal serius. 4 pilar kayu dengan Naruto di tengahnya terlihat di depan mereka.

"Jadi, alasanku ada disini termasuk melakukan itu?" Jiraiya mengangguk pada ucapan Yamato.

"Apa tidak berbahaya?" Kakashi bertanya khawatir.

"Asal kalian tau, aku pernah melakukan kesalahan ketika membuka segel Naruto sedikit. Aku bersin dan malah membukanya hingga 55%. Naruto berhasil mengendalikannya tanpa masalah sendirian. Ini sih untuk percobaan sekaligus pencegahan. Pengguna Sharingan dan Mokuton, kurasa cukup di tambah aku.." Jiraiya mengatakannya dengan keyakinan pasti berhasil.

"Apa ini akan berhasil, Hinata?" Madara berbisik pada Mito, tentu saja Madara khawatir tentang hal ini. Bagaimana pun, dia belum mampu menggunakan seluruh kemampuannya seperti dahulu. Jika hal buruk terjadi, Madara tak yakin mampu menyelamatkan sahabatnya.

"Ini malah sebuah kesempatan untuk mencoba sesuatu." Mito menjawab tenang.

Mito sebelum kematiannya telah mencoba beberapa Fuin dari arsip milik klannya. Selama hidupnya, dia telah habiskan untuk pelajari fuin ini dan segala tentang bijuu. Dan di kehidupan, dia memiliki kesempatan memulainya kembali. Bagusnya, Hashirama kini seorang Jinchuuriki.

Dengan data yang dulu dia kumpulkan. Teori ini hanya tinggal pembuktiannya saja. Hashirama mencari waktu untuk bisa mencobanya. Siapa yang menyangka jika kesempatan itu datang dengan sendirinya, seperti sekarang ini.

"He?" Madara tak pernah tahu mereka berdua merencanakan sesuatu.

"Lihat dan perhatikan saja, Uchiha."

* * *

Madara menatap khawatir Hashirama, jika benar Kyuubi lepas kendali dan mencoba menghancurkan sobat karibnya. Madara telah siap menggunakan genjutsu pada kyuubi lagi, walaupun itu harus membuat matanya buta kembali.

Madara memandang dua Jounin yang gugup, terutama Jounin Senseinya, Hatake Kakashi.

Kakashi, seorang yang membuat Madara tertarik karena orang luar yang memilik dua bola mata Doujutsu Sharingan aktif di matanya. Madara sekali menanyakan perihal Sharingan, dan bagaimana Kakashi mampu tetap stabil menggunakannya.

Menurutnya ini adalah hadiah dari kedua temannya yang tewas dalam perang, Uchiha Obito dan Nohara Rin, mantan rekan timnya dahulu. Mereka berdua terkena racun mematikan dari pasukan Iwa. Sementara Rin mentransplantasikan, Obito terus mentransfer chakranya dengan seluruh sisa hidupnya. Obito memberi kedua matanya menggantikan mata Kakashi yang hancur dan satu lagi mengalami luka.

Kakashi yang baru saja terbangun dari pingsan, murka dengan apa yang terjadi. Dua jasad yang kulitnya membiru, kedua temannya tewas di hari itu. Kedatangan musuh yang tiba tiba hanya menjadi sasaran amukan Kakashi. Tanpa sadar, di hari itu juga Kakashi mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingan.

Entah kenyataan atau bukan, setiap kali Kakashi menggunakan Mangekyo Sharingannya. Itu seolah dua temannya berada di sisinya. Bertarung bersamanya.

Kakashi mengalami ketidakstabilan saat menggunakan Mangekyo Sharingan kembali setelah yang pertama. Minato mencoba hal gila. Melakukan transfer chakra Kyuubi pada mata Kakashi. Entah sebuah kesalahan atau memang itu yang seharusnya terjadi.

Chakra itu malah terserap pada mata Kakashi. Membuat itu seolah memiliki dan mampu memproduksi chakra sendiri terpisah tanpa campur tangan Kakashi. Kapasitas chakranya pun sama dengan yang dia miliki.

Dengan itu, Kakashi mampu tetap stabil dengan doujutsunya aktif dan menggunakan Mangekyo Sharingannya dengan aman. Meskipun begitu, menurut Kakashi konsumsi chakra Mangekyo sangat besar. Sampai saat ini, dia hanya mampu mengaktifkannya selama 30 menit penuh. Itu adalah batasnya saat ini.

Segala cerita itu hanya membuat Madara geleng kepala tak percaya. Bagaimana semua itu mungkin dan bisa terjadi?

Hashirama duduk dalam posisi Lotus dan memejamkan matanya untuk berkonsentrasi memasuki alam bawah sadarnya. Jiraiya mendekat, kembali melonggarkan segel pada tubuh Naruto. Chakra berwarna Crimson menguar perlahan dari tubuh Naruto. Membentuk sosok transparan seekor rubah.

Semua yang berada di sana khawatir, semuanya kecuali Hyuuga Hinata.

'Berjuanglah, Anata..' Uzumaki Mito menatap penuh keyakinan pada suaminya itu.

TBC

A/N : Gomenasai Minna-san! Queen hampir lupa untuk mengerjakan Fic yang satu ini, omg.. nah, karena memang pada nungunya lama, jadi chapter ini queen buat lebih panjang..heheh.. gomenasai ya sekali lagi..

Yah, sedikit pemberitahuan, karena sekarang queen juga sudah kerja, jadi yah.. doakan saja biar ada waktu buat ngetik2..hehehe..

Untuk balasan review guest yang nanya kenapa hashirama bisa tau tsunade, itu murni kesalahan aq.. aq kelupaan dan malah main tulis begitu..wkwkw. gomen ne..

untuk yang nanya pair madara, itu masih dirahasiakan hingga chunin exam, stay tuned ^^

lalu, untuk guest yang menanyakan biar neji jadi reinkarnasi tobirama itu udah g bsa, soalnya udah kejauhan juga alurnya..hehehe.. tapi aq lagi buat project tobirama x female madara.. mereka reinkarnasi ke timeline naruto..hehehe

untuk vffgvvff, soal itu masih dirahasiakan yahh..heheh

.792 : humm.. sepertinya main charanya hanya mereka bertiga..hehehe, jadi empat jika ditambah pair madara..

raitogecko : wkwkwkw.. tenang aja.. madara-sama tentu pnya pair :D

untuk dark-san, bisa ga bahasanya biasa aja? g usah bawa peliharaan queen kali..

-Lalu, untuk merangkum reviewnya, disini mm.. pairing itu HashiMito sebenarnya, klu dari sudut pandang queen, tp bs jg dibilang naruhina sih, jadi klu soal itu terserah kalian..heheh..

-Madara pairingnya akan muncul di chunin exam.

-Soal hiruzen tau identitas hashimada? kita lihat saja nanti ya?

-Soal Danzo, masih lama dia unjuk taringnya XD.

-Hashirama bisa jurusnya naruto tentunya, plus jurusnya dia sendiri, tapi tetep aja butuh waktu buat ke masa kejayaannya dlu..

Yah.. semoga saja dengan penjelasan itu membantu kalian semua paham. Arigatou yaaaa~ ^^

Don't Forget to leave a Review~

Madara's Queen & NaruHina Legends Out!


End file.
